Hope And Truth
by Harpy Wings
Summary: full sum inside. Harry left five years ago, now his back as Australia's seeker, he also comes with a little surprise or two. slash DMHP, OCs, MPREG. Chapter 1, edited Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Beta-ed by **leylaxx16, **thanks so much!**

**Chapter 1: Old Friend's arrival.  
**  
Draco Malfoy lived a pretty normal life. After the final battle, during which he'd switched over to the light side, he'd taken over Malfoy Manor and all of his parent's possessions and jobs. Now at twentytwo he was, well rather forced, engaged to his old school friend Pansy Parkinson.

It was one of those days where everything seemed so…perfect. The sun was shining, the weather was perfect and Diagon Ally was nearly deserted, just like Draco liked it. He was walking over to Gringots when he ran into someone, thus sending both of them to the ground.

"Sorry!" The man Draco ran into moaned, as he rubbed his sore head. Draco just restrained himself from chocking the man.

"That's fine" He choked on his own words when he caught sight of the person properly. Wild black hair, large emerald eyes, but no glasses, thin lightning scar, there was no doubt about it, it was Harry Potter…

Harry seemed to realize the man he'd, so kindly, run into was staring at him. He then looked up and his heart stopped, silver blonde hair, silver grey eyes, pale skin, there was no doubt about it, it was…Draco Malfo.

"Uum…DDraco, what a surprise." Draco snapped out of his gaping when he was abruptly pulled to his feet and briefly hugged. "I didn't expect to see around." Harry smiled weakly at the young Malfoy. "How are you?"

'How am I? After five years all he says is 'how are you?" Draco fumed in his head. "I'm fine, and you?" He decided on being formal.

"I've been, alright…" Harry fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, he'd never pictured seeing Draco like this, although he'd always pictured yelling, a lot of yelling…"I've got to go, I have a few things to do,  
see you around."

Before Draco could responded, Harry apparated out. Draco turned on his heels and swept away from the wizarding bank, he had more important things to do now.

* * *

In a suite in the highest rating Wizarding Motel, Harry Potter paced.

"Harry, you're going to wear a hole through the floor." Sirius joked, he was spread out on the couch, reading a magazine and watching his frustrated godson, pace.

"I can't help it Sirius! I mean all I said was 'How are you?' AHHGH!" He flopped down on the couch next to his Godfather.

Sirius sat up and placed the magazine down. "Well you could have just said 'Hey Draco! Remember me? I'm your old lover who ran of to Australia coz I didn't want you to hate me for what happened, may I add, that you don't even know the reason I left, but it's ok coz I'm here now!'" Harry glared at the older man. "It was only a suggestion."

"And a lousy one at that, may I add." An amused Italian accented voice added. A tall woman, of around Sirius' age with mid back straight dark hair, bronze skin and dancing blue eyes walked in, dressed in a plain blue sun dress.

"Thanks Izzie, I feel so loved." Sirius smiled.

"I'm sure you do." Isabella smiled. She then turned to Harry. "Now what's up with you Harry?"

"He ran into Draco!" Sirius sung, Harry threw a pillow at him. "And I mean really ran into him!" Isabella looked at Harry frowning slightly.

"Draco as in"

"Yes, yes, that Draco!" Harry snapped. Isabella smiled knowingly.

"So…what did you say?"

"How are you?"

Isabella blinked twice before saying. "You are your father's son."

"Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes, and then got up. "I have to go to training; will you be able to look after the little monster, and the twins?" Sirius threw a pillow at Harry, poking his tongue out.

"The twins I can handle, Sirius on the other hand." Harry and Isabella laughed as Sirius pouted.

"I'll see you two later, and make sure they go to bed at six, not midnight." He shot a look at Sirius who whistled innocently. "Bye."

"Bye Harry." Isabella called as the door closed.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco had come to a large mansion, belonging to Blaise. The two were seated in Blaise's living room.

"So you want me to, investigate Potter?" Draco nodded.

"I want to know, where he's been for five years, why he's back, if he's married or going out, I want to know."

"You know Draco, perhaps you should forget Potter, I mean you're marring Pansy in what? Three months?"

"Two, and no, I want to know."

"Alright, alright I'll do it, but you owe me."

"Deal." Draco stood up and the two shook hands briefly, before Draco disappeared.

"Well Potter you better have a good explanation." Blaise muttered.

**-TBC-**

**R&R please.**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peps! Heres the second chap! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Baby Oh Baby!**

Isabella did not want kids. She'd decided that when she agreed to become nanny to her best friend's son's children. Monsters. No one, not even Albus Dumbledore, could control the pair; they were just like their grandfather. Another vase crashed and Isabella sighed.

"Sirius Black, get your big butt in here now and help me!" No sooner had she shouted for Sirius then a soft toy of a dragon hit her head.

"What's wrong Izzie? Can't handle two innocent four-year-olds?" Sirius joked; a rather _hard _toy broomstick hit him. "Shit!" Another object, this time a thick children's book, hit him.

"Don't swear!"

"What dose shit mean?" The two adults looked down to find the monsters-I mean _children _staring up at the adults. The one whom had spoken was the elder twin, Hope, she held no rebalance to her father, Harry, her hair was sleek and shoulder length blonde, her skin rather pale and her eyes were silver-grey with flacks of green. The second was her twin, Truth, the two looked nothing alike. Truth's hair was shoulder length, but black and wild, her skin was a creamy colour and here eyes were green with flacks of silver-grey. Hope was cunning and could easily wriggle her way out of trouble. Truth was lively and fun; she was always in trouble and had a knack for pranks. Over all the two were partners in crime.

"It's a dirty word which is never to be used." Isabella told the girls, glaring coldly at Sirius.

"If it's a _dirty _word, then how come Uncle Sirius used it?" Hope asked, Truth nodded at her sister's statement.

"Coz your Uncle Sirius is an idiot."

"True." Hope smiled.

"Hey!" Sirius protested when the front door opened.

"I'm back!" The twins ran out of the room, knocking a table and lamp over.

"DADDY!" Harry was knocked over by the two twins attacking his legs.

"Hey girls." He kissed their cheeks. "Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Sirius and Isabella walked in, after fixing the broken things.

"They wonted to wait up for you." Isabella picked up Truth while Sirius helped Harry up.

"Uncle Sirius taught us a new word!" Truth grinned. Sirius shook his head at the young twin.

"That can't be good." Harry smiled.

"Shit!" Truth smiled happily.

Harry turned slowly to look at his godfather. "Hehe, cute." Sirius smiled weakly.

"Sirius…" Harry glared.

"Y-y-yes Harry?"

* * *

Draco usually spent his Monday's working, but today he was sitting at Blais awaiting the news.

"Well Draco, after one day I've found out this." He tossed a file to Draco. "Potter has been careful not to let anything slip to the public."

Draco opened the file and found a photo clipped to the front of Harry. His birth records, school record, OWL results, his Quidditch record, ect. "So did you find out what he did after leaving England?"

"Yea, apparently he left to Australia with his Godfather Sirius, he meet Isabella, a friend of his mother, he hired her as a nanny for his twin girls-"

"Wait, he has kids!"

"Yeah, there's a picture of them." Draco pulled a picture, moving of course, of two three-year-old girls, both complete opposites in looks, holding a beaming Harry's hands at a Quidditch match; obversely Harry's team had won.

"I thought Harry was in Aroura training?"

"He was, he was halfway through training here in England but when he went off to Australia he took twelve months off any work, and then got into the Australian Quidditch team."

"So he went to Australia?" Draco asked, flipping through more papers.

"Yep, he's back for the match between England and Australia."

"The girls, what are their names, and who's the other parent?"

"The blonde is Hope and the other is Truth, and nobody knows who the other father is."

"So Harry-"

"Gave birth, yea."

"Why doesn't anyone know who the other father is?"

"Like I said, Potter knows how to keep secrets."

'_What are you hiding Harry?' _Draco mused, flipping through another page.

* * *

"Daddy, are we staying in England?" Truth asked. Harry was tucking in, well trying, the twins, but they seemed to be on a sugar high.

"No Truth, we're going to Australia after the match." Harry picked up a discarded book,wink, wink, and placed it on a bedside table.

"Why not?" Hope inquired, sitting up to look at her dad.

"Because we live in Australia, why don't you like Australia?"

"Yea but, people here have our voices-"

"You mean ascents."

"Yea aksempts, anyway it's easier to understands them." Truth finished.

Harry smiled down at them. "Tomorrow we're going to meet my old friends, Ron and Hermione."

"Who da hell are they?"

"Hope! Watch your language!"

"Sorry daddy."

"Good night girls, Hope give me that sugar."

"Dam!"

"Hope!"

"Sorry."

"Good night girls."

Yawn. "Night daddy."

Harry left the two girls, after making sure they were asleep, and sat down in the lounge room with Sirius and Isabella.

"You know Harry, Dumbledore sent an owl today; he wants to meet us all for lunch on Wednesday." Isabella informed him handing Harry a glass of Fire Whiskey.

"Really, wonder what he wants?" Harry took the offered fire whiskey and sat back.

"You know Harry, he's not the only one you should see-"

"Save it Izzie, I'm not going to see him."

"And why not? He has a right to know Harry!" Isabella stood up, whispering angrily down at Harry.

"Because I'll be gone as soon as the match is over."

"He still should know Harry." Sirius advised lightly.

"I know." Harry mumbled, drowning the glass of fire whiskey.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Ok I know the chap sucked but I was busy so I couldn't write a long one! Next chap will be better! I promise! Anyway thanks to:**

**Fifespice: You were right, sigh, I'll never write a good mystery, Oh well, thanks for the review!**

**HP's Twin: here is the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Kairi Ann: here's the update! I hope you like it, thanks for the review!**

**Jou-kaiba-mokie: -backs away slowly- here's the second chapter, hehe, thanks for the review. **

**Beth5572: hope you like the chapter! There's more ta come! Thanks for the review! **

**Meg: Here ya go! Hope you like it, and thanks for the review, and I hope its longer for you!**

**Elektra107: Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Inkstained Scarlet: The Malfo? Thing was I was asking if I'd spelt Malfo wrong, coz I was too lazy to get a HP book. Thanks for the review!**

**Fudgebaby: I'm glade you love my story! I feel so loved! Thanks for the review. **

**Loonyluna9: I suck at spelling and grammar, sorry if it annoys you, it annoys my friend. Thanks for the review. **

**Janet Martini: here's the next chapter, I would love your opinion, good or bad. Thanks for the review!**

**Please Review, **

**Much love, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Here's the third chapter! Um…enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Heads On Fire. **

"OW!" Truth yelled. Harry was attempting the unthinkable, trying to brush Truth's wild hair.

"Stop complaining, you were the one who didn't want to use the potion." Harry drove the poor, damaged, brush back through her hair.

"OW! But that potion makes my hair all slimy!" Truth pouted.

"I'm almost done." Harry promised. He drove it threw a few more times then plaited her hair and tied it up. "There, all done." Truth climbed down from the chair.

"Finally! My hair hurts." Isabella walked in and smiled at Truth's comment.

"Is daddy being mean again?" Isabella smiled, picking up the young girl.

"YES! He made me wear these ugly clothes," She indicated to the pale blue dress," and then tried to brush my hair and made it hurt!" Hope walked in, her silvery-blonde hair in a pony tail and wearing a purple dress, matching Truth's.

"Why do we have to meet these people any way?" Hope asked, tugging at the hem of her dress.

"Because," Harry picked Hope up, "There your godparents and they haven't seen us since you two were really little."

"Oh, I thought they were the Queens or something interesting." Hope sighed.

"Hope Charlotte Potter." Harry sighed.

"Yes daddy?"

"You're a worry."

"Then why did you keep me?"

"Coz nobody wanted you, coz you're smelly!" Truth giggled.

"SHUT UP TRUTH!"

"Hope! Don't yell and don't ever say 'shut up' again."

"But she's being a bum!" Hope whined.

"Don't call your sister a bum!" Harry snapped.

"Then what do I call her?"

Isabella chuckled. "Come on, it's time you three left." Harry nodded and took Truth's hand.

"Ready girls?" The two nodded, closing their eyes. With a 'snap' they disappeared.

* * *

Julian Weasley was minding his own business and playing quietly with his loud and annoying little sister, Diana. Julian was a classic Weasley, flaming red hair and freckles, his eyes were brown and he was rather tall for his age of six. Diana had long bushy red hair and cheeky blue eyes and was the average hight for a three year old. The two were playing 'exploding snap' when 'SNAP' a man and two girls appeared.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Julian and Diana hid behind a couch. One of the girls let go the man's hand and walked over to the two hiding siblings. She gave one look at the two Weasleys before grabbing a vase of water and tipping it on their heads. "AHH!"

"TRUTH! Apologise!" Harry snapped setting Hope down.

"I thought their hair was on fire." Truth shrugged grinning.

"What's going on?" They heard a women call before a brown haired women appear. "HARRY!" Before Harry could react Hermione hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you forever! How are you?" Hope angrily tugged on Hermione's pants leg.

"Hey Miss, get of my dad!" Hermione looked down at the angry blonde and smiled.

"You must be Hope," she looked over at Truth, "and you must be Truth. You've both grown so much!" Truth and Hope exchanged a look.

"Look lady, who da hell are you?" Hope demanded.

"HOPE!" Harry scolded. "Don't be rude! This is Hermione Weasley, your godmother."

Hope and Truth looked Hermione up and down then exchanged a look before Hope spoke. "You don't look like a God." Hermione and Harry chuckled. Hermione then noticed the two cowering wet children.

"Julian, Diana, what's wrong?" Julian steeped out.

"She," he pointed to Truth, "poured water all over use!" Hermione tried to look serious but Harry could tell she was having trouble.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Still working. We're going to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." Harry nodded then looked down at the twins.

"You two behave." The two smiled innocently.

"Okay Daddy!" Hermione and Harry left the room to the kitchen and Truth and Hope turned to the two Weasley siblings.

"Wanna play a game?" Hope smirked.

Harry and Hermione were having tea and catching up.

"So where are Christian and Morgan?" Harry asked referring to the youngest and eldest of Hermione's children.

"Chris is sleeping and Morgan's at a friends. Hope and Truth seemed to have grown…" Harry sighed, setting down his mug.

"I haven't talked to him, and don't bother trying to make me, I'm leaving after the match and that is that!" Hermione gave him an annoyed look.

"He'll figure it out Harry! For Merlin's sake Hope even looks like him!" Harry opened his mouth to say something in his defence when a scream was heard and laughter. Julian and Diana ran into the kitchen dripping from head to toe in some foul smelling gunk. "What happened!"

"Hope and Truth!" Was all Julian muttered before the said twins skipped into the room smiling.

"Hey Daddy, not God, godmother, what's for lunch?" Harry glared at the twins.

* * *

Draco felt a major migraine coming on. Pansy was across from him chatting away at something Draco didn't know, or cared about.

"…and then I thought that maybe I could get a pale pink dress-"Draco cut her of and sat there staring unseeing at her. He'd never know that someone could talk so fast! …"Draco are you listing to me? DRACO!" Draco snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"What?"

"I was saying, do you want to have pink or peach table cloths?"

"Dose it matter?"

"YES!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what about green and silver?" Pansy thought it over.

"What about gold and pink!" Draco groaned, what was it with Pansy and pink!

"Fine." Draco stood up. "I'm going; I'll see you at five." Without waiting for an answer he threw down some money and left. Out side the little stuffy café was fresh and cool. Draco took of towards the Leaky Cauldron for a much needed drink of Fire Whiskey. But he knew not that three Potters and five Weasleys were to be there…

* * *

**TBC…**

**There's chapter four! What will happen? Will Draco and Harry jump each other or fight? Fine out soon! Thanks to:**

**Fudgebaby: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review. **

**Beth5572: Thanks for the review! Hope you like what I'm gonna write. **

**Jou-kaiba-mokie: -backs away from chain saw- here you go here's the update. Thanks for the encouragement! **

**MidnightsRose: sorry about the spelling mistakes, I suck at spelling, but I'll try harder! Thanks for the review!**

**Emma: here's the update! Thanks for the review!**

**Janet Martini: thanks for opinion! The swearing thing kind of happened to me when I was little! Thanks for the review! **

**Kairi Ann: Here's the update! Hope you like it!**

**Elektra107: Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter! **

**Please review! **

**Lots of love, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter four! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter four: Meetings and Questions. **

Truth and Hope were bored. The weasel kids weren't any fun. Truth looked around. Nobody was in the shabby pub. Hope was flicking pieces of napkin at Julian and Diana, Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting away and Chris was sleeping. A squeak of the door opening adverted the twin's attention. Someone had entered the small pub, someone with blonde-silver hair, like Hope's. The two exchanged a look and climbed down from their chairs.

"Where are you two going?" Julian asked.

"We're going to do something fun, wonna come?" Hope smirked. Diana, being the innocent one she was, nodded happily, and Julian, not wanting his little sister to get hurt mostly because he knew he'd get in trouble, climbed down from his chair and joined the two twins and Diana.

"What are we doing?" Julian asked suspiciously, following the two girls as they set of. Hope just smirked while Truth gave him the trademark Potter smile. The two Potters led the two Weasleys to the Blonde-silver haired man at the counter. Truth, being the bold one she was, stepped forwards and climbed up onto the stool next to the man.

"Hi!" The man looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello…"

Truth smiled charmingly. "My names Truth." Truth held out her small hand in the same way she'd seen her father do.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco took the offered hand amusingly.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy, that's an odd name. We'll my daddy calls me Truth Lillian when I do something wrong." Truth informed him smiling.

"Right…" Draco was rather amused with Truth, she seemed familiar…

"You know, you look like my sister."

"And who is your sister?"

"Hope." She pointed at the floor and Draco looked down to see a small silver-Blonde head girl and two red heads, he recognized as Weasleys. "She's the yellow head. Not the orange one," Truth leant forwards and whispered, "there Weasels." Draco smirked, he liked this kid.

"So where's you mommy?" He asked.

Truth looked at him as if he was stupid. "I don't have a mommy, just a daddy, 'sept my uncle said I'm supposed to have another daddy."

"Oh." Male/male relationship.

"Yeah, my daddy seems happy," she leant forwards, "but some times I sees him staring at some picture." She nodded.

* * *

Harry and Ron were laughing over the time Nevil made his boggart, Snape, wear the clothing of his grandmother when Hermione pulled them none too kindly out of memory lane.

"Where are Julian, Diana and the twins?" Hermione asked, panicky.

Harry groaned and stood up scanning the bar. He spotted the silver-blonde hair of Hope and the red hair of Julian and Diana near the bar. He walked over, prepared for whatever the twins had done. "Ok Hope, where's Truth and what have you two done?" Hope looked up at Harry and pointed to a stool where Truth sat smiling at Harry.

"Hi Daddy! This is Draco, Draco Malfoy!" Harry froze.

"Harry?" Draco was looking a little stunned himself.

"D-Draco, uh…nice to see you…"

"By the sound of it you're not so happy Harry."

"Uh…Sorry about Hope and Truth, their a little…curious at times."

"Daddy! Mr Draco, Draco Malfoy looks like Hope!" Truth grinned. Hope frowned and glared up at Draco.

"So Harry, these yours?" He nodded to Truth and Hope.

"Er…yeah." Harry picked Truth up and balanced heron his hip.

"So…Harry-"Draco was cut of by Hermione and Ron.

"There you two are!" Hermione picked up Diana and turned to face Draco. "Oh hi Draco." Hermione smiled politely. Draco gave her a half smile.

"Ferret Boy." Ron mumbled.

"Weasel." Draco smirked and Truth and Hope giggled while Ron's ears turned red.

"Why you-"

"RON!" Hermione gave him a disapproving look. Draco smirked again and looked at Harry.

"Your daughters are rather…amusing." Harry blushed faintly and said nothing.

"Daddy, can Mr Draco, Draco-"

"It's just Draco." Draco cut Truth of.

"Ok, can Mr Draco come over for dinner?" Truth gave Harry puppy eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Harry looked over at Draco questioningly.

"I guess I could." Draco shrugged. Truth and Hope grinned.

"I'm in pent house suite four in Madam LeBrouque's Motel." Harry informed Draco. "Come at seven." Draco nodded. "Come on girls." Harry took Truth's hand.

"Bye Mr Draco!" Truth called as Harry led her out of the shabby pub, followed by the Weasleys. Ron led them to Weasley twin's joke shop.

"Daddy, how come you knew Mr Draco?" Hope asked as they turned a corner.

"Draco's an old friend of mine." Harry half lied, well it was kind of true.

"Then how come we didn't go see him and not those Weasels?"

"Hope! Don't call people names!"

"But that's their names, Weasels!"

"Weasley!"

"Yea Weasel!"

Harry gave up trying to teach Hope to say Weasley, as they neared the joke shop, Harry set Truth down and the two twins ran into the shop, followed my Diana and a reluctant Julian. Truth and Hope's eyes widened as they took in the many jokes. The shop was packed with people and the Potter twins and the two Weasleys squeezed through peoples legs to get to the shelves and look at the many things.

"Diana, Julian!" The two Weasleys were picked up by two red head twins.

"Uncle George! Uncle Fred!" The two Potter twins stood and watched them.

"Oh no, there's more Weasels!" Hope moaned to a giggling Truth.

"Uncle Fred! These are Truth and Hope!" Diana pointed to the two twins who stared up at the joke shop owners.

"Hope and Truth who?" Fred asked kneeling down in front of the two.

"Potter." Truth informed him.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" The two nodded. Fred nudged George. "George! It's Harry's kids!" George kneeled down next to his brother.

"Really? So you're his kids." Hope nodded with a look that said 'so-what?'

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is George."

"I'm Hope and this is Truth." Harry came up behind the Weasley twins and smiled at Hope and Truth.

"Hi George, Fred." The Weasley twins looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Harry! Good to see you!" After greeting Harry, Fred showed them around and after buying two bags of tricks Harry left with Hope and Truth.

"I like them Daddy! Their more interesting then those other Weasel people." Truth smiled, digging through her bag of goods.

"Are they coming over?" Hope asked. Harry nodded before taking them back to theMotel room.

"I have practise." He informed Isabella.

"Guess what Aunt Izzie!" Truth tugged on Isabella's jean leg.

"What Truth?"

"Mr Draco is coming! He looks like Hope!" Isabella raised an eyebrow and looked over at Harry.

"You invited Draco? Did you tell him?"

"First of Truth invited him, second, no I did not tell him and third, don't you dare say anything tonight." Isabella sighed at Harry's stubbiness.

"Ok, ok. Have fun at practise!" Harry only smiled as he left Isabella then turned to Truth. "Its time you and Hope get ready." Truth grabbed her pig tails.

"NOT MY HAIR!" She took of, Isabella guessed to find Hope and hide. Sirius came in chuckling.

"Well 'nanny' it's your job to take care of them." He grinned. Isabella glared at him coldly and sent a stinging hex at him.

"Tonight is going to be a _long _night." She muttered walking off to find the twins.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**I'm sorry I have to end it here! Next chapter is going to be the dinner party! Lots of thanks to:**

**Natasha AKA Tash: ok, Draco _may _be the other father-wink, wink- and you'll find out soon why Harry never told him. Yea Draco's life doesn't seem so great, but you'll find out why Harry left and all, there will be fluff and a bit of lime in later chapters! The next chapter will have a lot of sparks romance wise and anger wise!**

**Fifespice: sorry for the cliffy and this cliffy but I wanted a separate chapter for the meeting. You'll find out why Harry doesn't tell Draco, and Draco may ditch Pansy, but who knows…**

**Jou-kaiba-mokie: you'll find out why Hope looks like Draco in later chapters, and Draco and Harry did have a past together, you'll find out about it in the next chapter, and I'll stop writing short chapters, promise! The next chapter will be longer. **

**Beth5572: I hope you'll like my next chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Janet Martini: They are brats aren't they? But this is only the beginning, they get brattier! Things might work out for Draco and Harry-fingers crossed-**

**Catherine Drake: Thanks for the tip, I do need a beta, if you're willing I'd love to have you. Tell me in a review. **

**Please Review! **

**Love ya lots, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Dinner and Free Entertainment!**

Harry was dreading the dinner tonight. Who wouldn't when your ex-lover, ex-headmaster, dad's two best friends, your four friends and their children, your mum's best friend and your ex-teacher/friend were all going to be under the same roof? Harry groaned as practise came to an end and the coach dismissed them. Harry bid everyone goodbye and left for home. It was already six and everyone was coming at seven so Harry appaprated**-spelling? - **HomeAs soon as he landed a black headed blur ran into his legs.

"HELP DADDY!" Harry looked down at the terrified four-year-old twin.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, picking Truth up.

"Aunt Izzie." Truth sniffed. Isabella walked into the room with a bottle of hair strainer.

"Come on Truth, it won't hurt." Isabella promised kindly. "Oh, hi Harry, how was practise?"

"It was fine." Harry handed the wailing Truth over.

"That's good." Isabella sat Truth down on a chair and started working the potion through her wild hair. Hope walked in, covering her ears and wincing at Truth's wails.

"Shut up!" Harry gave Hope a disapproving look but she simply shrugged it off. Hope wore a denim skirt and a pale green top; her silver-blonde hair was in pigtails. Truth wore a brown skirt and a dark purple top with 'Cutie' in black. Her hair was being French braided. Isabella wore a green summer dress and her hair was swept up into a French bun.

"You should go get ready Harry." Isabella advised. "There Truth, All done!" Truth stopped wailing then hopped down from the chair.

"Finally!" Isabella and Harry chuckled.

Seven came and the guests started arriving. The Weasleys first.

"Oh great, another Weasel." Hope muttered as she caught sight of Morgan the eldest of Ron and Hermione's children. Remus came next, looking tired but cheerful. Truth took a great liking to him. Then Dumbledore and Hagrid arrived. The twins were terrified of Hagrid but rather liked Dumbledore. Then Draco turned up with…Pansy.

"Mr Draco!" The twins tackled Draco's legs.

"Hey Truth, hope, how are you?"

"I'm fine!" Truth smiled brightly. Hope nodded.

"You didn't say anything about brats." Pansy hissed. The twins noticed Pansy and scrunched up their noses.

"How da hell are you?" Hope demanded hotly.

"Hope!" Harry snapped. Truth, deciding that she'd show up her sister walked over to Pansy.

"You look like a bag Miss," she then looked at Harry proudly, "sees Daddy, I can be nice!" Harry, Ron, Draco and Sirius stifled their laughter at Pansy's scowling face.

"You little brat!" Pansy fumed. Truth's eyes filled with tears. Harry glared at Pansy before picking Truth up.

"Dinner is in the dinning room!" Isabella interrupted.

"This room has a dinning room!" Ron asked amazed.

"It is five stars." Isabella smiled. "Now the children will be sitting at the kids table." Truth, Hope, Diana, Morgan and Julian settled down around the plastic blue table. The adults sat at the large oak table.

"I'm sorry if my inviting of Pansy has caused any trouble." Draco apologized.

"Not at all." Isabella smiled. "So are you two…?" everyone looked at the two.

"We're engaged." Pansy boasted, showing of her diamond ring.

"Congratulations." Harry smiled, everyone looked at Harry, amazed, and everyone had expected him to take it the worst! He and Draco were going out…"anybody want any gravy?"

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen Harry?" Isabella asked. Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"What did you need?" Harry asked.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing with Draco, in there!"

Harry's calm look dropped. "I was the one who left him, remember? If he wants to marry Pansy I'm not stopping him."

"But the twins!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He's not stupid Harry! He'll figure it out!"

"Figure what out?" The two looked at the door to see Morgan.

"Do you need something?" Isabella asked, annoyed.

"Yea, my dad and Mr Malfoy are in a huge fight." Isabella and Harry looked at each other before running back into the dinning room. Sure enough Draco and Ron were in a huge fight or…tomato sauce…

"Give it here Ferret Boy!" Ron yelled, making a grab for the bottle.

"I'm using it Weasel, you can wait!" Draco moved out of the way so Ron stumbled. Sirius, Fred and George were all sitting back laughing at the seen.

"I had it first!" Isabella and Harry exchanged a look before Isabella picked up her win glass, noticed it was half full so she placed it back down and took the bottle instead. Dumbledore was chuckling at the sight with Truth sitting on his lap.

"Hope and I don't fight like that." She declared hotly.

"Ronald! Sit down!" Hermione hissed.

"Food and entertainment what more could you want?" Sirius cackled to Remus, who smiled thinly.

Ron seemed to have decided he really wanted the tomato sauce so he threw himself at Draco and knocked him to the ground. "RON!" Hermione and Harry yelled together. Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry grabbed Draco and together they pulled them apart. Harry then dragged Draco into the kitchen; Draco still had the bottle of tomato sauce. "What the Hell was that about!" Harry snapped. Draco glared back.

"Weasel started it!"

Harry threw his hands up in anger. "You're so immature!"

"Me! I didn't start the fight!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You egged Ron on!" Draco rolled his eyes. "Give me the dame bottle!" Harry grabbed the bottle that started the whole mess, in reflex Draco pulled back and Harry fell forwards and brushed lips with Draco. Draco leaned forwards until him and Harry's noses were almost touched…"We should get back." Harry pulled back and walked out. Draco growled in announce before following Harry back into the dinning room.

"Daddy, Mr Weasel's ears went bright red! Did you see?" Truth grinned. Ron glared at Truth but she didn't notice. Harry sighed slightly and picked Hope up.

"Truth, don't be rude." Harry scolded.

"I wasn't!" Truth protested.

Isabella smiled slightly and stood up. "Anyone want coffee or a huge brandy." Dumbledore chuckled and stood up holding Truth.

"I wouldn't mind a brandy." Everyone also stood up. Draco glanced at Harry before being dragged into the lounge room by Pansy. Hope saw the look and frowned in thought.

"I think its time you two went to bed." Harry instructed the twins.

"AWWWW." Hope and Truth whined. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You two should listen to your father, and pleasant dreams." Hope and Truth followed their dad back to their room.

"Goodnight girls." Harry turned the light off.

"Night Daddy." After he closed the door Hope sat up. Truth sat up as well confused.

"Do you notice anything between Daddy and Mr Draco?" Hope asked. Truth shook her head.

"Why?"

"I think they like each other."

"But isn't Mr Draco with that bag lady?"

"Yeah but daddy likes him! So we've gotta get 'em together before we leave!"

"How do we do that?"

"Simple, we get Uncle Sirius to help!" Hope grinned proudly.

"Ok, what about Aunt Izzie?"

"I guess she can help."

"Oh one more question."

"What?"

"How are we going to do it?" Hope sighed at her sister's stupidity.

"We make 'em spends time together, like in Lion King and 101 Dalmatians!"

"But in those movies they keep falling into each other."

"We'll do that then!" Truth grinned.

"Ok!"

Draco and Harry had no idea what was in store for them.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Sorry for the cliffy! I hope it was longer…**

**Thanks too: **

**Elektra107: Thanks for the review! I hope you like what happens. **

**Jen: Don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings, I do need a beta! My spelling sucks! Sorry if you can't bear to read it because of that. **

**Gino Santangelo: Thanks! The twins are rather cheeky. Thanks for the review!**

**Natasha AKA Tash: ok to answer your questions: yes Hermione and Ron know who the father is, no the twins don't see any connection to Draco their only four and don't really get it, but they do seem smarter than Draco don't they? There will be more romance later; I mean it is in the Romance category.**

**Jou-kaiba-mokie: I hope this chapter is longer! I really wanted to update, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Fifespice: yeah they are in a family line of troublemakers. For the Draco ditching Pansy thing, you gonna have to wait and see! **

**Shadow DarknessDragon: Thanks, I'm trying to keep it real. The twins do grow on you don't they? LOL! Thanks for the review!**

**Janet Martini: I hope you weren't too disappointed! Poor Harry indeed! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Love ya lots, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, chapter 6!-dances around-YAY another chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Shopping and Misshapes **

Hope and Truth had their plane reedy, now all that was left was to try and convince their Uncle and Aunt. Truth and Hope walked into the kitchen to find Isabella siting on one of the stools clutching her head and moaning and Sirius making some foul smelling potion and laughing at Isabella's state.

"Shut up Sirius! I already have a headache." Isabella snapped.

"Uncle Sirius, Aunt Izzie, we need your help." Hope started. The two adults finally realized the two children were there and looked at them in confusion.

"Help with what?" Isabella asked suspiciously.

"Well, Truth and I think that Daddy likes Mr Draco, so we won't them to get together!" Sirius and Isabella silently exchanged a look before they both grinned.

"And how can we help?" Sirius asked with the trade mark 'Marauders' look.

"Well…" Hope grinned.

* * *

When Harry stumbled into the kitchen he found Isabella drinking a 'Hangover solution' potion, the twins had a food fight with their breakfast and Sirius eating.

"Good morning Daddy!" The twins smiled.

"Morning girls, Isabella, Sirius, what's for breakfast?" Harry sat down across from Sirius.

"Eggs, bacon and Toast." Sirius flicked his wand and a plate landed in front of Harry with, eggs, bacon and toast.

"Thanks."

"Could you take them, Harry? I've got a hangover." Isabella whined.

"Yeah Daddy! Can we go shopping?" Truth asked.

"I have to see Dumbledore."

"Please!" The twins gave him the puppy-eyes-of-doom!

"Alright! But you two will have to come with me." Harry gave in. The two grinned widely.

"YAY!" Isabella winced and Sirius snickered.

"Could you two _please _keep it down?" Isabella pleaded, but the twins took no notice and ran out of the kitchen.

"Well I'm off." Sirius got up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, looking up.

"I'm meeting Moony at the three broomsticks." Sirius disappeared in a 'POP.'

"I'm off too." Isabella stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to see a Healer." She then disappeared.

"Daddy we're ready!" Harry looked over at the twins.

"Ok, let's go." Harry took their hands and disappeared.

* * *

Albus sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks drinking Mead. Harry suddenly appeared in front of him holding the twins hands. "UNCLE ALBUS!" The two hugged the older mans waist.

"Hello girls, how are you?"

"We're good!" Truth smiled. "Daddy's taking us shopping!"

"Really?" Dumbledore smiled. Harry sat down across from Dumbldore. The twins sat on the floor playing some strange game.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Harry asked, sitting back.

"It's about the twins." Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What about them?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy had decided he need a new set of robes, not really, he just wanted to get away from Pansy so made up the pathetic excuse of need robes. He wandered around Diagon Ally, deciding where to go. He turned a corner and caught sight of…Truth and Hope?

"Mr Draco!" Truth and Hope ran over, Draco knelt down and hugged the pair.

"What are you two up to?" Draco asked, ruffling Truth's hair.

"Daddy's taken us shopping!" Hope answered.

"Really?" Draco looked up and sure enough he saw Harry approaching. "Harry, how are you?" Harry stoped in front of Draco.

"Good, you?" There tension between the two even the twins could sense it.

"I'm fine."

"Daddy, can Mr Draco come and get ice-cream with us?" Hope wasn't about to give up!

"Uh…I guess, if he's not busy." Harry hesitated, he half hoped he was and half hoped he wasn't.

"I'm free." Draco shrugged.

"YAY!" The twins cheered. Harry sighed and followed the twins as they dragged Draco to the ice-cream shop.

"Ok, what dose everyone want?" Harry asked.

"Chocolate fudge-"Draco began.

"With extra nuts." Harry finished.

"Yea." Draco smiled.

"I want the same!" Truth smiled.

"I want choc-mint!" Hope put in. Harry nodded and went to get the ice-cream.

"So girls, what have you two been up to?" Draco asked.

"We went to see Uncle Albus! But when we left Daddy looked sad." Hope sighed, glancing up to see Draco's reaction. He looked thoughtful and Hope grinned.

"Ok, here we go." Harry handed the ice-cream out and sat down in the only remanding seat, next to Draco.

"Daddy, can we go walking?" Hope asked. Harry nodded and stood up. The twins ran ahead leaving Harry and Draco to walk together. An unconfutable silence fell over them, as they watched the twins.

"So, I see you remembered my favourite ice-cream." Draco hated silence.

"How could I not? You never ate anything ells." Harry smiled.

"I didn't think you'd remember after five years." Harry closed his eyes. He should have known it would come to this. "Nice day, isn't it?" Harry nodded, finishing off his ice-cream.

Hope and Truth, annoyed that their 'plan' wasn't coming along, ran back to the two adults and 'accidentally' ran into Harry, knocking him into Draco; Draco tumbled backwards and landed on his back with Harry on top, a very questioning position.

"S-sorry." Harry climbed of off Draco and helped him up, blushing bright red.

"That's ok." Draco smirked. Hope and Truth looked put-out that they didn't kiss like in **Lion King **but it was a start.

"Hope, Truth, you two should slow down." Harry scolded.

"Daddy, why is your face red?" Hope asked, not at all bothered she was in trouble.

"I-I'm angry." Hope raised an eyebrow, really he should give her some credit she was four!

"Is it supposed it be _that _red?" Truth asked. When Sirius was angry he turned pink, not bright red! Harry gave up as Draco sniggered behind him.

"I should be going." Draco smirked. The twins pouted.

"Can Mr Draco come tomorrow?" Truth asked. Harry sighed, why him?

"If Draco wants to." Draco shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do." The twins grinned. "See you all." Truth and Hope waved after him.

"Today was fun!" Hope grinned.

'FUN!' Harry groaned and rubbed his temples.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!"

'WHY ME?'

"Daddy, why are you making lion sounds?" Truth asked.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**What shall the terrible two do next? Find out in chapter 7! Also I NEED A BETA! Really badly! **

**Thanks to: **

**Death-Angel-123: LOL, there's a LOT more cliffies! –backs away from knife- hehe, ok, no need to use a knife hehehe**

**A League of Their Own Fan: Thanks! Here's the update! **

**Seeker: I know. **

**ShaShiSar221: I'm glade you love the twins! I love writing about them. Thanks!**

**Janet Martini: Harry and Draco may fall in love again-wink, wink- but who ever said they still don't love each other? LOL! The twins still have some more plans up their sleeve. **

**Jou-kaiba-mokie: LOL! I see you figured out my plane! Here's the update. **

**Fifespice: They would, wouldn't they? Pansy is rather bitchy, but she gets a sad ending! LOL! **

**Shadow DarknessDragon: Thanks! Hope you caught that canary, LOL! Thanks again!**

**Joeys girl: Thanks! Draco won't be finding out for ages. Thanks for the review!**

**KatKit: Thanks! **

**Please review! **

**Love ya lots, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here's chapter 7! Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Beach Madness!**

Isabella lent against the counter in the kitchen watching as the twins helped Sirius make pancakes, the kitchen looked like a battle ground but Isabella really didn't want to clean up so she left it too Harry when he woke up. Isabella watched as Hope attempted to break an egg but only dropped it to have it smash on the floor with the yolk and white everywhere.

"Oops!" Hope grinned.

"Don't tell me, did the twins do something?" Isabella looked up to see Harry his hair messy and wearing a pair of green silk pyjama pants.

"Morning Daddy!" the girls giggled, covered in flour.

"Good morning girls, Sirius, Izzie." He sat down on the stool but stood back up and picked the melted butter paper from the chair. The girls giggled again.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" Truth asked as Sirius poured the rather lumpy liquid into the frying pan and flipped it.

"Hermione and Ron have invited us all to the beach."

"THE WEASELS!" Sirius looked over his shoulder at the gapping twins and the pancake he'd flipped fell on, amazingly, Isabella.

"SIRIUS!" Isabella shrieked.

"Sorry Izzie." Sirius smirked.

"Girls, don't be rude." Harry snapped.

"We're not." Hope grumbled.

"I'm going to get changed. You four should do the same." Harry stood up and turned to leave.

"Don't you want pancakes? Hope and I made 'em!" Truth smiled proudly.

"I think there's more mix on you two than in the frying pan." Harry smiled. "I mean three." Sirius poked his tongue out. He was covered in not only flour, but butter, egg, milk and smudge blue berries.

"Come on girls." Isabella led the two girls over to the table and set it up and placed down the lumpy blueberry pancakes.

"So what are we going to do today?" Hope asked. Isabella smiled.

"We're going to remind them of the past." Sirius winked.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked Truth looked up as well.

Isabella sighed. "It's complicated."

"Why does everyone say that?" Truth demanded.

"Just eat your pancakes and get ready."

* * *

Julian dreaded seeing the 'terrible two' as he'd dubbed the Potter twins. He sat on the sand next to his sisters, Morgan and Diana, awaiting the end of his day. His mum and dad were arguing over some pointless thing again. He closed his eyes to enjoy the warm sun when…

"WEASELS!" He, and his sisters, were knocked over by a silver-blonde and black blur.

"AHH!" Julian tried to jump away but to no prevail.

"Hey red Weasels!" Truth grinned, inches from Julian.

"Uh…hi…" Julian backed away, blushing.

"Guess what! We invited Mr Draco!" Truth grinned. Julian raised an eyebrow, the guy who'd fought over the tomato sauce with his dad?

"Uh…ok…" Julian was at a loss for words. Morgan though seemed to have a lot to say…

"Do you know it's RUDE to bowl into someone?" Her eyes were flaming and she glared angrily at the twins, who completely ignored her.

"Look here he is! HEY MR DRACO!" Truth and Hope waved at the approaching man who waved back.

"You invited ferret-boy!" Ron ragged. Harry smiled weakly.

"Well its more like the twins invited him." Harry backed away slightly. Sirius sat on the sand next to the group of kids and removed his sunglasses.

"So Hope, Truth, you both know what to do?" He winked. Hope and Truth nodded with identical mischief smiles and saluted. Draco finally came to the group and the twins jumped up to greet him.

"Hi Mr Draco!"

"Hey girls, how are you?" Draco smiled.

"Hope, Uncle Sirius and I made pancakes!" Truth grinned.

"Really?" Draco smiled at the two. Harry smiled softly.

"Do you kids wonna go swimming?" Isabella asked, pulling of her sun dress to reveal her white bikini.

"Looking good Izzie!" Sirius whistled all he got was a stinging hex. "Hey! It was a complement!"

"Your charm has never left you." Isabella complimented sarcastically.

Sirius buffed his nails. "I know."

"I was being sarcastic." Isabella took Hope and Truth's hands, Julian, Morgan and Dianna followed them down to the waves. The others lay back on the beach. It was around lunch that Isabella and the kids returned. Hope sat next to Draco and Truth sat on Harry's lap.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Truth complained and a small growl followed from her stomach. Harry chuckled and pulled out some food. Sirius caught the twin's eyes and winked. The two nodded and looked.

"Mr and Mrs Weasel and the rest of you Weasels, and Izzie and Sirius, wonna come seashell hunting?" Hope asked standing up. "Mr Draco and Daddy can mind the stuff!" Ron, Hermione, Isabella, Sirius and the Weaseley children, followed the Potter twins over to the rocks, leaving Draco and Harry behind.

"So…" Harry trailed off not sure what to say.

"So, the twins said you saw Dumbledore yesterday." Draco thought of the first thing, this seemed the make Harry tense and he regretted it.

"I-It was nothing." Harry muttered. The two sat in silence not sure of what to say. "So how have you been for the last five years?"

"Alright. As you know I took over all my father's businesses and got engaged to Pansy." He ended it with a small shiver. "You?" He was rather eagre to find out what Harry did after leaving.

"Well I quit Arura training before I left to Australia. I took up Quidditch after the twins were born and I'd meet Isabella and hired her." The tension between the two was so thick one cold cut it with a knife. The two talked about small things.

"-And when McGonagall caught us in the broom closet!" Draco cackled. The two were rolling on the ground laughing.

"'Inappropriate activities.'" Harry micked in-between laughter.

"They were good times." Draco laughed. Harry only nodded.

"And what, may I ask, are you two laughing over?" The two looked up to see Isabella's warm smile, in her arms she held a sleeping Truth, behind her was Sirius hold a sleeping Hope, Hermione held Chris and Ron with Dianna and Morgan and Julian walking behind.

"Nothing." Harry smiled getting up and taking Hope. "I guess we'll be going now?" Draco also stood up and stretched.

"I should be going." He nodded to them before turning and leaving. Harry hugged Hope closer and smiled slightly.

"I know that look." Isabella grinned slyly.

"What look?" Harry asked, smiling innocently. Isabella only grinned, while Sirius picking up their stuff. "Thanks guys. See you all tomorrow?" Hermione and Ron nodded before Sirius, Isabella and Harry left.

"I see you were having fun with Draco." Sirius grinned.

"We were just talking." Harry couldn't hide his smile.

"You know, it would have been the perfect opportunity to tell him." Harry's smile faded and he looked at his feet.

"Now really isn't the best time, and I'm not just saying that to put it off, now _really _isn't good." Isabella got the drift and glanced at Sirius.

"What are you going to tell the twins?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Hopefully it won't go to the point were they have to know." The three lapsed into silence.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Hope you all liked this chapter! –Starts dancing around- I reached 60 reviews! My mark! Oh and my computers being stuffing up, so sorry for the short chapter. **

**Thanks to: **

**Elektra107: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope is rather cute. Here's the update! **

**KatKit: Thanks for the review! **

**MidnightsRose: thanks! Here's the chapter, hope you liked it!**

**Skittlelove: It is embarrassing for Harry isn't it? LOL! I'm glade you love them. As for Draco finding out…wait and see! **

**Firedragon-luver: LOL! I'm sorry if I've put you off having twins. My older siblings are twins and there horrible! I'm glade you love it and I hope you like what's in store!**

**HPDMfan05: thanks! I hope you like what happens! **

**A League of Their Own Fan: Thanks! I hope you like the update! **

**Fifespice: ok, you find out what Dumbledore said soon, the twins still have much in store, and Isabella and Sirius did go where they were saying and Harry will reveal why he left. Hope you liked the update! **

**Draculas Knight: Thanks, I love the twins too, there so fun to write! LOL**

**SAXandCLARINETgrl: Thanks for checking it! I'm glade you like it! **

**The New Shinigami Hikari: Really? LOL! I'd love you to tell me about some of the things you and your friend did, I could add it in the story. **

**Kay: I know! I was too lazy to look it up in the book so guessed! Sorry if it annoyed you! **

**Janet Martini: I'm glade you still see the sparks. The twins will get brattier, besides it makes the story fun! LOL**

**Beautiful-Boy-Lover: They are cute. They d need lessons from Sirius, which they'll be getting. **

**Jou-kaiba-mokie: thanks! They are aren't they? LOL! Hope you like the update! **

**Please review! **

**Love ya lots, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Today I stole my sister's, HappyDevil, muses; please welcome Bea, COH and Cole! **

**Bea: I was forced here against my will. **

**SBA: um…let's just start the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Gold framed Photo. **

Today the pent house suite which Harry Potter and his family occupied was quiet. Amazingly the twins were asleep, Sirius and Isabella were asleep but Harry sat in his room at his desk writing. He was trying to fix the problem which had occurred the day he had talked to Dumbledore. After a few minutes a light knock at the door bought Harry back.

"Harry, are you ok?" Isabella stepped in, still in her night gown, and sat on Harry's unmade bed.

"I'm fine, just trying to fix this." He muttered. Isabella nodded.

"Daddy?" Isabella and Harry looked over at the door were a very sleepy Truth stood, rubbing her eyes with her small clenched fist.

"Truth, what are you doing up?" Harry asked, as Truth walked over and crawled into his lap.

"I woke up and Hope was asleep." Truth yawned. "Whatcha doing?"

"Talking. Are you hungry?" Harry asked. Truth nodded and laid her head on Harry's chest and yawned again. "Want some breakfast?"

"Ok." Truth climbed off his lap and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll get her breakfast and you get some sleep." Isabella ordered.

"Yes mum." Harry smiled. Isabella smiled and followed Truth. Harry packed his papers away and looked over at his dresser, he had placed his favourite photos, Truth and Hope when they'd first been born, the two were sleeping side-by-side in pale pink blankets, Isabella, The twins and Sirius when they'd all gone to the beach, the twins and Isabella had buried Sirius in the sand and only his head was visible, Truth and Hope's four birthday parties and Isabella dressed as a ferry for their second birthday, Hermione and Ron with Morgan, Julian, Dianna and Chris, The three when they'd been at school and pictures of his parents and finally the picture of Hope and Truth when he'd taken them to his first Quidditch match. Harry sighed and opened a drawer to stuff his papers in when he caught sight of one of his favourite photos which wasn't on his dresser, in a gold frame was a picture of…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius ran past Harry's open door and in fright he dropped the photo onto his desk.

"What's going on?" He heard Isabella shout.

"The twins! They dumped flour on me!" Sirius yelled and sure enough he was as covered in flour as the morning before. Isabella burst out laughing as the twins appeared with big grins on their faces. Isabella tried to look stern but failed. Harry smiled and went back into his room to change. Hope trotted in.

"Daddy, Uncle Sirius must be angry coz his face is bright red!" Harry chuckled and searched through his wardrobe for some clothes. Hope climbed onto his chair and looked at the stuff on his desk. "Daddy, why do you have a picture of Mr Draco?" Hope held up the gold framed photo of Draco, it was the week after the war and it was Draco, amazingly, smiling, a muggle photo. Harry froze as Hope held it up. In two strides he reached Hope and snatched the frame out of her hands.

"Out." His voice was low and cold. Hope shivered at the tone, never had her Daddy spoken like that. She fled the room. Harry threw the photo back in the drawer and heard the faint breaking of glass. He slammed it shut, threw on the clothes and sat down at his desk.

* * *

After Hope had finished explaining what had happened Isabella sighed. "Don't get your father worked up, he's having a lot of trouble right now and doesn't need you two poking around." Hope and Truth pouted. "And don't you two give me that look!" She placed two bowls of cereal in front of the two. The two ate and had mine wars behind Isabella's back. Finally Sirius reappeared, his hair damp. "Cereal?" Isabella asked, placing a bowl in front of him. Sirius mumbled something and picked up his spoon.

"What are we doing today Aunt Izzie?" Truth asked, flicking a spoon full of coco pops at her sister.

"Well your fathers busy so Sirius and are taking you to see London."

"What's Daddy doing?" Hope asked after wiping cereal from her cheek.

"Bassines he needs to take care of. Now hurry up and get dressed." Isabella ordered, the two ran of to their room and Isabella looked over at Sirius. "I hope Harry will be alright."

"Of course he will!" Sirius smiled reassuringly. "He's James' son, he'll find a way out of it."

"I hope your right."

* * *

Dumbledore sighed and flipped through more documents searching for something; _anything _to help Harry and make sure the problem was dealt with before a hearing was needed. He was on the verge of giving up when the door opened and in steeped a twelve-year-old student with shoulder-length blood-red hair, pale skin, clear brown eyes and a worried look.

"Um…I hope I'm not disturbing you Mr Dumbldore sir, I really need to talk…" She mumbled looking at the floor.

"Please, call me Albus. Take a seat." He gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk. "What can I do for you Constance?"

"Well," Constance sunk unsteadily into the offered seat, "It's about the case, between Harry Potter and my father…" She rubbed her arm nervously.

"You mean the case between Harry Potter and Gerald Ruth?" Constance nodded.

"M-my Father is serious about this case and won't stop until he's achieved what he wants…"

* * *

Isabella and Sirius were all but dragged through London by the excited twins, the two had never seen London properly and were amazed at the big crowded city full of muggle things. They dragged them to an amusement park were Sirius got sick on the tea-cup ride, and bought loads of cotton candy and jumped around on a sugar high. Finally the sky became dark and Isabella and Sirius were able to drag the twins home, who were still on a sugar high. At home Harry's mood hadn't changed much and he seemed more stressed then before and kept rubbing his blood-shot eyes.

"Harry, I think you should take some potion and go to bed." Isabella suggested, scared for the wellbeing of her best friend's son.

"I'm fine Izzie." Harry snapped.

"It was just a suggestion…" Isabella muttered.

"I'm sorry Izzie, this is stressing me out and I have a Quidditch match in three weeks, I really need to get this case over with and go back to Australia." He collapsed onto his bed and sighed. "Why do these things happen to me?" Isabella sighed and sat next to him.

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise?" Isabella suggested Harry gave her the 'you-have-to-be-kidding' look. "Well think about it, maybe it would be a good time to talk to Draco…"

"No time is a good time!" Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you are way too much like your father!" Harry smiled and closed his eyes. But a tapping at his window made him open them again. Isabella got up and walked to the window and let the owl in and took the letter. She read threw it bite her lip and looked at Harry. "You better have a lawyer Harry…"

* * *

**TBC…**

**Bea: SBA isn't here right now.-the cupboard in the back ground moves.-**

**COH: uh…I guess I'll do the thanks from SBA-picks up cue cards- thanks to:**

**Fifespice: Unfortunately the thing is bad-sigh-But it'll work out! And Harry and Draco have a HIGH chance of getting back together! **

**KatKit: Thanks! I love 'em too!**

**Firedragonluver: I'm glade you love the twins! Pansy shall have a humiliating ending, MWAHHAHA  
****Bea: wow, she's more evil then me and I'm a Yami! **

**Skittlelove: They may get back together-wink, wink- Harry shall reveal all soon! **

**Mrs.HarryPotter12: Thanks! Sorry the update took forever! **

**Janet Martini: Thanks! Harry and Draco will have more moments! **

**Zeynel: Thanks! Glade you love it! **

**The New Shinigami Hikari: LOL! I'll use it next chapter! And I'm sure you're not dim witted! **

**Shadow DarknessDragon: As long as you caught the bird, LOL! LOL, it was fun to read too! Good luck with that bird! **

**Kelz: Thanks! Glad you like the story! **

**AragornThorongil: Sorry for the crap spelling! I've got a beta, who's doing a great job, I hope the next chapters will be more bearable to read! **

**Jou-kaiba-mokie: Thanks!-glomps-**

**Elektra107: Thank you! **

**xxStarDreamerxx: Sorry for the deal of the update! Thanks!**

**Bea: FINAALY! We can go!**

**COH: um…should we let SBA out?**

**Cole: she'll find her own way out. **

**Love ya lots, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I finally got out of the cupboard to write this chapter! Then I got sick! Anyway, here it is!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Of Lawyers And Sick Children**

The day seemed perfect, the weather was perfect and everyone was outdoors except the Potter twins, who were sick.

"AHHCHOO!" Truth jumped back as she sneezed loudly. Hope was lying on the couch with a washcloth over her burning forehead and a thermometer in her mouth. "I don't like being sick!" Truth grumbled. Isabella smiled as she handed Truth a small cup of potion.

"Drink this and you'll feel better." Isabella promised. Truth took a sip and spat it back out.

"EWWW!" Truth yelled. Hope snickered, although it was muffled by the thermometer. Isabella sighed and took the cup back to the kitchen. Sirius came in holding a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. The twins looked longingly at the food.

"Hey girls, how are you both?" Sirius asked sitting down in the chair next to Hope.

"Sick." They both mumbled. Sirius chuckled at the two pouting girls.

"Where's daddy?" Truth asked, sitting down on the pile of cushions she'd piled up.

"Your father is…trying to figure out a problem."

* * *

Harry rubbed his head tiredly. He was sitting in a café waiting for Isabella to arrive. He glanced at the clock again, she was already twenty minutes late, where was she? The door opened to the small muggle café and in stepped Isabella, wearing jeans and a sleeveless dark blue top, she caught sight of Harry and sat across from him.

"Sorry I'm late!" She smiled, her dancing blue eyes shone in the dim light.

"I know that look, what's up Izzie?" Harry asked suspiciously. Isabella grinned.

"I have found you the perfect…lawyer!" Harry sat there for a second before saying.

"Who?"

"Blaize Zabini!" Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. He's perfect Harry! He's the best and has won every case!"

"Izzie, Zabini is…Draco's best friend!" Isabella's mouth dropped open.

"Oh crap!"

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Draco sat at Blaize's desk, the two were talking.

"I've got a new client." Blaize added.

"Who?"

"Some person named Isabella, I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"Isabella…" Draco thought of the Italian nanny for the Potter twins but thought it unlikely, why would she need a lawyer?

"I should get going, I'm meeting her at the Three Broomsticks, and I'll see you later?" Draco nodded and left the office. Blaize apparated to the Three Broomsticks and looked around the small room. An Italian looking woman sat at one of the booths with a man, whose back was to Blaize. He walked over; the women looked up with dancing blue eyes and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Blaize, I'm Isabella and, well you already know him, Harry." Blaize almost feel over, it was Harry, except no glasses he noted. Harry gave him a strained smile.

"Zabini." Harry nodded. Blaize came out of him shook and looked over at Isabella.

"No mean to be rude, but why is he here?"

"Actually, it's Harry who needs you for a lawyer." Isabella sighed. What could Harry have done that needed a lawyer?

"What's the case?" He asked, sitting next to Isabella.

* * *

Truth and Hope were lying in the lounge room bored out of their minds. "Uncle Sirius, what can we do?" Hope asked. Sirius thought for a moment.

"Want me to tell you two a story?" Sirius asked. Hope and Truth exchanged a look.

"Do you have any stories of Mr Draco and Daddy?" Truth asked. Sirius looked wide eyed at the two.

"W-what?"

"Well if Daddy has a picture of him then he must have known him." Hope shrugged. "So does he know him…?" Sirius was giving in and the twins could tell.

"Uh well…I um…was that the toaster? I better go get it!" Sirius quickly left the room.

"How could da toaster call Uncle Sirius?" Truth asked.

"I don't know." The front door opened and Harry and Isabella's voices drifted down the hall.

"DADDY!" the two called, Harry and Isabella walked in and smiled at the two.

"Hey girls, where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Getting the toaster, it was calling." Hope informed him as if she were talking about the weather.

"Getting the toaster?" Isabella and looked at Harry who shrugged.

"What did you do?" Hope asked.

"We had lunch with an old _friend_." Truth yawned.

"I think you two should sleep for a while." Isabella picked Truth up and Harry got Hope, they took the two into the girl's bedroom.

"Now sleep." Harry smiled.

"Ok," yawn, "daddy." Harry smiled at the two before leaving the room. Sirius was sitting at the counter with a burnt broken toaster in front of him and a half-furious half-amused Isabella.

"What the hell did you do?" Isabella attempted a glare but failed as she snorted in laughter when the toaster let of sparks and Sirius yelled and fell of his stool.

"The toaster wouldn't give me my toast, so I hexed it." Sirius glared at the burnt object that once was a toaster. Harry snorted at his godfather and walked over to the refrigerator to get some water.

"Sirius…" Isabella was on the verge of collapsing in tears of laughter.

"Stupid toaster!" Sirius stormed out of the room. Isabella chuckled and looked over at Harry.

"So…how are you?" Harry looked up and sighed.

"Besides the fact my ex-boyfriend's best friend knows all my problems and can easily reveal them to get revenge, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Harry! If I'd known he was Draco's friend I wouldn't have hired him!"

"It doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't say anything I'll be fine."

"What about the twins?" Isabella bit her lip and looked up at Harry.

"If Zabini is as good as you say then they won't have to know."

"Harry! You're fighting for them! They'll have to know, what if you lose?" Harry looked up at her.

"I can't lose." Harry left the kitchen and Isabella rubbed her head the humour of Sirius' toaster problem had long since left now replaced with worry for the twin's future.

"I wish you were here Lil."

* * *

**TBC…**

**Hate to leave it here! Hope you all liked it! Sorry there wasn't much Draco! Next chapter there will be, promise!**

**Thanks to:**

**Cheezewiz: I'm glade you liked it! I hope this chapter gave you more of an idea! Thanks!**

**A League of Their Own Fan: -grins- as you wish!**

**Retarted monkey: G'day! Thanks so much!**

**Firedragon: its ok, the picture will be bought back up in later chapters.**

**Jessy: Ok your question, I have no idea, I just like the thought of it! **

**Me: I know I've got a beta. **

**Janet Martini: Nothing does go Harry's way does it? And it only gets worse! Thanks!**

**Phoenix A Black: Thanks! Your cousins must be terrors? LOL! Here's the update!**

**Fifespice: Time will tell! Draco is yummy huh? LOL! **

**Zeynel: Thanks! All your questions will be answered soon! **

**MidnightsRose: Thanks! It is rather confusing, sorry! I'm glade you love them! **

**Shadow DarknessDragon: No probs! Good luck with designer career! I talk to myself too, people usually just give me the 'I suspect as much' look, people are so wired! **

**KatKit: Thanks! Only time shall tell what fate awaits Harry! MWAHHAH! Don't worry its not all bad! **

**Elektra107: Thanks! Harry will have a bumpy road ahead! But it'll turn good for him! Here's the update!**

**Skittlelove: Draco will get involve with the case and find a few interesting things! Here's the update!**

**Thanks and please review! **

**Love ya lots, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I've finally decided to reveal the case! Here you go. And Thanks to my Beta!

* * *

****Chapter 10: The Truth Is Told**

Draco Malfoy found very few things relaxing. Pansy was _not _one of them. He was locked up in his tower watching the sun rise and thinking things through. Harry was back, with daughters. He'd never once thought of having children, now seeing Harry with Truth and Hope he wondered what had happened, one day they were happy and together, next Harry had disappeared from his life. Draco had wondered what Harry had done. Maybe he'd found someone he loved more than Draco so he ran off with him, then ended up getting dumped while pregnant, a strong possibility. Draco sighed and looked down at the grounds. Frost from the night before still clung to the grass, in three weeks Australia would verse England then Harry would be gone again. He turned away from the window deciding that he'd had enough of the view he unlocked the door and left the tower. As he walked down the steeps and down the hall turning left then right and left again before he came to a cherry wood door. He decided that the office would be a good place to hide.

* * *

Blaise usually got the whole history of his clients and their case. But there was something about Harry's case. He knew he wasn't getting the whole truth, just a watered down version. He was determined to get the whole truth. Blaise decided to confront Harry himself on the matter. That's why Blaise waited at the Quidditch stadium for Potter to finish practise. Finally a loud whistle was heard and an order to 'hit the showers' was called before the group of Australian Quidditch stars came towards him. He stood back and waited for Harry; as soon as Harry passed him by he grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"I need to talk to you." Harry gave him a confused look but followed him out onto the empty Quidditch pitch.

"What do you need?" Harry asked.

"The true story. The version you gave me isn't real is it?" Harry fidgeted under the gaze and stared at anything but Blaise.

"Not here. Meet me at my hotel room tonight at eight." Harry quickly left Blaise.

* * *

Harry dreaded ever inviting Blaise to come over. There was no way out of telling him the truth. He'd sent the twins to bed early and made sure that Isabella and Sirius where out and made sure the twins couldn't hear in. Harry paced the kitchen and debated if he should tell the _whole _truth, maybe leave out a few details. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a counter.

"FUCK!" He clutched his knee and hopped around. A knock at the door was heard and Harry cursed quietly as he hobbled over to the door. Opening it he saw Blaise standing there looking annoyed at waiting but smirked at the sight of Harry.

"Having troubles Potter?" Harry glared at him icily before standing aside. Blaise walked past him and into the lounge room. "So Potter, what's the truth?" Harry rolled his eyes and sat down in an armchair.

"Blunt as always." Blaise didn't seem to be offended by his statement and sat on the couch.

"Well dancing around the subject gets you nowhere."

"True." The two fell silent, Blaise waiting for an answer and Harry waiting for an escape.

"Potter, we don't have all night. What is so important that you couldn't say it at the empty Quidditch pitch?" Harry sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"What do you want to know?" Harry lent back and looked at Blaise.

"Why does he want the twins? What happened between the two of you?" Harry rubbed his eyes.

"I meet Ruth five years ago when I was…when I was still with Draco." Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"You cheated on Draco?"

"NO!" Harry glared at him for the comment, then his gaze softened and a sad look came across his face. "I-I went to see Draco, when I opened the door I," Harry paused and frowned, "I saw him kissing Parkinson. I was sad, hurt and angry, so I went to this party a friend from work invited me to. I usually don't drink but like I said I was angry and hurt so I drunk more than I usually would. When Ruth saw I was drunk he," another pause as Harry sighed, "He offered me a drink which he'd spiked with potion."

"He raped you didn't he…?" Blaise's voice was low.

"I woke up the next morning in his apartment." Harry's eyes held unshed tears. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I was scared that they weren't Draco's. So I quite Auror training and moved, with Sirius, to Australia. Ruth must have found out I was pregnant and now wants the twins." Blaise looked at Harry with confusion.

"Why didn't you tell Draco?"

"Tell Draco? Why? It's my life!"

"Oh so your boyfriend has no place in _your _life? I can't believe he fell for you!"

"I ALWAYS LOVED DRACO!" Harry jumped up and glared at Blaise.

"Daddy?" The two looked around and saw Truth and Hope standing in the doorway looking at their father in fear and confusion.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Harry asked quietly. The girls nodded.

"Why were you yelling?" Hope asked.

"I'm just…a little frustrated. Its ok girls go back to bed." The girls turned, still a little frightened, and left for their rooms.

"Do they know?" Harry looked over at Blaise.

"I never told them. I was going to get a blood test but I didn't want to know the answer." Harry sat back down and rubbed his face. Blaise suddenly stood up and looked down at Harry.

"I promise by the end of this case you'll never see Ruth again." Harry looked up at him.

"How can you? You have _no _idea what Ruth can do."

"I'm the best Potter. I'll do it."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**I'm sorry it's short! I had to end it here for dramatic affect! Thanks so much to my reviewers! 101! GO ME! **

**KatKit: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**A League of Their Own Fan: Here you go! **

**Elektra107: Thank you! Things only get worse for poor Harry!**

**Janet Martini: Well now you know! It will get worse for Harry, but, hopefully, he won't lose! **

**Jessy: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Fifespice: More yummy Draco, I promise! He'll play a part in the trial. Here's the update!**

**Anon: I'm so glade you love it! Here's the update!**

**Skittlelove: I hope you understand the case more! I can be confusing at times. Here's your update!**

**xxStarDreamerxx: Sorry! I love suspense, I couldn't help myself! Sorry it's not clear, I can be confusing at times but I hope this chapter explained a few things, I hope you'll keep reading! **

**MidnightsRose: Thank you so much!**

**Phoenix A. Black: LOL! Thanks so much! Toasters are evil! Stupid contraptions! Sorry I got on a rant! Thanks for the review! **

**Please review! **

**Love ya lots, SiriusBlack's Angel. **


	11. Chapter 11

**OK here's chapter 11 enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Park**

Harry rubbed his temples as he looked over some documents; he'd just finished Quidditch training and was reading some papers Blaise had sent. In the background the twins were playing some game that consisted of them trying to climb every piece of furniture without touching the floor. So far Truth was winning. Isabella and Sirius were arguing over some pointless thing again and the stereo was blaring Green Day. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration and was tempted to shout but was too tired, besides the twins had only just gotten over their illness. Isabella seemed to have noted his frustration so turned off the stereo ending the girls' game.

"AUNT IZZIE!" they whined together, Isabella ignored them and simply turned to Harry.

"You need to get out, take the girls to the park, NOW!" She added as Harry opened his mouth to protest.

"FINE! Girls get your coats." The two grinned, jumping off the table and running into their room. "Happy?" Harry asked standing up and glaring at the Italian women.

"Yes." Isabella smiled happily, but then went serious. "I know your meeting with Blaise didn't go…well…but you need to get back into life, the twins may not be with you if it doesn't go to plan, you need to spend time with them." Harry knew Isabella was right, she was always right, but it still didn't make him feel any more relaxed. The twins reappeared grinning.

"Come on Daddy!" Truth and Hope grabbed hold of each of his hands and pulled him out of the suite.

"HAVE FUN!" Sirius called.

* * *

The twins had dragged Harry to a small muggle park were they stoped to play on a swing set while Harry looked around at the happy families walking around and playing with their children. Harry sighed and looked back at the twins, who were stuffing ants down a little girl's dress, who ran around screaming while the two just laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly dragged the two away. They walked around for a while before the two girls spotted an ice-cream truck and dragged Harry over.

"MR DRACO!" Harry looked over to where Hope pointed to, sure enough, Draco Malfoy.

"Hello girls, Harry." Harry smiled politely.

"Draco." Truth and Hope glanced at each other; a little disappointed the two didn't seem rather happy to see one another.

"Do you wonna come with us Mr Draco? We're walking around!" Truth smiled. Draco smiled down at the two and was about to answer but the two had already started to drag him along so he had no choice but to follow. Harry sighed, quickly paid for the ice-creams and followed the three. The two were talking to an interested Draco at the bridge.

"Here you go girls." The two grinned and took the melting cones from their dad.

"Thanks Daddy!" Harry lent against the bridge railings next to Draco.

"How are you?" Draco asked. Harry looked up.

"I'm fine." He lied. "You?"

"Same here." Harry pushed off the railing and watched as the girls throw rocks into the water, aiming deliberately at ducks.

"What are you doing here, I thought you hated muggles." Harry tilted his head in, what Draco always thought as, an adorable way.

"I come here now and then; it reminds me of…stuff…" Draco shrugged. '_It reminds me of when you were here!' _Draco added silently.

"Oh…" Harry looked back at the girls to see Truth push some little boy into the murky water.

"Ooops!" Truth grinned, while Hope laughed behind her back.

"Truth!" Harry groaned. Draco smirked. Harry and Draco walked over to the two. "Truth, why did you push him in the water?" Harry asked, scared of the answer.

"He said I looked pretty!" Truth pouted. Harry rolled his eyes and picked her up.

"Truth Lillian Potter, you can't go around pushing people into water because they say you're pretty." Truth rolled her eyes.

"He tried to hold my hand as well!" Truth argued. Harry sighed. "He was a jerk!"

"He was five!"

"So!" Draco and Hope snickered behind their backs.

"Truth…" Harry sighed. The mother of the boy looked hysterical so Harry ushered the twins away. Draco grinned at the two.

"You both defiantly have a knack for trouble." The two grinned, not knowing what 'knack' meant. Harry sighed and set Truth down next to her sister.

"Please promise me you two won't cause any trouble for the rest of the day." The twins crossed their fingers behind their backs and nodded.

"Promise Daddy." They chorused. Draco smirked seeing the crossed fingers. When Harry turned around he lent down and whispered.

"Very original." The girls grinned.

"Are you three coming?" Harry called. The three caught up with Harry who took them to a small café. The four sat at a table and talked. Draco remembered the old times when he and Harry were still together. After they finished lunch Harry and Draco carried one twin each back to the pent house. As they finally reached the Motel they found the two were fast asleep, well at least they thought they were, they took them into their bedroom and Harry walked Draco to the door.

"Thanks for lunch." Draco smiled. Harry smiled shyly back.

"It's ok."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Draco prayed for a 'no'.

"I have practise at five, but after that I'm free."

"Wonna have dinner? As friends." Draco added.

"Sure." Harry smiled.

"Great, I'll see you at…six?"

"Sounds great." Draco smiled charmingly before leaving before he saw Harry's blush.

"Daddy has a crush!" Harry spun around to face the two wide awake twins.

"Girls!"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Hey! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took sooo long, my computer kept stuffing up and I lost this chapter at least twice! Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review. **

**Thanks to:**

**MidnightsRose: Thanks! LOL! Glade you like the toaster! It is evil I swear! **

**Kari A: Um Draco isn't the only one with blonde hair…you'll find out more later, thanks for reviewing and here's your update! **

**Siiarrei: Thank you so much! I'm glade you liked it! Thank you! **

**Epiphanys-Curse: Thank you! No, no one has ever said I'm awesome, you'd have to be the first! Thank you! **

**Katkit: Thank you! Here's the update! **

**DeathAngel123: Hehehe, no need to kill me! –Runs away- **

**DestineyEntwinements: I'm sorry! Here's the update….so do I get my cookie? **

**Reader Person: I'm sorry if you can't read my story any further! I apologies, I'm sorry. **

**Jessy: its horrid isn't it, -sigh- I'm so cruel. Draco will be pissed, but I'm not so sure he'll be killing…**

**Zeynel: Thank you, glade you liked it! Blaise is sworn to secrecy but he may drop a hint or two…**

**Silvrfoxfire: LOL! Well actually the Ruth guy _is _a Death Eater, though Harry had _forgotten _to mention that little fact. The girls do take after Draco in a lot of ways, LOL. We'll have to see what Draco does, although we're all for him dumping Pansy and admitting parenthood! **

**A League Of Their Own Fan: Thank you! **

**Fifespice: very tragic, Draco will have a good explanation, we hope, and everything will hopefully turn out ok and Draco will be the twins father, we pray…**

**Beautiful-Boy-Lover: LOL! Sorry about the cliffies, Draco will hopefully wake up soon! Heres the update! **

**Shadow DarknessDragon: I'm sure you love em, -grins- Yes! Let the trial commence! Draco will be in it, naturally, and the twins are going to figure this all out, they are too smart! **

**xxStarDreamerxx: It only gets more twists and turns! **

**Sarahamanda: Thank you so much! **

**Shakespeares Whore: Thankyou! I'm glade you're enjoying it! I'm sorry about the cliffy! Heres your update and I hope your mind is at ease now! **

**Elektra107: Thankyou! Yes, poor Harry indeed! Thankyou, heres your update! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Retarted monkey: g'day! Thanks so much, I'm glade you're enjoying it! **

**Fudgebaby: Thanks, heres the chapter, sorry for the wait! **

**Skittlelove: Thanks, Harry should get a blood test, but hey, where's the fun in that! And Harry's not the only one who has to deal with someone! I hope you like what I do! Heres the update.**

**LovinLovegood1: Thankyou! Heres the update enjoy! **

**ForeverRain: Thankyou! I'm glade you like it! Heres the update, hope you liked it! **

**Happy Face : I'm glade you like it! Sorry for the spelling! I'm a terrible speller! Heres the update, hope you like it! **

**Phoenix A. Black: Thanks! I'm glade you like it! I was going to make the scene more dramatic but hey, you got chills! Heres the update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Janet Martini: well we'll see if your right! Thankyou! Heres the update, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Daniel Radcliffe's Angel 10689: Yes poor Harry, I know how you feel! I hope he doesn't lose custody either! They are adorable! Heres the update, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thankyou all so much, pleases update! **

**Love ya lots, SiriusBlack's Angel! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here's chapter 12! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The date-I mean 'Get Together'**

"DADDY HAS A CRUSH!" It was the only thing the twins would sing as they skipped around the house, breaking things as they went. Isabella and Sirius were laughing their heads off as Harry glared at them angrily.

"It's _not _a date!" Harry fumed. The twins stoped in front of Isabella and Sirius.

"Daddy has a crush-"Hope grinned.

"On Mr Draco-"Truth giggled.

"And they're going-"

"To have dinner-"

"TONIGHT!" They both yelled. Sirius and Isabella laughed harder and the twins giggled.

"OK, that's it!" Harry stormed off towards his room. The four didn't seem to care as Truth and Hope did a weird dance that looked like tap and ballet combined and sung…

"_Daddy and Mr Draco sitting in a tree k-r-c-s-i-g-b, first comes the date, something then comes us!" _The two grinned at their failed attempt of the song.

"We'll work on the song." Sirius laughed. Isabella chuckled.

* * *

Blaize sighed as Draco paced his living room, he was there for two reasons, one he needed to escape Pansy and her pink flowers, and he needed to rant to someone about his predicament.

"If you're stressing so much why don't you cancel?" Blaize asked, flipping through one of his many law books.

"No way! I've been waiting for five years!" Draco flopped down on the couch next to Blaize. "I wonna know why he left, if it was something _I _did?"

"Good question…" Blaize muttered. Maybe Draco had an idea…

* * *

Harry glanced nervously at his watch, he had half an hour. He quickly looked up as the snitch zoomed past his left ear the tips of his wings tickled the sensitive skin. In one fluid movement Harry's hand shot out and snatched the golden ball from the sky.

"WELL DONE POTTER!" Harry's captain shouted up. Harry grinned and landed on the ground. "Well that's all for today, hit the showers." Harry shouldered his broom and headed to the locker rooms, he felt more nervous on the ground and his warm shower did little to calm him. When he got home he found the twins were watching TV, Harry had ordered one to be in his room, with Sirius. They were, Harry noted by the theme song, watching Yu-Gi-Oh**-1-**and trying to explain the story line to a clueless Sirius.

"But how the _hell _do two spirits share a body!" Sirius shouted in frustration. Isabella hit him over the head. The twins then went into a long lecture of the show while Harry headed to his room to get ready. Harry pulled out his favourite shirt and pants. After getting changed and trying, and failing, to comb his hair he went back into the kitchen were Isabella was making dinner and the twins were still trying to explain Yu-Gi-Oh to a dumbfounded Sirius.

"Are you ready?" Isabella asked quietly.

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Harry sighed. "We'll see…"

"Daddy!" Harry looked down at the Hope and Truth who were smiling oh-so-innocently at their father.

"What did you two do?"

"NOTHING!" They both pouted, "We were wondering can we have a puppy?" Hope asked, they used their baby eyes and Harry faulted.

"Why? We already have Hawk and Hedwig." The girls scrolled at the mention of the two owls. Hedwig was usually always sleeping and was rather snappish in her old age while Hawk, Isabella's owl, was sharp and hated children.

"We want a puppy!" Truth whined.

"I'll think about it." Harry promised, in other words 'no'.

"YAY!" Harry looked up at the clock hanging on the pastel walls.

"I have to go, I'll be back later." He hugged Hope and Truth, reminding them to go bed, and left the pent house. He arrived at Malfoy Manor by apparition. He tugged at his black shirt before walking up the path to the large black oak doors with golden serpent knockers. His knocks echoed down the gloomily lite corridors reaching a nervous Draco. He jumped up and made his way down the twists and turns that led him the front entrance. He took a deep calming breath before opening the door to come face-to-face with a nervous Harry.

"Hi." Draco coughed to cover his high pitched voice.

"Hi…" Harry avoided Draco's eyes; they stood for a moment in awkward silence before Draco remembered to be the 'Host' and beckoned Harry into the Manor. He invited Harry into the grand dinning room. "I almost forgot how beautiful this place was." Harry muttered, staring up at the doom ceiling that rose into darkness.

"It's been what? Six years since you've been in here?" Draco asked, he watched Harry's face as he stared at the smooth grey stone that seemed to glitter in the half light of the candles.

"About that." Harry looked into Draco's silver-grey eyes. Time seemed to freeze as silver-grey meet emerald green; the past didn't seem to matter as they stared at the eyes of their beloveds. Harry was rudely bough to reality at the stench of thick, heavy smoke. "Is something burning?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose at the suffocating smoke.

"OH SHIT!" Draco ran out a side door that led to the basement-kitchen. Harry followed, covering his eyes as the smoke stung them and left unshed tears. Draco had rushed through the smoke and pulled his wand out, vanishing the smoke and fire and pulled out a burnt chicken. Harry came up behind the blonde and snorted at the crisply burnt would-be chicken.

"I take it we'll be going out for dinner." Harry grinned. Draco glared at the chicken. "Why didn't you get one of your house-elves to do it?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to try cooking, I figured if muggles could do it so could I." He threw the chicken in the bin. "But now I'm regretting the whole cooking thing. So were to?"

"I don't know, I haven't been here in years, you pick somewhere."

"I know a decent restaurant."

"Lead the way." Harry smiled.

The restaurant was on the rich side of Wizard London; it was expensively decorated and had privet booths and tables. Harry and Draco took a table near the bar and ordered drinks. They talked about their lives after Harry left to Australia. Draco told Harry about the horror of being with Pansy and how the wedding was forced on him. Harry told him about raising the twins and changing lives.

"So who is worse? Truth or Hope?" Draco asked, taking his dinner from the waiter.

"Well Hope has this thing were she can manipulate anyone into doing or saying whatever she wants and Truth is the trouble maker who always leads them into mischief. It's hard to choose who's worse." Harry smiled. "But they are cute." They spent the rest of the evening talking about school and their childish arguments they shared. When seven rolled around they decided to call it a night and walked back to the Hotel. "I had fun." Harry smiled.

"I did too, although the dinner wasn't exactly what I planned." Draco half-smirked-half-smiled.

"Maybe next time." Harry laughed. For the second time that evening their eyes locked, the world stopped and the past left them. They lent forwards….

"SHIT!" They jumped apart and looked widely around to find Sirius sprawled out on the floor with the twins looking down at him giggling.

"Sirius! Hope! Truth! What are you three doing?" Harry asked placing his hands on his hips and looking down at them crossly, the look didn't affect the twins who smiled innocently and skipped over to Draco, giving him a small hug.

"Hi, Mr Draco!" They chorused, smiling brightly.

Draco chuckled. "Hello girls, terrorizing Sirius again?"

"Of course not!" Hope ginned.

"I think its time you two went to bed." Harry hinted. The girls smiled.

"Ok, bye-bye Mr Draco, nigh-night Daddy!" They climbed over Sirius and ran off.

"Sorry about that." Harry rubbed the back of his neck as Sirius climbed off the floor and slowly made his way to bed, rubbing his sore back.

"It's ok." Draco smiled. "I'll see you later." Harry nodded and Draco apparated after giving a small-mock-bow. Harry blushed lightly, smiling giddily before going inside.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**-1- My sis is obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh so I put it in for her! Sorry if you don't get the whole, two spirits in one body thing. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I hope enjoyed this chappie and thanks to:**

**A Legend of Their Own Fan: LOL, I know! It took me longer than the chapter its self. Thankyou!**

**Talons: Thanks, I wouldn't be so sure-wink, wink-He'll get the story, hehe. **

**DeathAngel123: -backs away- DON"T KILL ME!**

**Batfinc: hehe, they are, aren't they! Heres the update!**

**Fifespice: Thanks! I hope so too! Hehe! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Shadow DarknessDragon: LOL. I hate crowds as well; I hide in my room with my radio on, although the TV sounds like a good place, hmm… I love that season too! I was kind of going for spring but autumns so much better! LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**MissMUSIC: -blinks- ok…**

**Epiphanys-Curse: Sorry! I'll try and make my chapters longer! I hope this chapter was long enough! Thanks for the review!**

**LenaRose: Thanks! I love 'em too! They still have more planned for Draco and Harry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**DestinyEntwinements: hehe! YAY COOKIE! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! –The cookie is finally mine! MWAHHAHHA!-**

**Emeralddragon: Don't worry, Harry won't lose the girls, their too cute! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Janet Martini: I know! Thankyou! I hope your next predicament is true, and that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Solv: Thanks! LOL. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Skittlelove: LOL. They'd embarrass me too! He'll come around, we hope! It is rather obvious, until you meet Ruth…Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Zeynel: THANKS!**

**Sarahamanda: Thankyou, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Elektra: Thankyou! I loved the ending too! Hehe! Thankyou and hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Thankyou all soo much! Please review!**

**Love ya lots, SiriusBlack's Angel! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while!**

**Chapter 13: Trial Begins. **

Harry had been training hard for the up coming game against England, mainly to distract himself from the trail. It had been a hot Monday morning, surprisingly hot as it was autumn, when he'd been chasing the snitch, concentrating so hard he didn't notice the man until he'd bowled right into him.

"OOF!" The impact of hitting the man made Harry fall from his broom, luckily he was less than a meter in the air, and tumble across the freshly clipped grass. He shook his head and looked over at the person he hit. The man was taller than Harry and by his looks, older, with neatly cut brown hair, dark blue eyes flecked with gold and a muscular build. He too had fallen over, crimpling his jeans and blue shirt, but he didn't seem surely damaged. Harry got to his feet and made his way over to the man and his broom. "Sorry, about that, I wasn't really concentrating on my surroundings." Harry apologised, picking up his fallen broom and offering a hand to the man.

"Well I really shouldn't be standing around on a Quidditch pitch." He smiled, taking Harry's hand and hoisting himself up. "I'm Kevin Fletcher." Even his teeth were perfect, Harry noted before also smiling.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"I should have known." Kevin smiled, shaking Harry's hand, which he was still holding.

"If it's not rude to ask, why were you on the pitch in the first place?" Harry inquired, ducking as Emma, a chaser, flew over them.

"I'm a journalist for the Quidditch magazine; _Brooms and Snitches._" Harry nodded, remembering the magazine, which had been realised a week before he'd left to Australia. "I'm here to interview the Australian team. And as I've already um…_bumped _into you, could I possible have an interview?" Harry shrugged seeing no harm in Kevin.

"Sure, it would be a nice break from trying to catch that snitch."

When practise had ended Harry had given Kevin an interview to make front page. But Kevin wasn't finished questioning the Wizard saviour.

"One last question." Harry turned back to the reporter waiting. "Will you go out with me?"

"Um…"

* * *

Hope and Truth had found the wonder of Isabella's make-up! They trotted into the kitchen, in a proud fashion, both supporting red lickstick, none made it to their lips, blush all over their hands, eye shadow on their cheeks and nail polish on their eye lids.

"What the hell!" Isabella cried when they had grinned proudly to their nanny.

"Do you like it?" Hope asked, eyes shinning. Sirius was laughing so hard it was hard to hear him.

"They-choke of laughter-look like-another choke-you!" Isabella had promptly hit him over the head with her wooden spoon.

"Come on girls." She took their hands and lead them to the bathroom. When she opened the door she let out an ear splitting scream.

"OWWW AUNT IZZIE!" Truth yelled, rubbing her ears and smudging the blush. The bathroom floor was half covered in bath salts while the other was covered in the blue bubble bath.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Isabella screamed. Hope grinned proudly.

"We made a beach!" **-1- **Isabella pulled out her wand and vanished the mess making the twins pout.

"Don't you two EVER make a _beach _again." Isabella waved her wand again and the water spat from her wand drenching the two.

"She must be doing that PMS-ing thing Uncle Sirius told us about." Hope whispered. Truth nodded. Isabella handed the two towels and marched out of the room while the two dried off. Sirius appeared in the doorway holding fresh cloths and a hairbrush which Truth eyed with suspension.

"Don't mind Izzie, she'd just a little…off…" He winked at the girls. "Now let's get you out of these wet cloths before your dad gets back and kills me."

* * *

When Harry opened the door sometime later he found Sirius, Truth and Hope huddled under the small table in the hall. Truth was gently rocking while muttering. "She can't see me, she can't see me."

"Um…I'm afraid to ask…" Harry placed his broom down and walked over.

"It's Izzie." Sirius whispered, peering around in fear. "She's PMS-ing and well…it's scary!" Harry chuckled and walked into the kitchen where Isabella was making dinner, three cracked pots and a broken cup laid on the table and she was stirring the gravy so violently and he noticed a crack in the metal spoon.

"Um…Izzie…?" Isabella wiped around and Harry ducked missing the spray of steaming gravy.

"WHAT?" She snapped and Harry felt more afraid then he did when facing Voldermort.

"Um…are you…ok…?" Isabella narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Do I _look _ok?" Harry didn't answer but Isabella didn't notice as she began raving. "Truth and Hope found my make-up and now I need to go buy more! They used all the bath salts and bubble bath to make a _beach _then got their _best _cloths covered in _chocolate!_" Harry had the urge to hide with the girls and Sirius under the table, but he was saved from Isabella's ranting by the arrival of a barn owl.

_Mr H Potter._

Harry tore open the letter while Isabella peered over his shoulder impatiently.

_Mr H Potter. _

_The Trial for custody of Miss Hope Charlotte Potter and Miss Truth Lillian Potter against Mr Gerald Paul Ruth will begin in two days time; your lawyer has been noted of the date and time. _

_With all due respect, _

_The council of family Affairs. _

A whole bunch of signatures followed but Harry ignored them and looked to Isabella who had a sad look on her face.

"So it's really going to start…" She muttered. Harry nodded. They stayed silent for a moment.

"What am I going to tell them?" Harry asked, looking up at Isabella in hope.

"The truth."

"The truth? Oh because that's so wonderful! 'Oh girls I forgot to tell you both, you may be the daughters of a Death Eater who rapped me one night or the guy you've taken a great liking to and now I have to go to court and try and fight to see you again!' That'll be a great bedtime story!"

"Well what are you going to tell them? What if you _lose _Harry, then what?"

"I won't lose! I can't…" Harry wiped away the unshed tears.

* * *

Blaise cursed softly under his breath as he read the letter the Family Affairs Council had sent. He threw the letter aside and sat back. Only two days time to prepare, not to mention Harry's match was in less than a weeks time so it made everything even more difficult. He gathered his papers he would need for the trial and read over some notes, luckily he had a back up plan if Harry didn't win, and Harry persuaded Blaise not to mention the rape incident, only if it was truly desperate moment, so Blaise would have to fight harder. But first he needed to talk to Harry.

He meet with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Did you get the letter?" Blaise asked after taking his seat across from Harry who already held a butter beer.

"We only have two days!" Harry hissed. Blaise nodded.

"The court wants to get this over with and soon, Ruth has been sulking around and persuading the court to hurry with the trial."

"How good are my chances?" Harry needed to know wether or not he had a chance with his daughters.

"Harry if we don't tell them about…that night…then you'll have a very slim chance of winning."

Harry shook his head. "You can't say _anything _about it!" Blaise nodded reluctantly.

"Then you better do all the things you wanted to do with them, because this trial may not come out in your favour." Harry's eyes went down cast and Blaise sighed. "Look I'll need to meet with you before the trial to over some things."

"Not tonight." Harry looked back up. "I'm…busy tonight."

"Ok then…tomorrow."

"Alright."

* * *

Harry didn't know why he hadn't told anyone about his date with Kevin Fletcher, maybe it was because he knew their reaction.

"_**But what about Draco?" **_

Draco was the one who was getting _married _Harry was merely going on _one _date, but still he didn't say anything about the date.

* * *

Isabella was still in her PMS mood and the girls had taken to hiding in their room while Sirius went to Remus'. Harry stayed in his room looking at the picture of Draco in the gold frame and thinking. Luckily Isabella had decided to take her rage out on the TV and was yelling abuse at the poor little TV man who was trying to tell the weather. Harry gazed at the picture and remembered the day he'd taken the photo, it was after Ginny had declared she was engaged, Harry frowned slightly, last he'd heard of the youngest Weasley she was in China for her Auror work with her husband and two kids. She was the first Harry had confessed to about being pregnant; they had been training together as Aurors, she'd been the one to suggest Australia, she had a pen pal there once. Oh course she knew nothing of the 'incident' only he was pregnant and had no idea who the other father was. Harry had often thought of a blood test but was too scared of the answer to go through with it.

"Daddy, why is Aunt Iszzie yelling at the TV?" Harry looked over at the door were Truth stood next to a nervous Hope. Harry smiled at the two, he couldn't imagine losing them.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**-1- My sis and Bro made a beach, my mum didn't see the creative side to it...

* * *

****Well there's chapter 13! **

**Thanks to: JameseMalfoy, Marikili68, anneth10, skittlelove, Azure, Elektra107, darkchildlover, Epiphanys-Curse, Janet Martini, Jacc, lovinlovegood1, Talons, emeraldDragon-Jessy, MidnightsRose, fifespice, sbkar, Shadow DarknessDragon, zeynel, Sarahamanda, DestinyEntwinements, Ashes of Stars and ElementalCrisis. **

**Sorry I had no time to answer Reviews and I'm really pissed off right now so yeah…**

**Thanks and Review please. **

**Love ya lots, SiriusBlack's Angel. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heres chap 14 enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: A Date With A Journalist **

Harry ran his hand through his thick dark hair and looked himself over. He'd gone for a simple approach of jeans and a white shirt. He wasn't planning on going all out for one date! Besides, it meant nothing…

"Daddy, Truth stole my teddy bear!" Hope complained. Harry turned around and smiled at the small blonde.

"Well tell Truth to give it back."

Hope nodded and ran out of the room hollering, "TRUTH, DADDY SAYS GIVE IT BACK OR HE'LL KILL YOU!" Harry frowned at the yell but decided it was the best time to go, as everyone would be distracted.

He grabbed a coat before calling. "I'm going out, be back later." Than dissaperated out. Kevin had arranged for Harry and himself to meet at The Leakey Cauldron. Harry found the journalist sitting in a back table. Taking a deep breath Harry made his way him. "Hi…"

* * *

Draco needed to get out! Pansy was trying to make him pick flowers! Come on flowers! So being the great Slytherin he was he made up a great excuse. "I need to get milk." Yep he was a brilliant Slytherin. Once he'd escaped the evil clutches of Pansy he realised with a jolt he didn't have anywhere to go. An idea came to mind so, it being the only idea Draco came up with, he took it and headed off. When he appeared in front of the room of Harry Potter, silence greeted him and he thought there to be no one home, but as he turned to leave the sound of glass shattering reached him.

"TRUTH!" Draco winced at Isabella's screech and the door flew open, spilling out Sirius and Hope. Draco looked down at the two who had quickly shut the door. Hope looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Mr Draco!" Draco smiled down at the girl and smiled.

"Hello Hope, terrorizing Isabella I see." Hope smiled innocently.

"Never!"

"So Draco, now that you've turned up, mind taking Hope," Sirius was cut off as the door opened and Truth jumped out, "and Truth out somewhere?"

"Sure." Draco smiled as Truth and Hope jumped up grinning.

"Bye Uncle Sirius!" Hope called as Draco led the twins out. Sirius only waved as he bravely ventured back into the pent house room.

Draco took the twins to Diagon Ally, the dragged him into every toyshop they could find and finally Draco dragged them away with the promise of ice-cream.

"Where to next?" Draco asked, handing Hope her ice-cream and paying.

"Pet shop!" Truth called and Hope grinned and nodded.

"Ok." Draco followed the two down the ally to the Pet shop. Draco raised an eyebrow at the cute puppies and kitties that stared at him through the caged doors.

"Mr Draco!" Draco looked over at Truth and Hope who were cooing over a small golden Labrador. "Isn't he cute?" Truth smiled. Draco looked at the puppy and had to admit it was cute.

"mmm…yeah…" He looked down at the puppy again and looked back to the twins, why not?

* * *

Sirius watched Isabella with caution as he ate his precious coco pops. Isabella was furiously cleaning the kitchen. She was scrubbing an, all ready clean, spoon while muttering under her breath. A loud 'CRACK' announced the arrival of Draco and the twins.

"UNCLE SIRIUS!" The twins called happily; between the two they supported the golden puppy. "Look what Mr Draco got us!" Truth smiled happily stroking the dog's thick fur.

"A DOG!" Isabella screeched, her eyes popping at the sight of the dog.

"Uh yea…" Draco steeped back at the hysterical woman and Sirius clutched his coco pops and cooed at the dog. "Um…maybe I should go…" He headed for the door, scared of the crazy nanny. As he opened the door he heard voices drift from outside.

"…I had fun." There was no mistaking Harry's voice. Curiosity took hold of Draco and he peeked out through the crack of the door and could see Harry's back.

"I did too." Draco frowned at the unfamiliar voice.

"Well…thanks…" Draco could sense Harry's awkward-ness in his tone.

"Wait, Harry." Harry looked back and Draco caught a glimpse of perfect brown hair.

"Yes?"

"Would I be able…to see you again?" Draco couldn't stop himself from growling.

"Mr Draco, what's wrong?" Draco spun around and hit his head on the copper doorhandle and winced. Truth and Hope stood before him, giving him odd looks. "You sound like Joey." Hope stated.

"Who?"

"Joey." She pointed to the golden puppy at her feet who gave Draco a doggy grin.

"Joey…?" The puppy gave a sharp bark and the door flew open, knocking Draco off his knees and sent him sprawling across the floor in an undignified way.

"Draco?" A surprise Harry asked, looking down at the grumbling blonde.

"Who's he?" An angry Truth asked, glaring up at Kevin. Joey barked again and trotted over to Draco and licked his cheek.

"Get off!" Draco pushed the offending pup away and sat up.

"Uh…this is Kevin Fletcher…" Harry nodded to the journalist who smiled down at Truth.

"He looks like an ass!" Truth snapped.

"TRUTH!"

"What's going on?" Sirius had reappeared with his beloved coco pops. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kevin Fletcher." Kevin smiled, holding out his hand. Sirius looked down at the offered hand as if it were a spider.

"Sirius." Sirius ignored the hand and helped Draco up. Joey barked at their feet and ran around.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Mr Black." Kevin smiled, dropping his hand.

"I'm Hope." Hope piped up, glaring up at Kevin.

"It's nice to meet you Hope."

"Well it's not nice to meet you."

"Hope…" Harry groaned.

"What the hell is going on?" Isabella had appeared looking as angry as ever.

"Daddy bought some ass home." Truth informed her, matter-of-factly.

"Truth! Don't swear!" Harry snapped. Draco stood amongst them, unsure as what to say or do.

"Why's Draco here?" Harry asked, looking to the blonde.

"He took the girls out." Sirius informed him. "And bought them Joey." He bent down and picked up the dog in his free arm.

"Joey?" Harry finally noticed the presence of the puppy.

"YEP!" Hope smiled. "See Mr Draco is better than the ass-guy."

"Don't swear!"

"Fine!"

"Maybe I should go." Kevin and Draco echoed together.

"Yeah, it would be best." Harry muttered offhandedly.

"I'll see you Friday than." Kevin smiled before dissaperating along with Draco.

"What did he mean by, 'I'll see you next Friday then' Harry? Where were you?" Isabella demanded.

"Um…well…you…see…" Harry trailed of. "Well I went out with Kevin…"

"WHAT?" Isabella and Sirius shouted together. Joey barked.

"Look can we talk later?" Harry asked, looking down at the curious twins. "And why were the twins out, at night?"

"Yea, why were they?" Isabella snapped, looking over at Sirius.

"Um…uh…well…it was only four! Hey we're supposed to be concentrating on you!"

"Daddy, what's going on?" Truth asked.

"Nothing girls, you two should be in bed." Isabella steeped forwards and took the girls hands. "Come on girls."

"Come Joey!" Hope called and the puppy jumped out of Sirius' arms and followed the girls.

"Don't start." Harry muttered, walking away from his godfather.

"Start on what?" Sirius asked, following Harry into the kitchen.

"I'm busy tomorrow." Harry completely ignored the question and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. "Keep the girls busy for me." Sirius nodded and sat next to the Australian seeker.

"Isabella told me about the trial." Harry looked over at Sirius and drowned the glass. "Are you ok?" Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Hopefully I will be."

Sirius smiled. "Hope and Truth can go a long way." Harry smiled.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**I'm ending it here, sorry! Thanks to:

* * *

**

**KeyvieSnape: **-grins- just wait and see!

**Elektra107: **Thanks! The court will take a few chapters. Heres the update!

**Epiphanys-Curse: **Thanks! I was only mad coz my brother was harassing me! Stupid git! I did read it over! Before I wrote the chapter, which I hope you enjoyed!

**DarkChildLover: **Did you really cry? Aww I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed the update.

**xXPillzXx: **I thought so too! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed the update

**enchantress of the dark: **I'm glade you like it! Hope you enjoyed the update!

**Hpets: **thanks! Hope you like the chapter!

**Batfinc: **poor Harry indeed! But Draco is getting married to Pansy, so what's Harry going to do? Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire: **thanks! I hope you enjoyed the update!

**Janet Martini: **Sorry! I'm a person of suspense! Hehe, the twins are so creative! Your questions will be answered soon! Hope you enjoyed the update!

**JamesMalfoy: **Hehe! Thankyou and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Doxie: **So true! There'd be no story and no more bratty twins to write about! Hope you enjoyed the update!

**DestinyEntwinements: **Here, here! Not necessary, you'll see next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the update!

* * *

**Thanks so much! Please Review! **

**Love ya lots, SiriusBlack's Angel. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Trail Part 1**

Hope frowned as Isabella dragged the comb back through her knotted hair.

"OW!" Hope whined throwing a glare at her sister who was giggling behind Isabella's back.

"Hold still." Isabella commanded. "How you two got hold of Sirius' wand is beyond me." The two exchanged evil grins that put the Weasley twins to shame.

Truth tugged at her pale green dress. "Why do we have to go to the Weasel house?"

"Because Daddy, Uncle Sirius and I are going out today so you're Aunt Hermy and Uncle Ron agreed to take care of you two today so you can play with Julian and Diana." The twins made a face. "And no pranks!"

"But Aunt Izzie we can't play with the Weasels, they're WEASELS!" Hope argued. Isabella frowned and tied Hope's hair up.

"Don't call them Weasels. Now where are Sirius and Harry?"

"Isabella!" Sirius entered the room caring his blue tie and warring an 'I-can't-do-this' expression.

"Yes Sirius?" Isabella stood up and watched as Sirius held up the tie.

"Help!" Isabella sighed and took the tie from him.

"You're hopeless Sirius." Isabella sighed as she did his tie. "Girls, could you two go see what your father is doing." They nodded and ran off to Harry's room.

Harry was sitting in his chair; he was fully dressed and ready to go to court. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he thought over things. Blaise had everything prepared for the trial and all Harry had to do was sit there and tell the court why he should have custody over _his _girls.

"Daddy, Aunt Izzie said to see what you were doing." Hope climbed into the lap of her seeker father and looked up into his distant emerald-green eyes. Harry blinked and looked down at the two.

"Oh, nothing." Harry smiled down at the two; he kissed their foreheads and picked Hope up. "Come on girls; let's not make your aunt wait."

When they entered the lounge room they found Isabella strangling Sirius with his tie.

"Take that back Sirius Black!" Isabella yelled. Sirius gagged as she tightened the knot.

"I'm…sorry!" He wheezed. Isabella loosened her hold and glared at him angrily.

"Don't ever say anything like that again!" She seethed. Sirius nodded and rubbed his neck.

"What did you say this time?" Harry asked, placing Hope down.

"That her dress was ugly." Sirius sniffed. Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Isabella who was preparing the fire for Hope and Truth.

"Come on girls." Harry led them to the fire, cautiously walking up to Isabella. Hope and Truth came up behind him. Isabella had a handful of floo powder and was squeezing it tightly.

"The Weasley household." She threw, well more pegged, the powder at the flames that turned a deep emerald. "Get in!" Truth went first and Hope followed.

"Be good." Harry called after the two as they disappeared.

"Now Harry it's time to go." Isabella took Harry's arm and dragged him over to Sirius. "After you, Black." Sirius nodded and disappeared with a 'pop'. "Harry." Harry followed Sirius and Isabella followed him. They appeared in a council chamber were a small group of wizards and witches had gathered in the stands surrounding the small area. A long table held six council men who looked down at Harry, expecting the saviour. Harry shifted and looked around for Blaise who was yet to appear.

"What if he doesn't turn up?" Harry asked, fear and anxiety laced in his voice. Isabella placed a comforting hand on Harry's shaking shoulder.

"He will Harry." She assured him. Harry nodded not listening to her. He spotted Blaise and relief washed over him in a crashing wave.

"I'll see you guys later." Isabella and Sirius nodded before leaving to sit in the crowd. Harry approached Blaise.

"Potter, for once you came on time." Blaise smirked.

"Of course, I am fighting for my daughters." Blaise nodded and sat down at one of the two tables in front of the councils' table. Harry sat beside him and they waited in silence.

* * *

Hope tumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace right into her sister.

"Hope!" Truth shouted pushing Hope off of her.

"Sorry." Hope smiled. She got up and dusted off her purple dress.

"Girls!" They looked over and saw their 'Aunt Hermy' walking into the room carrying Chris. "Are you two ok?" Hope nodded as Truth picked herself up and looked around for Julian and Diana.

"We're fine." Hope smiled, elbowing her sister.

"OW! What was that for?" Hope sent her a look and Truth caught on.

"Hey Aunt Hermy and Littlest Weasel."

"Are you girls' hungry?" Hermione asked choosing to ignore the Weasel comment.

"Yes!" The two chorused, racing into the kitchen. Hermione chuckled and followed them in. Diana and Julian were seated at the table waiting for their lunch. At the arrival of the two Julian paled and hide behind his hands.

"Julian, Diana, make Hope and Truth welcome." Hermione sent them pointed looks and sat Chris in his chair.

"Hello Weasels." Truth grinned, seating in the seat beside Julian while Hope sat beside Diana.

Julian glared at them. "We're not Weasels!" He growled hotly. Truth just grinned and tugged his hair. "OW!" Julian punched her and she slapped him back so he tugged her ears.

"JULIAN RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione had seen Julian's actions and at the arrival of the angry Hermione Truth's eyes filled with crocodile tears.

"Aunt Hermy!" She wailed. Hermione took the bait, hook, line and sinker.

"Oh it's ok Truth!" She gathered Truth into her arms and hugged her. Truth sent a smug smile over Hermione's shoulder at Julian, who glared at her.

"Mum, she's faking it!" Julian cried. Hermione frowned.

"Julian, don't make-up stories!" Truth and Hope had to clamp their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing outright.

"Where is your dad?" Diana asked when Hermione had gone back to the kitchen.

"He's out with Aunt Izzie and Uncle Sirius." Hope answered matter-of-factly.

"Doing what?" Julian asked, his curiosity taking over his anger. Hope looked around to see if anyone was listening before leaning in.

"I heard my Aunt say something about a trial." Hope whispered.

"A what?" Diana asked.

"A trial." Hope repeated.

* * *

Harry was wriggling his hands and looking around nervously. Kevin had arrived and smiled encouragingly at him. Harry looked around for Ruth but couldn't find him. Relief and anxiety washed over him and he began to fiddle with the end of his tie, looking around the room he saw everyone was whispering in hushed tones, starring down at Harry as if he were the main attraction at a zoo.

"Stop fiddling." Blaise hissed, he was stacking parchment on the table and setting everything up.

"I can't help it." Harry hissed back letting go of his poor withered tie.

"Harry!" A voice called behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder and beamed.

"Ginny!" He got up and went to greet the youngest Weasley. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in China."

"I heard about the case." Ginny smiled. Her hair which was once long was now cut shorter and she seemed older than the last time he'd seen her. She wore her Auror robes and a thin layer of make-up.

"It's good to see you." Harry smiled, hugging her again.

"You too."

"Potter, may I remind you we're in court." Blaise snapped. Harry let Ginny go and turned back to Blaise.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, sitting back down.

The council was growing impatient as Ruth or his lawyer hadn't arrived yet. As they were on the verge of sending someone to find them the doors opened with a dramatic bang and in strode two men.

One was in his late thirties with greying hair and sharp eyes that scanned the room. He wore expensive robes of a dark blue and held a leather brief case in one of his hands.

Behind him was a man that made Harry shiver and fear grip his heart.

He was tall and round with light blond hair that was almost white and steel, almost unhuman, grey eyes. He wore grubby robes made of a moss green and his hair was plastered to his head with thick amounts of grease. Gerald Ruth.

"Finally Mr Ruth." A council man sighed. "Now we can begin the case against Gerald Ruth and Harry Potter over the custody of Hope Potter and Truth Potter. Mr Gerald Ruth will be represented by Mr Travis Johnson and Mr Harry Potter will be represented by Mr Blaise Zabini. Let the trial for custody begin."

And with that last sentence Harry's life began to slowly crumble.

* * *

**TBC…**

**OK I may not be able to write for awhile so don't expect updates soon.

* * *

**

**Anyway thanks to:**

Cara: Kevin is an ass! For the Draco and Pansy thing, you'll have to wait!

* * *

**Thanks to everyone ells!**

**Please Review!**

**SiriusBlack's Angel. **


	16. Chapter 16

**So Sorry for my slow updates!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: And It All Begins **

Harry hated the council men, he hated Ruth and his lawyer and he hated the fact that he was Harry Potter.

The trial began with the head of Council, Edward McKenzie, stating the reasons of the trial.

"We are here for the trial between Mr Gerald Ruth and Mr Harry Potter over custody of Miss Hope Potter and Miss Truth Potter.

Mr Ruth is fighting for full custody of the children and a weekly child fee from Mr Potter. While Mr Potter is also fighting for full custody of the children and a restraining order against Mr Ruth to be unable to see the children.

Mr Zabini will be representing Mr Potter while Mr Johnson represents Mr Ruth. Mr Johnson will begin."

It turned out that Johnson was a smooth talker and easily talked of how Ruth was robbed the chance of ever seeing his little girls because of Harry Potter's greediness and how Ruth should have the chance to be with them…

By the time he had sat down Harry had dug his nails deep into the flesh of his palm. His eyes were narrowed and his arms shook slightly.

It was Blaise's turn to speak. He turned to face the judges and began a well learnt speech on how Harry had raised the twins as a single parent and kept up a full time job. He also went into how Ruth had never bothered finding Harry until he found out about the news of Harry's children.

Harry fidgeted in his seat, cold shivers running down his spin every time Ruth looked at him.

Finally court was dismissed for tomorrow. Harry slipped over to Ginny, Isabella and Sirius.

"Are you ok?" Isabella asked carefully, watching Harry's face.

"Yea…" Harry really wanted the girls there.

"Come on, we need to go and get the girls." Isabella turned to leave.

Harry nodded and followed them. Ginny linked arms with Harry and smiled up at him sadly.

"You need to tell them Harry." She whispered. Her eyes stared up at him with a Molly look.

"Not if Zabini can do his job properly." Harry brushed aside his hair and sighed.

* * *

Truth tilted her head and starred at her sister's art. After lunch Hermione had set up some paper and paints for the four to use while she took care of Chris. 

Hope had created a picture that was a swirl of colours and shapes.

"I don't see a picture Hope…" Truth frowned and looked up at Hope who sighed impatiently.

"It's a picture of Daddy and Mr Draco together." She motioned to a few parts that were a series of squares, circles and colours.

Truth nodded, still not seeing anything. She looked at her own art. It was a picture of a clown. It was good for a four year old and she had concentrated on it really hard.

"I like yours." She looked up at Julian who was looking at her picture. Truth flushed a pale pink. Diana giggled and poked Julian.

'POP' Harry, Isabella and Sirius appeared in front of the four.

"Daddy!" Hope and Truth yelled together.

"Hey girls." Harry hugged them tightly. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yep!" Hope beamed. Truth nodded eagerly by her sister's side.

"Hey Harry, how was it?" Hermione appeared in the doorway with Chris on her hip.

"Uh…not so good…"

"Oh I see…"

"Uncle Sirius look at my picture!" Truth ran over to the false-convict holding her clown picture in her little hands as if it were gold.

"Wow Truth, that's amazing." Sirius applauded, looking at the picture. "You defiantly have talent." Truth grinned brightly.

"Look at mine!" Hope held up her picture and Sirius had the same reaction.

"Very good."

"Come on girls, we really need to go." Isabella picked Hope up and Sirius scooped up Truth. Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and turned to the fireplace.

"Good luck Harry." Hermione called faintly.

* * *

Draco paced his study and thought. He was fuming over the fact that Harry was dating someone; he ignored the fact that he was _marrying _someone. 

"How could he?" He growled out. Even after four long years he was still possessive over Harry.

His eagle-owl, Immael, squawked in annoyance, he had a cluster of letters in his beak and didn't look all too happy. Draco strolled over snatched the letters away, earning a sharp beck on the knuckle.

Draco tore open the letters, one from his mother in France, one from his aunt in Italy and a few letters for business. The last letter was different. It was a Ministry letter. He opened it and read the scroll.

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_I'm afraid that Miss Jane Gleason in the department of Family Affairs has become sick and Mrs Walsh is unable to come because of family matters. We know that you are part of the School Council but we need someone to take Miss Gleason's place._

_Please get back to us soon. _

_Edward McKenzie,_

_Head of Family Affairs._

He rolled the thought around for awhile. He had done some family affairs matters before so it wouldn't be too hard. He wrote his reply on the back and sent it off with Immael.

He then sat back down and summoned a glass of brandy.

* * *

Blaise was sitting at his clean oak desk, running a hand through his usually perfect hair, which was now messy. Johnson was a tricky character; no doubt he would pull out any stops to make sure his client wins. Harry was going to lose if he didn't admit the truth. 

Louis, his owl, flew in and landed on his lamp, holding a Ministry scroll in his beck. Blasie took it and read through the note.

"SHIT!"

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for my very slow updating! I've just started back at school, a hellish nightmare! Please don't hurt me! Unfortunately the story is drawing to a close BUT this is where the interesting stuff starts!

* * *

**

**Lots of thanks to all who reviewed! To my lovely anonymous reviewers: **

Cara: Thanks for the review! I'm sorry, curiosity kills the cat, hmmm wonder if that would happen –here kitty, kitty, come her!- Oh um anyway with the DNA test, you'll just have to wait! But since the story is almost over you'll find out soon!

Unknownnnnnn: Thanks for the review! Oh I don't know, Ruth could be the real father, you'll just have to see! Oh of course the twins are going to do something, their Hope and Truth. Draco is going to be on the case, read above!

* * *

**And of course thanks to my signed reviewers!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**With Love, SiriusBlack's Angel**


	17. Chapter 17

**Soo sorry this chapter took so long. But I've finally gotten around to posting it! Thanks as always to my beta!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: The Trial part 2**

_It was dark and cold; the doors leading to the grounds were opened and let in the cold air. Sitting under a certain tree by the lake, huddled in a thick coat, trying to keep out the cold snow, was Harry Potter. _

_He pushed a strand of hair from his eyes and sighed, watching his breath freeze in the air before him. He was taking great pleasure in the silent, cloudy night, the moon come out behind the Smokey clouds. _

"_What are you doing out here?" Harry's head looked up at the soothing voice. Draco stood before him, a silhouette against the white snow. _

"_Nothing." Harry smiled, patting the place next to him. Draco sat down and wrapped a slim arm around Harry's shoulders, offering him his body warmth. _

"_Is that so…" After years of hatred between the two, they had finally grown to respect each other deeply and shared a strong bond. _

"_Why are you out here?" Harry moved closer to the blond. _

"_Couldn't sleep." Draco stared down at the raven-haired boy, the one he'd loved since fifth year. _

"_Why not?" Harry found he couldn't sleep either, visions of the up coming war raged through his head, those he had lost haunted his heart, he had no inner strength, just a faced of calm strength. _

"_I keep seeing…stuff…" _

_Draco didn't want to share this particular matter with him as the truth was, whenever Draco closed his eyes he could only see Harry, dead, in the hands of Voldermot, the light in his eyes lost forever and blood running down his lush lips. _

_Harry reached up a hand and traced a finger down Draco's cheek. "Whenever I close my eyes, I see the ones that I have lost and the ones I could lose in the battle." He paused at the corner of Draco's lips. "Will you promise me, that you'll be there when the battle is over?" _

_Hope was shining brightly through Harry's eyes and Draco found he couldn't say 'no' even if he had wanted to. _

_He caught Harry's wrist and moved his hand to his lips. "I'll be there; I'll never leave without you." As if to seal his promise, he brushed his lips against the palm of Harry's hand._

_Harry's eyes, brimmed with tears, looked at him playfully. "You better not leave, Draco Malfoy." Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's temple. _

"_Never."

* * *

_

Harry stirred sleepily and unconsciously touched his palm and temple. He had not thought of that moment for years, he had forgotten it, a promise that neither had quite kept.

True, Draco had waited for Harry, the first to come to Harry after he had destroyed Voldermot forever. But after…Harry looked to the left wall, behind which was the twins' room, he hadn't waited for Draco, Draco had left his side, unintentionally, and well Harry had left his side too…

Harry stared at his cloak with a hate-filled look. It read; 5:45. Less than three hours till the trial would start again.

He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his robe. As he walked past Sirius' room on the way to the bathroom he heard his godfather's sleep-talk.

"…hey…mmmm I like peanuts…thanks Lis…oww I'm sorry _Lily_…ooh waffles!" Harry shook his head and continued on.

After a long shower and much thought, Harry left back to the bedroom, pausing to check on the twins.

He peered through the crack in the door to find a lamp on and the twins sitting up.

"…Do you think Daddy is OK?" Hope's voice drifted to him and he smiled.

"I don't know…maybe it has something to do with Mr Draco!" Truth proclaimed.

Hope frowned at her sister's logic. "I don't think so…Daddy is more…stressed…I don't think Mr Draco has anything to do with it."

Truth shrugged and brushed her hair out of her face. "I wish Mr Draco could stay with us. I like him."

"Me too, but Mr Draco has the _bag lady_." The two made a sour face at the mention of Pansy.

"Maybe Mr Draco will want to come back to Ozzie with us!" Truth's face lit up at the thought.

"Maybe…" Hope yawned and lay back down. "I'm sleepy…"

"Me too…" Truth curled up with her sister. "Night Hope…"

"Night Truth…" The two were asleep in an instant. Harry smiled and pushed open the door, walking in to tuck the twins in.

"Good night girls." He switched the light off and left them to go to the kitchen.

"Harry?" Isabella soon found him at the counter pigging out of chips and dip.

Harry sat the chip down and motioned for her to join him. Isabella sat down and took a chip.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Isabella asked when she'd swallowed.

"I keep going over everything that could go wrong." Harry moaned. "What if I lose? What then?"

"Harry your not going to lose." Isabella soothed, rubbing the distressed man's back. "You're the one who fought and defeated the greatest evil the wizarding world has ever since, countless times! You survived raising two hell-raising brats and even put up with Sirius and my PMS. You can survive one messy trial."

Harry smiled sadly. "This is, amazingly, worse than the battle against Voldermot…"

"Of course it is; you have someone threatening your family, that's scarier than Hell itself."

"Do you really think I'll get through this?"

"No doubt about it. Now pass me that dip."

* * *

"Daddy, why do you have to go again?" Hope was pouting as Isabella fixed her hair. 

The twins had convinced Isabella to let them wear jeans, but she had made them wear matching shirts.

"This is important girls, but I promise, as soon as everything is over I'll spend whole days with you." Harry kissed their cheeks and straightened.

"OK." Hope sighed.

"As long as we get new toys!" Truth grinned.

"Deal." Harry laughed.

"Come on girls. I have to drop you two off then go." Isabella picked Truth and held Hope's hand. "I'll meet you there." Harry nodded before Isabella disappeared.

"Ready?" Sirius placed a hand on Harry's tense shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The two disappeared with large 'POP's.

* * *

Blaise was as nervous as hell. He tapped his quill against the desk and his eyes darted wearily to the door that led to the councils' chambers. 

"Zabini." He jumped nervously at Harry's voice.

"Merlin's bread! Don't scare me like that!" Blaise snapped, running a trembling hand through his hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked taking his seat.

"Uh…look there is something I need to tell you, just don't get mad OK?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspension and Blaise was reminded of the force that had wiped out Voldermot and half of the Death-Eaters. "What?"

"Well you see…One of the members she got sick and her replacement couldn't come…so they asked someone else to…" Blaise trailed off.

"Who?"

"Dracoisreplacingher." Blaise blurted out.

Harry blinked slowly, unscrambling the words in his mind. His face paled and his eyes widened. "_What_?" His hiss echoed around the room and the buzz of talked died and they all looked to the famous Quidditch star and his lawyer.

"Keep it down." Blaise pleaded.

"My fucking-_ex _is being a junior and you're telling me to _calm down_!" Harry's hands balled into fists.

"Breath." Blaise instructed, drawing back.

Sparks were flying off Harry's hands and he didn't even have a wand.

"You. Fix. This. NOW!"

"Believe me, I would if I could! But we're already hanging on a thin line here. The way his lawyer worded it, you'll be lucky to see a glimpse of those girls. If we go around demanding that they replace the Jury it will do little to help you. Just sit down, calm down and we'll pull through, you just need to trust me."

Harry nodded slowly and unclenched the fits. "You better win this case for me, or I swear to all my ancestors you'll be paying _dearly_."

Blaise had no doubt Harry would carry out his threat.

"Just calm down." Blaise chocked out when he'd recovered his nerves.

The doors opened and the Jury entered, going to their places. Draco sat near the end, not seeing Harry as he talked to another Jury member.

McKenzie called for order and pulled out his scroll.

"We will continue the case between Mr Ruth and Mr Potter," Draco's head snapped up and he gapped when he saw Blaise and Harry, "Mr Johnson would like to start."

Draco shot his friend a look and Blaise answered with his own. Harry watched the exchanged with growing anxiety.

Johnson stood before the council, giving them a yellowed tooth smile, which was more of a sneer.

"My client, Mr Ruth, shared a relationship with Mr Potter," Harry snorted and Blaise sent him a warning look, "Which ended _badly _for Mr Ruth when Mr Potter up and left the country without any explanation; it came as a further shock when Mr Ruth found that his relationship with Mr Potter had resulted in Mr Potter having their children."

Draco's eyes widened and he stared at Harry who had ducked his head to stop from growling and lashing out at the slippery lawyer.

"Not only didn't Mr Potter inform my client he also tried to _hide _the information. So as you can see that my client has a right to those children, his blood, as Mr Potter does." Johnson walked back to his table, throwing a sneer at Harry.

The Jury took a few moments to talk among themselves; Draco was too shocked and confused to take anything in.

McKenzie stood again and addressed Blaise. "The council will now hear your defence."

Blaise stood and before he could move to stand in front of the desk, Harry's hand grabbed his arm. "Don't mention _anything _about…" He trailed off but Blaise understood.

He straightened and, avoiding Draco's stare, addressed the jury.

"My client, Mr Potter, had no such _relationship _with Mr Ruth. As there has been no blood-test Mr Ruth has no claim over the two Miss Potters. But even if there is any chance that Mr Ruth is the other father, Mr Potter is the birthing father there for has more claims. Mr Ruth has just a whim that _maybe _they are his. So as you can see he has no standing proof to this case." He let his words hang in the air before going back to his seat.

Harry was staring at his hands, finding them to be interesting, while Blaise stated his case. He could feel the tension in the room; it was so thick he could cut it with a knife.

The jury stood and made their way to their chambers to discuses the issue. Ruth looked smug as his lawyer whispered to him and Harry felt worse than before.

Finally the jury came back out, taking their seats. Again McKenzie stood and addressed the room.

"We do not have enough proof to support either side so this case will not be decided on today. In two days we will meet back here at the same time. You are dismissed."

Harry rose unsteadily and made for Sirius and Isabella, avoiding Draco.

"Are you OK?" Isabella swept him up into a hug as he reached them.

"Yea…" Harry returned the hug before letting go. "We should go get the twins…"

* * *

Hope and Truth grinned as they approached the small dam on the outskirts of the Weasley's property. 

Hermione had decided to take the children out for awhile and decided on swimming. The small group had headed out to the dam and Hermione sat by the side with Chris while Julian, Diana, Hope and Truth went to the water.

"Are there water-monsters?" Hope asked as the came to the shore, all seriousness in her tone.

"Water-monsters?" Diana looked scared and backed up from the still water.

"Yea, there are some back in Australia." Truth nodded. She suddenly leant in closer and whispered. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." Diana nodded.

Truth looked around as if to see if anyone was looking while Hope could barely keep the grin off her face.

"Hope and I, we used to have a brother, Bob, he went swimming one day in a water-hole-thing like this and…He was eaten up by a huge monster!"

Diana's eyes widened and Julian rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to go into the water!" Diana cried running back up the small slope to her mother and brother.

"Bob?" Julian snorted.

Hope and Truth just grinned and walked away.

"Girls." Julian muttered.

"BOYS!" Hope and Truth yelled back.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**So what do you all think? Please review and tell me! Thanks to my anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

C.W.P.A: thanks! I hate him too, but I needed a bad-guy! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! BTW, love the name

Kiki: Thanks so much! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks

Tara Walker: Thanks! (wince) my spelling sucks but I've got a beta now! They are monsters huh? But still cute! I kind of pictured them as mini James and Sirius when they were little. Thanks a lot and please tell me what you think of the chapter!

Diamondpheonix: LOL, maybe…Please tell me what you think of the chapter! Thanks a lot!

Unkownnnnnn: Thanks for the review! No problem! Blaise's reaction is kind of what my reaction to anything surprising, hehe. Oh poor Harry, he's trapped between a rock and a hard place huh? But then Draco could always steep in…The twins MIGHT be in the case (wink, wink) Harry will do the right thing, eventually, and yes there are a lot of people hoping Ruth isn't the father (including me, I hope he isn't…) Anyway please review and tell me what you think, hopefully I have intrigued you further.

Cara: Thanks for the review! Sorry this update took forever! Please don't hurt me. Sorry but you'll only get more curious as the story goes on…and for how many chapters left…I think out five or six unless I want to stretch it a bit…Anyway please review and tell me what you think! All comments and flame are welcome!

Guestly Type person: I don't understand…sorry…

Drarryfan: I'm sorry! It was kind of unfair I guess but it made a nice ending! Hopefully you won't get angry at this kind-of-but-not-really-cliffhanger. I hate them too but love to write them, LOL. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks.

Harry Potter Fan: Thanks! LOL Hope and Truth are cute huh? Yea it is...Thanks again and please REVIEW!

* * *

**And thanks to all my signed reviewers! **

**PLEASE REVIEW FLAME AND COMMENTS WELCOME!**

**Love, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel**


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry this chapter took awhile to update, I had it ready but a relative came over so I had to postpone updating. Anyway loads of thanks to my beta!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Quidditch Match And Gifts From the Heart **

Harry stood under the running water, letting it run over his back, turning his skin raw and cleaning his fears. In less than five hours he would be playing for the Quidditch World Cup, a lot of pressure on his behalf.

If the game continued for more than the day then the case would have to hold off until after the match. Harry was torn between wanting to go to court and wanting to hold it off.

A banging on the door made his head snap up.

"Harry, are you done in there?" Isabella's voice reached him through the door and the running of water.

"Yea, wait a sec." He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Finally." Isabella opened the door and walked in. She was already dressed for the game, a simple green dress with a gold belt and gold earrings and shoes.

"You're looking very Australian." Harry grinned. Isabella did a twirl and posed.

Harry, laughing, left her and headed for his bedroom. He would properly change into his Quidditch robes at the stadium but for now he was able to wear whatever. He pulled on some dress pants and a button-down white shirt and a dress jacket.

Hope and Truth had been dressed for the occasion. Hope wore a yellow dress with a green belt and green ribbons and shoes. Truth wore a green dress with a yellow belt and ribbons and shoes. Sirius wore green and yellow dress robes.

The afternoon before the girls and the Weasley children, including Ginny's children Rose-Anne and Claire, had made signs to support Harry, most were just pieces of paper with green and yellow paint splashed everywhere.

Hope and Truth were waiting with Sirius, Isabella, Ginny and her family, Hermione, Ron and their family.

Harry smiled and scooped Truth up, Isabella picking Hope up.

"Ready to go?" Hermione smiled, holding Chris. Harry nodded and disapperated, the others following.

A large crowd were hanging around the locker-rooms, the stadium was crowded and the crowd wild. The group was let into the common room while cameras flashed in their direction. Harry shielded Truth's face and Isabella did the same with Hope and the others with the other children.

When they finally got into the waiting room, the room just outside of the lockers, Harry sat Truth down on a chair and she was soon joined by Julian, Diana, Hope, Rose-Anne and Claire.

"Well we really should be going to our seats." Hermione smiled. "Penthouse seats and all." She gave Harry a hug and wished him luck, shifting Chris on her hip.

"Good luck mate." Ron grinned. He took Julian and Diana's hands and Morgan followed.

"We'll be watching." Ginny smiled, hugging him too before taking Claire and Rose-Anne. Josh, Ginny's husband, strongly built with gentle features, nodded to Harry before following Ginny.

Sirius smiled and hugged him tightly. "Good luck, not that you'll need it." Sirius whispered. Harry nodded.

Isabella smiled and hugged him tightly.

Harry turned to the twins who remained on the couch. They were used to the routine of the Quidditch games.

"Aren't you two going to wish Daddy luck?" Harry asked, putting on a mock-hurt voice.

The two hugged him tightly. "Break a nose daddy!" Truth grinned.

"Or a toe." Hope supplied.

"Thank you girls." Harry kissed their cheeks. "I need to go, but I'll see you two right after the game." Harry promised, releasing them and headed for the lockers.

* * *

Hope and Truth sat in the Penthouse box along with the others. They were used to the Quidditch games, although Truth always enjoyed them, more than Hope anyway. Isabella sat with Truth squirming on her lap. Hope sat beside Sirius and poked him occasionally out of boredom.

"OW!" Sirius yelped, jumping out of his seat. "Hope cut it out!"

"Hope, as much as you annoying Sirius is entertaining, please cut it out." Isabella cut in smiling at the girl.

"Okay Aunty Izzie." Hope sighed.

The Minister of Magic's voice echoed over the suddenly silent stadium, the start of the Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

The Australian Team and their close family and friends meet for their victory party in a booked room at Madam LeBrouque's Motel. As the team walked in, Harry holding the cup, there was a shower of confetti and green and gold balloons.

The team made their way to their families.

"Hey girls." Harry smiled, hugging the twins. "What did you think of Daddy?"

"Daddy was great!" Truth grinned.

"The best." Hope nodded.

"Thanks girls."

"Excuse me everyone." The room fell silent and everyone turned to the Team's coach. "Thank you, now I believe it's time for the speeches." There was a round of applause and some whistling. "Well this team of mine, we've survived through every game, always coming out victorious, since Harry joined," there was more whistling and a collection of laughs, "yes, yes, anyway, we did it, we beat England, 540-350 and we've got the World Cup!"

There was a round of loud cheering and whistling and some strange cat-calls and more balloons. The girls giggled and started playing with the balloons.

"Harry?" Harry turned around and was greeted with the face of Kevin.

"Hi, Kevin." Harry smiled.

"Mr ass-guy." Hope acknowledged.

"Hope." Isabella warned. Truth poked her tongue out at Kevin which made Sirius smirk.

"Could I talk to you?" Kevin asked, effectively ignoring the twins.

"OK." Harry followed him to a quiet corner.

"I can't believe Daddy is talking to that ass-guy." Hope fumed, hands resting on her hips.

"Your Daddy is a big boy; he can take care of himself." Isabella smiled. "Right Sirius, Sirius?"

Sirius was glaring at Kevin, the glare of a small child who had their cake stolen by another kid.

Isabella, Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes and all mumbled: "men."

"Really Sirius, they're only talking." Isabella sighed.

"But, but…" Sirius stammered, looking lost and a little frightened. "Harry likes _Draco_!"

"Never thought I'd hear the day when Sirius Black wanted his own godchild to be with a Malfoy." Isabella chuckled.

Sirius pouted and sulked like a three-year-old. Meanwhile the twins had snuck away to stand by Harry and Mr ass-guy.

Kevin brushed his hand against Harry in an affectionate gesture and Harry's cheeks coloured a rosy-pink. Truth and Hope growled and glared fiercely.

"Truth, you get the punch, I have an idea." Hope smirked, Truth grinned evilly with her twin.

The two snuck around, collecting several things, a punch-bowl, a ribbon, a pin and a string.

"Are you sure this will work?" Truth whispered.

"Yes, have some faith sister." Hope sighed. "Now stand back and watch." Hope cleared her throat. "Kevin!" Her voice was high and off pitch. Truth smothered her giggles.

Kevin looked up then excused himself, taking the bait. He was heading over in the direction of the twins when he tripped on a yellow-ribbon, he fell and his knee landed on a carefully placed tack, he yelled and pulled his knee up bring the tack with him, which trigged the string attached to the tack, pulling down the punch-bowl onto his head.

"HOPE, TRUTH!" Isabella, Sirius and Harry yelled, Isabella and Harry and annoyance and anger, Sirius in humour and amazement.

The two came out of their hiding place, smiling innocently. "Yes Daddy?"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Harry growled.

The twins were seated on two chairs in the kitchen while Harry paced in front of them and Isabella and Sirius stood off to the side.

"That was an awful thing for you to do." Isabella sighed.

"It was awesome!" Sirius grinned, earning a smack from Isabella. "OW!"

"You stay out of this!" Isabella growled loudly.

"Girls, what horrible thing drove you to do such a thing?" Harry asked a desperate and weary sound to his tone.

Hope and Truth shared a silent look before Hope answered. "We don't like him."

Harry blew air through his nose, a sound like gas leaking from a pipe. "That is not a good reason!"

"Daddy did you just leak gas through your nose?" Hope asked curiously.

"Girls, just go to your room and think about what you did." Isabella suggested, ushering the two out of the room.

"I know that was rather immature but, that was pretty cool!" Sirius grinned.

"You out!" Isabella shoved a protesting Sirius out and turned on Harry.

"Why did they do that?" Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"They're not all to found of having Kevin around." Isabella sat down and Harry joined her. "Neither is Sirius."

"And you?" Harry asked, looking up at her, looking like a small lost child.

"Whatever makes you happy." Isabella smiled.

"I'm not sure what makes me happy these days." Harry mumbled into his hands.

"It'll all fall into place, just wait and see." Isabella smiled before kissing his cheek. "I'm going to bed, goodnight." Harry watched her leave and sighed.

* * *

The next morning Harry dressed casually and opened his drawer looking for his missing watch. When he opened his drawer all he saw was a gold photo-frame with the glass smashed. Gingerly he picked it up and the photo slipped out. He picked it up and looked at the photo of Draco and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

He didn't notice a piece of paper fall out, back into the drawer which he closed without looking.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Kevin was waiting for him in the Three Broomsticks when he arrived.

"I'm sorry, am I late?" Harry asked when he saw the half-empty cup of coffee before Kevin.

"Oh no, I'm just early." Kevin smiled as Harry took a seat opposite him. Harry smiled and hung his coat over the back of his chair.

The two talked and ate brunch, discussed various things and talking of work and family. When the discussion of dating came around Harry blushed.

"I've only ever dated two people, rather pathetic really." Harry smiled shyly. "They both didn't work out." There was a note of sadness to Harry's tone.

"I've dated a variety of people." Kevin smiled. "One included was a rather emotionally-distressed witch who would cry at the drop of a hat. I have to say it was a very interesting month."

Harry smiled. "So when was your longest relationship?"

"I was married to a Ministry Wizard, lasted three years."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"He fell for his secretary; the last months of our marriage he spent screwing him."

"Ah." Harry winced.

"Yep." Kevin smiled. "I found out and filed for a divorce, they broke-up a week later."

The two continued to talk and finally Harry looked over at the cloak. "Is that the time? I need to get some things."

"I'll come then." Kevin offered, standing with Harry.

"Well if you want…" Harry smiled shyly.

They walked out into the crisp autumn air and the two started up another conversation.

"So how long are you in England for?" Kevin asked kicking up some leaves.

"Only until the case is cleared then I'm going straight back to Australia." Harry explained.

"So soon?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, I have a life back in Australia, and England is bringing back to many past memories." Harry looked around Hogsmead as students from Hogwarts began to arrive, walking around and laughing.

* * *

_Harry walked with Hermione and Ron down the street, the autumn leaves falling around and creating a perfect setting. Hermione and Ron walked hand-in-hand and Harry felt like an intruder despite Hermione and Ron insisting he wasn't. _

_They turned a corner and found none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini standing out front of the jewellery store. Harry excused himself from the cooing couple, promising to meet them later in the Three Broomsticks. _

_He made his way over to the pair who were looking in the window and talking about something. Harry stood behind Draco and pouted when the other boy didn't notice his presence. _

"_What, am I invisible now?" Harry asked in a mock-hurt tone. _

_Draco and Blaise looked over their shoulders at the young Gryffindor. _

"_Sweet Merlin Harry, you scared us." Draco smirked, greeting the green-eyed boy with a kiss on the cheek. _

_Blaise nodded his greeting which Harry returned. "What are you two doing?" Harry asked curiously, looking over Draco's broad shoulders. _

_Blaise smirked and answered for them. "Draco is trying to find a gift, perhaps you can help him?" _

_Harry brightened. "Draco has a crush?" Draco glared at Blaise who smirked. "That's so cute, sure I'll help!" _

"_Good, I'm off then." Blaise nodded and left the two alone. _

"_Come on." Harry dragged the distressed Blond into the store. "So how come you never told me you liked someone?" Harry asked, slipping his hand into Draco's bigger one, he never saw Draco's blush at the open contact. _

"_It must have…slipped my mind…" Harry shrugged at the excuse and the spent the next twenty minutes looking for a perfect look. _

"_Aww Draco look at this!" Draco looked over at the item Harry was pointing at. _

_It was a simple thick, white-gold bracelet with a carving of a dragon wrapped around the band, its eyes were two sharp emeralds and its mouth was open, spitting out flames that were rubies. _

_Draco nodded with Harry and watched from the corner of his eye, Harry's pure-joy over the simple item. _

"_I'll get it." He informed the assistant. _

_Harry straightened and smiled at Draco. "Whoever you're giving it to, they're definitely lucky." _

"_I just hope they accept the gift." The two left and Draco took Harry up to the shrieking shack. _

_Up there the ground was covered in a blanket of coloured leaves and there were floated around, including fallen petals, the setting was perfect and romantic, Harry thought absently. _

"_Harry, I have a confession." Draco stammered nervously. _

"_Yes?" Harry had never seen Draco so nervous, it was making him nervous. _

"_The gift…it's for you…" _

_There was silence and Harry tilted his head. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I mean," Draco pulled out the box and held it out to Harry, "that I love you Harry, ever since the end of fifth year, I've loved you, I joined the light side so I could be with you…"_

_Harry's eyes swam with crystal tears. "Do you mean it?" _

"_Yes…"_

_Harry threw himself at Draco and hugged him close. "I love you too…"

* * *

_

"Harry, Harry, are you OK?" Kevin's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts and looked over at Kevin.

"Huh? Oh yea, I was just thinking…" Harry had kept the bracelet in his safe at his Australian home, he hadn't thought of that day in nearly three years.

They finally made it to the jewellery store were they entered and looked around.

"So what are you after?" Kevin asked as they looked at necklaces.

"A gift for the girls, you know, in case something happens…" Harry trailed off as something caught his eye. "That!"

"What?" Kevin asked, startled at Harry's out-burst.

"I want those." He pointed at two necklaces.

One was a diamond shaped into an 'H' with a white-gold case over the back, the other was an emerald shaped into a 'T' with a white-gold case over the back.

"If you're sure." Kevin nodded.

"You can also get an engraved message in the back." The assistant smiled her perfect shop-seller smile as she resisted the speech she used with nearly all the customers.

"I'll get messages in the back." Harry decided.

"OK then that's an extra five gallons…"

* * *

Hope and Truth were bored out of their minds. Joey lay on the floor, past asleep, occasionally grunting or whining. Isabella was busy making lunch and Sirius had gone out.

Hope swung her small legs over the side of the couch and Truth starred at a space on the wall. For punishment they were not allowed to go out today and no TV.

Hope decided to start kicking Truth, who responded with kicks of her own. In no time they were in a kicking war, Sister Vs Sister in an all out battle for the winner.

"OWWWWWWW!" Hope howled as Truth's aimed kick went amiss and instead of hitting her sister's knee landed on Hope's chest.

"What are you two doing now?" Isabella sighed as she came into investigate. Joey was awake and running around barking while Isabella inspected the two girls who were covered in bruises.

"Joey!" Truth called, the puppy backed up and ran, making a flying leap for the couch but went to short and instead hit his head on the side.

"No Joey, down boy." Isabella scolded. The puppy's ears and tail dropped and he turned big brown watery eyes on Isabella. "Grrr." Isabella threw her hands in the air in a gesture of surrender and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Joey!" Hope called and Joey tried again to leap onto the couch but failed.

The front door clicked opened and a pair of voices drifted into the hall.

"…I'll see you again soon then." The twins exchanged looks.

"Mr ass-guy!" They hissed.

"Yea…" Harry agreed, voice slightly nervous.

The girls, with Joey at their heels, took off for the door. Harry stood in the doorway back to the house, facing Kevin who was leaning in. Truth growled and with a silent command sent Joey at the 'intruder'. Joey ran at Kevin and jumped onto his leg, sinking his puppy teeth into his leg.

"SWEET MERLIN!" Kevin shouted, pulling away from Harry and shaking the puppy off his leg.

Joey fell to the ground with a muffled 'thump' and ran to the girls, tail between his legs.

"Hey!" Truth shouted. "You hurt Joey!" The puppy whimpered and hid behind Hope.

"Girls." Harry ground; he turned to Kevin with an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry."

"No problem." Kevin panted, rubbing his leg. "Just some childish-fun."

"I'll see you later than." Harry smiled.

Truth marched over and grabbed the door. "Bye ass-guy." She slammed the door on his face and Hope giggled while Harry frowned.

"That was very rude you two." Harry scolded.

The two shrugged and smiled innocent-angelic smiles that would make anyone's heart melt.

Harry sighed in defeat. "Alright no punishment, just don't do it again."

"OK." The twins agreed, fingers crossed behind their backs, you could just see the devil horns.

"On another note, I've got presents."

The twins cheered and Joey barked.

"OK, here you are." Harry kneeled down in front of the two and pulled out two red velvet boxes tied with gold ribbon. "Here you are Truth." He handed one of the boxes to Truth. "And Hope." He handed the other box to the blonde.

Truth opened her box and inside lying on a bed of gold silk was the emerald shaped as a 'T'. Hope opened her box on the bed of silk was the diamond 'H'.

"Thank you Daddy!" The two squealed.

"Here, I'll put them on." The girls handed the boxes back and turned around, he placed the necklaces around their necks and they turned around to him. "You both look beautiful." Harry smiled. Joey barked and gave a doggy grin.

Truth turned her necklace over and saw the message engraved in the back.

"Daddy, what does it say?" Truth asked, looking up with wide eyes.

"It says, Dearest Truth, with all my love, Daddy." Harry resited, holding the tears at bay.

"What about mine?" Hope asked.

"Dearest Hope, with all my love, Daddy."

Isabella watched from the doorway of the kitchen, tears gleaming in her dancing blue eyes.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Oooh the story is slowly ending, there will be 4-6 chapters left and it's all over! (tear) **

**Loads of thanks to my anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Tally: Thanks for the review! Chapter 18 is up! (see above, LOL) Must resist TEARS! (hides away)

Storm: Thanks for the review! Oh Draco gets his revenge (evil laugh) Don't worry I will be continuing, I love this story to much! But it's ending soon! Please leave a comment on the chapter! Thanks

Zut: Thanks for the review! I know how you feel! I hate it to, please leave a comment for the chapter! Thanks

…: Thanks for the review! One step ahead! Hehehe, please leave a review, thanks

emeralddragonchild: Thanks for the review! I know, I hate Ruth too but I need the evil baddy! Yea I know but I needed Draco involved in the case so I bent a couple of rules in the jury but yea. Please leave a review, loving hearing from you, thanks!

Unknownnnnnn: I agree, he should tell, and he may be taking a test, it's the judges decision on that matter, Harry stress will heightened while Draco is around, so will his pent-up guilt. Pansy won't be backing down; she's had a crush on Draco for a _long _time she won't be backing down too soon. There will be more memories of the two as the story goes on. The twins will get a chance to testify and they find-out a little too much about the case. Draco will be hanging around Blaise for a little info, Draco isn't allowed to testify, and since he's judge and stuff, there will be a few twists and turns along the way! Hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts, thanks

Kiki: Hehehe thank you, I love replying and answering questions for my readers. Anyway the DNA test question: Harry didn't take it because he a) he didn't want to know who the father is and b) he didn't expect to be thrown into a case concerning the parenting of his children, that's just my excuse anyway, please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, thanks

Cara: Thanks for the review! Hopefully you didn't fall out of your chair, that would have been painful, lol, we'll after a long wait here is chapter 18, please leave a review, love to hear from you, thanks

Mechan: Thanks a lot for the review! Yes it is progressing, sadly poor Harry gets the bad end, and hopefully it turns out all happy in the end! Please review, love to hear from you!

* * *

**Thanks to the signed reviewers as well **

**THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With love, **

**SiriusBlack's Angel! **


	19. Chapter 19

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR MY SLOW UPDATING! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: The Trial Part 3**

As everyone calmed down over the Quidditch match Harry found that the trial was looming closer and closer to the verdict.

He sat at the dinner table eating roast and listening to Hope and Truth talk about the tricks they had taught Joey. Whenever they mentioned his name he pricked his ears and lolled his tongue. Harry sent a look at the golden puppy that was sitting at Hope's feet, eating the food that Truth passed him.

"We taught Joey how to sit!" Hope proclaimed proudly as Truth tossed her broccoli at the pup, who ate it happily.

"Truth, stop giving Joey your food." Isabella scolded standing and collecting the plates.

"But he likes it!" Truth pouted as Joey barked happily.

"Come on girls," Sirius ushered them standing up, "Let's watch a DVD before bed."

"YAY!" The two leapt from their seats and followed Sirius with Joey at their heels.

Harry let his head fall into his hands and sat there, listening to the mixed noises of the TV and running water.

"Harry?" Isabella slid into the seat beside Harry and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow I have to back to court." Harry moaned. "Why can't they make up their minds?" He snapped moodily.

"It isn't that simple Harry." Isabella sighed.

"I want to keep my girls; I'm the one who raised them." Harry yelled.

"I know Harry." Isabella sighed. "Look Harry, we need a plan, a strategy. Maybe you could tell the about-"

"NO! That's _not _an option." Harry snapped.

"Ok then maybe take a blood test." Isabella suggested lightly.

"I can't." Harry sighed.

"Daddy?" Harry looked over and saw Truth standing in the doorway. "Daddy, uncle Sirius is swearing at the TV coz the little mermaid wants to be a human or something."

"Come on sweetie. I think uncle Sirius has had enough of mermaids for tonight." Harry picked up Truth and carried her into the lounge room were he switched off the TV, which Sirius was yelling at and sent the three to bed.

"Brush your teeth first!" Isabella called from the kitchen.

"Make me!" Sirius yelled back. The twins giggled and Harry sent them warning looks.

"We really should start punishing him." Isabella smiled, coming to stand beside Harry.

"Yes, but if we did he would just continue to piss us off for fun." Harry faced Isabella. "I'm going to bed early; I'm going to need some rest."

Isabella nodded and watched him go, a sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

The next day Harry was up early, he had gone jogging to clear his head and now sat at the table with a bottle of water. He watched the clock with growing dread and preyed that something would happen to postpone the up coming trial. Sadly nothing did.

Isabella took the twins to Hermione's and Sirius and Harry went to the court early.

Blaise was waiting, shuffling through some papers. He looked a little worn out like he hadn't slept for some days and his hair looked greasy almost like Snape's.

Harry sat beside Blaise who gave him a strained look.

"What now?" Harry hissed.

"The jury are considering a blood test." Blaise sighed. Harry growled and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Can't you do something to change their minds or something?" Harry asked desperately.

"Not that I can think of, Draco tipped me, I'm not supposed to know details." Harry growled at the mention of his ex. He was trying to pretend Draco wasn't involved.

He glanced wearily at Ruth who was talking with his lawyer, smug looks on both their faces that made Harry's stomach tightened.

The side door opened and the jury entered, Harry picked Draco out among the crowed, his famous Malfoy-mask on his pale face as he sat down.

"Court is in session." McKenzie ordered. He turned to Johnson. "Mr Johnson, you have something to address to the court?"

"Yes I do." A twisted smile crossed Johnson's looks making him look devilish and evil, although he didn't need to try. "My client has found some rather 'startling' news; Mr Potter has been hiding certain details from the jury."

A startle of whisperings broke out and Harry felt like banging his head or throwing something hard and pointy at Johnson.

"What details?" McKenzie asked.

Johnson's smile grew. "Mr Potter has been evolved in illegal activity!"

Harry's gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. Johnson looked smugly on as the courtroom whispered furiously.

"And what proof do you have?" McKenzie demanded.

"Mr Ruth himself, an eye witness. So I would like to call forth, Mr Gerald Ruth." Ruth stood, straightening the hideous robes he wore, and walked over to the chair that was centred before the council.

One of the council men stood. "Do swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Ruth nodded solemnly. Harry snorted.

Johnson paced before him, raising the suspense. He stopped and turned on Ruth. "Gerald, please inform the court of Harry Potter's illegal activity."

Ruth took a deep breath as if the words troubled him deeply. "While I was with Harry all he did was party, drink none stop and take illegal heavy potions**-1-**." A gasp spread through the room as if they were one.

Harry rolled his eyes at the stupidity.

"I tried to make him cut back, possibly even stop," Ruth sniffed, "But he refused! He kept telling me it was fun, that I should try, I always refused of course, I have a daughter you know, sweet little Constance, I didn't want her around some doped-up man."

Harry rolled him eyes and Blaise gave him a look.

"Thank you, Mr Ruth." Johnson couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he dismissed Ruth.

"Is there anyone ells you would like to call forwards?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes, Mr Axle Roach."

A stooped over bony man wobbled forwards and eased him into the chair. He was given the oath and Johnson jumped into his questions.

"Mr Roach, is it true that you saw Mr Potter buy illegal heavy potions?"

"Yes it is." Roach nodded solemnly, his eyes bouncing in their sockets making Harry feel sick.

"Have you seen Mr Potter but these potions before?"

"Yes." Roach kept his head bouncing in a nod as if he couldn't stop.

"This is ridiculous!" Sirius shouted. "Harry has never even touched a heavy potion before!"

"Quiet!" McKenzie ordered loudly.

"I have no further questions." Johnson smirked, walking back to his seat. Roach hobbled out.

"Mr Zabini, do you wish to question any witnesses?" McKenzie asked while some of the jury wrote furiously.

"Yes I do." Before he stood he turned to Harry and hissed in his ear. "Don't say or do anything."

He made his way to the front and addressed the jury.

"I wish to call forth Mrs Geneva Barlow for questioning." Blaise nodded to Ginny who rose and walked down to the seat.

After she swore the oath Blaise began his questioning.

"Mrs Barlow, have you ever seen or suspected that Mr Potter has taken or used any form of heavy potions?"

"No, not once." Ginny declared. "Harry disapproves of heavy potions."

"In your own words, do you think Harry is a suitable parent?"

"Yes, most defiantly. Harry is amazing with the twins and they love him. They would be devastated if they were taken away from Harry. They share a strong bond."

Harry smiled softly.

"Would Harry ever put his children in danger?" Blaise asked.

"Never, he loves those girls; he would never do anything to harm them." Ginny responded.

"How long have you known Mr Potter?"

"Since I was eleven."

"And how old are you now?"

"Twenty-four."

"So roughly thirteen years you have known Mr Potter."

"Yes."

"Would you think of him as a bad person?"

"No, never."

"I have no further questions." Blaise and Ginny went back to their seats.

"Would you like to question anyone ells?" McKenzie asked.

"Yes, just one more person. Mr Potter himself."

Harry got up and sat in the chair facing Blaise. He swore the oath and Blaise started.

"Mr Potter, how long have you known Mr Ruth?"

"It's hard to say."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

Harry's eyes hardened. "I met him one night at a party and never saw him again until he called this trial four years later."

"But Mr Ruth claims you have a relationship." Blaise pushed.

"One night, that's all, I wouldn't call that a relationship." Harry cast a smoldering glare at Ruth.

"Mr Potter, have you ever taken Heavy potions before?"

"No, never, I'm not stupid." Harry snorted.

"Why do you think that Mr Ruth would claim that you would?"

"Because he doesn't have anything ells to get me with, it's just a pathetic lie to make the court turn on me."

"So you think Mr Ruth is lying under oath?"

"Yes."

"I have no further questions." Blaise nodded.

"The jury will retire to figure out our verdict." McKenzie stood and everyone followed him into the side room.

"Well done." Blaise commented.

"Thanks." A tap on Harry's shoulder made him turn around. Ron was standing behind him looking pale and nervous. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Mate, we need to talk." Ron's voice was low and a hint of urgency laced in the tone.

"Can it wait till after the jury has decided?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry its Hope…"

Harry couldn't hear properly, only the pounding of blood in his ears, everything was moving, and everyone seemed so far away. Ginny's arms wrapped around his shoulders and she whispered soothing words but Harry couldn't hear her, in his panic driven mind he thought he had gone deaf, until.

"She's in St Margo's."

Harry couldn't remember leaving the courtroom only that when everything came into focus he was standing in the street while ran hammered down completely drenching him from head to toe.

Someone's hand touched his shoulder and he looked over into silver-grey eyes.

"Harry?"

Everything came flooding out in a tidal wave; Harry was sixteen again, mourning the fact that he had a fifty-fifty chance of surviving to see his nineteenth birthday. Tears streaked down his cheek mingling with the rain and making Harry shiver.

Draco's arms wound around Harry and held him while everything came to reality.

"She'll be OK." Draco whispered.

"How do you know?" Harry hiccupped.

"Because she's your daughter." Draco whispered.

Years seemed to have disappeared and Harry reached up. His lips touched Draco's in an innocent kiss. But before Draco could respond Harry pulled fully away and stepped back.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Draco's hand reached out but Harry flinched away.

"I have to go to Hope." Harry looked around franticly like Hope was just going to pop-up.

"I'll take you." Draco offered, taking Harry's hand.

Draco took Harry to St Margo's were Harry ran to the desk, desperate.

"Hope Potter." Harry told the nurse before she could get a word in.

"Third floor, Child care room 34." Harry nodded his thanks and he and Draco raced up the stairs.

When they came onto the third landing Harry ran to were some plastic chairs were, with a white faced Hermione and a confused Truth, Julian and Diana.

"We're is she? Is she OK?" Harry asked, picking Truth up and holding her close, afraid to lose her.

"She's in there, a healer is looking over her, and I'm so sorry Harry." Tears were falling now from Hermione's eyes and feel onto Chris' sleeping head.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Hope?" Truth asked naive of the current situation.

"Not now sweetie." Harry murmured.

"Come on Truth, how about we get something to eat?" Draco asked, coming up beside Harry.

"Mr Draco!" Truth squealed. "Can I go with Mr Draco Daddy, please?"

"OK." Harry handed her over to Draco, his hand brushing against the blonde's.

"How about Julian and Diana come?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and ushered the children to follow Draco.

"What happened?" Harry asked when the voices finally faded.

"We were going to eat out in London. The kids were chasing this little bird that flew onto the road." Hermione's voice cracked and she took a steadying breath. "Hope kept running, I heard a scream, a screeching and then I looked over and Hope was just lying there!"

Hermione broke down in tears; her sobbing woke Chris who began to wail with his mother. Harry knelt beside her and took Chris, calming the child he kissed Hermione's temple in a brotherly way.

"It's OK Herms." Harry whispered, willing his own tears away and the image of Hope lying on the road, unmoving with blood mixed through her beautiful blonde curls.

"Mr Potter?" A young Healer with red hair stood in the doorway with a binder clutched to her chest.

"Yes? Is Hope OK? Is she hurt?" Harry asked desperately, standing, with Chris still in his arms.

"Hope suffered a broken arm, a bump to the head and a nasty cut on her leg, but she's alright. You have a strong fighting daughter Mr Potter."

"Oh thank Merlin." Harry sighed. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, she's in here." The Healer led them into the relatively empty room.

The only occupied bed there held little Hope. She was sleeping, her left arm bandaged in a cast, bandages on her left leg and on her forehead. She looked like a broken angel; Harry swallowed a sob and went straight to her bed to hold her hand.

Hermione gave a small sob and sat beside Harry.

"I'll leave you alone, if you need anything just ask a nurse." The healer left and minutes later Draco and the children reappeared.

"Where's Hope?" Truth asked, holding two chocolate bars, one half eaten. "We got her chocolate!"

Harry smiled at Draco in thanks and turned to Truth. "Hope is asleep; you can give her the chocolate latter."

"Where is she?" Truth asked, she saw a lock of blonde on the bed and pushed past Harry to see. Truth let out a startled cry. "Hope, are we playing mummies?"

Harry bit his lip and picked up Truth holding her tight.

"Why is she sleeping?" Truth asked.

"She's just tired." Harry chocked.

"I want her to wake up. WAKE UP!" Truth yelled, tears starting to form in her green eyes. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"She will." Draco jumped in, taking Truth again. "But while she sleeps we'll go find her a neat toy."

They left again and Isabella, Ron and Sirius appeared.

"See I told you it was the third floor!" Ron snapped.

"Well three and eight look the same." Sirius sniffed.

"Men, absolutely hopeless." Isabella hissed. She saw Hermione and Harry and her mood changed. "Oh Harry!" She threw her arms around him and held him tightly. When she finally released Harry Sirius hugged him too.

"She'll be OK." Sirius promised.

"I know." Harry smiled, thinking of Draco.

"You OK, Mate?" Ron asked, giving him a brief hug.

"I'll be fine." Harry promised.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**-1-think of drugs.

* * *

**

**Well there you are chapter 19! Hopefully I have pleased everyone! Thanks to my anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Storm: Thanks for the review! LOL, never fear, Ruth will get what he deserves! Yes the story is coming to a close but hopefully everyone will love the ending, anyway please review and tell me what you think of chapter 19, thanks!

Cika: Thanks for the review! I'll try my hardest to update more often, it's kind of hard with school and social life but I'll make an effort. All your questions will be answered soon enough because the story is slowly coming to the grand finally! Hopefully you'll like the ending, and as for Draco and Harry, you'll just have to wait! Please review, I would love to hear what you think of the chapter, thanks.

Cara: Thanks for the review! LOL it did take forever huh? So did this chapter. Nah he wasn't in chapter 18, except in the flashback, but he sure was in this chapter. I'll see what I can do with the Harry, Draco, and Kevin love-triangle; hopefully you'll like the ending! Please Review and tell me what you think of the chapter, thanks!

Unkownnnnn: Thanks for the review! It would be heartbreaking if Harry lost the twins huh? So sad. LOL the twins and Sirius don't take too kindly to Harry's dates, little possessive. Draco wasn't in the chapter because I needed a 'Harry-chapter' were you see a little more on Harry. As for your Kevin and Pansy questions, well you'll just have to see, now won't you? The twins' testifying will come later near the end of the trial and you'll just have to wait for all your questions to be answered! I'm so evil I'm going to make you wait! Hehe. Please Review and tell me how I did, thanks!

Janet Martini: Thanks for the review! I hate my cliffhangers too, LOL. All shall be revealed soon! Oh and have you noticed the trial was in this chapter hmm? Hehe. Please Review and tell me what you think thanks!

* * *

**And thanks to all my lovely signed reviewers! You're the best! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With love, Harpy Wings! **


	20. Chapter 20

**!READ: OK I've had tons of questions on why Hope wasn't healed magically and this is my reason as to why, she's too young so she can't have anything too strong so they used a lighter type of magic and potions so she dose get healed faster than normal.**

**Chapter 20: Voice of the Children**

As soon as everything calmed down Blaise went to see Harry. Draco had told him all that happened, Sirius and Isabella had taken care of Truth while Draco stayed with Harry in the hospital.

Hope had come to the next morning and was thrilled with her cast, all but demanding that Draco and Harry sign it. She ate ice-cream and demanded to see Truth so Harry flooed Isabella and got her to bring Sirius and Truth down.

So Harry, Draco, Isabella and Sirius sat in the ward watching Hope and Truth chatter on amongst themselves.

Blaise came in, frowning when he saw Draco there, and brought Harry into the corridor to talk.

"This is going to be a black mark on your account." Blaise warned, after asking after Hope's health.

Harry watched his two baby girls sitting together, Truth struggling to spell her name on Hope's cast.

"I want to testify."

"What?" Blaise asked, hoping he meant what he hoped.

"I want to tell the whole truth about the girls." Harry's eyes glanced at Blaise with a shimmering hope. "That'll guarantee I get them right?"

"Definitely, except they may want a blood test, you know it see whether or not Ruth is the father."

"What difference would it make? He raped me, he doesn't deserve the girls!" Harry hissed.

"Yes but if he is the father than he can go on and still be able to get some money from you but if he isn't then he'll get nothing." Blaise pushed.

"What if he isn't the father?" Harry asked fear edging his tone. "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"So you want your daughters' other father to be a rapist?"

"No I…" Harry's eyes drifted to Draco. "I just don't know what I'll say to them. They want Draco to be their father but Draco wants to marry Pansy, I will not let him have to choose between blood and love."

"Draco doesn't love Pansy!" Blaise stressed. "He's only marrying her because you weren't here! Now he thinks you moved onto Ruth."

Harry looked at him. "It doesn't matter. I'm telling about…what happened and then I'm going back to Australia and taking the girls."

"Harry, they'll want the girls to testify now as well because of the accident."

"OK then." Harry rubbed his neck.

"You'll need to think about what you'll say." Blaise went on.

"I want to take Veritaserum." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked carefully.

"Yes." He left Blaise and went back into the room.

Isabella knew something was wrong when Harry entered the room with a moody expression on his face. She didn't say anything as he sat beside Sirius, away from Draco, and barely spoke a word.

**DMHP**

At around lunch Draco decided it was all clear for him to go.

"But Mr Draco!" Hope whined, pouting as Draco hugged the twins' goodbye.

"I'll come back and see you both soon." Draco promised, hugging them again.

"You better." Truth warned.

Harry stood up and the two just stood awkwardly. "Uh thanks, for everything." Harry smiled timidly at the taller man and Draco smiled back.

"No problem. Well I'll see you all later then. Bye Sirius, Isabella." The two waved goodbye.

When he had left Harry sat back down heavily.

"Daddy." Hope whined. "When can I use my leg again?"

Harry looked up. "The Healers said tomorrow."

Hope looked crossly at the cast. "I want my leg back!"

Truth looked up from the colouring book Isabella had brought her and threw a crayon at the cast.

"What was that for?" Hope pouted as the orange crayon missed and landed in her lap.

Truth shrugged. "Orange is a scary colour."

Isabella had stood up and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him from the room. Once they were in the hallway she demanded him to tell her about Blaise's visit.

"He said that the girls are going to have to speak now." Harry sighed, slumping against the wall. "He said the accident is going to shift the case in Ruth's favour."

Isabella sat down. "I can't imagine life without the twins."

"I believe it would be peaceful and relaxing." Harry smiled weakly.

Isabella shook her head. "What are you going to do?"

"Tell them what happened." Harry said, looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Isabella looked up sharply. "Why?"

"It is the only way that I'll be able to keep the girls." Harry argued gently. "Other wise they'll definitely be his."

"But Harry…" Isabella stood and came close to the younger man so only she would hear him. "Draco will know the truth."

"It doesn't matter." Harry muttered. "All that matters now is that you, Sirius, the twins and I are in Australia by the end of the week and away from here for good."

He pushed past her and headed for the rest room down the hall leaving Isabella cursing behind him.

**DMHP**

When Draco got home Pansy was waiting.

"Draky!" She squealed, running to hug him but he dodged away from her. "Where were you? I was so worried!" She whined.

To Draco she didn't look too worried. Her hair looked like it had been styled minutes ago, her fingernails were manicured and she was wearing new robes.

"Funny…" Draco muttered bitterly. "I need firewhisky." He announced, making his way to his study.

Inside he closed and locked the door before settling in his chair behind his desk and burrowing his face in his hands.

All he could think of was that kiss. Having his lips against Harry's, it felt so right, so sweet, and so absolutely perfect! He hadn't tasted that sweet tang for nearly five years. Then he saw Ruth and remembered what he had said, Harry had moved on it seemed, decided that everything he had before he left wasn't worth hanging around for.

Draco looked sideways at the wall.

If only Harry hadn't left he could be here, with him and not in a hospital with another man's daughter.

He had an odd fondness for the twins, but every time he saw Ruth he could just picture him touching Harry and his blood boiled and his mind went red with rage. He had always been possessive of the ex-Gryffindor, even before the two had gotten together, and just knowing Harry was with someone that wasn't him…he couldn't bear it.

He shoved a heavy book off his desk with more force than necessary and was pleased when it thumbed on the carpet.

When he let himself calm he got up and fetched the book, as he picked it up a note slipped from the pages.

He picked it up between his thumb and finger and looked it over. He knew this note, it was the scrap piece of parchment he was writing down the speech he was going to use to ask Harry to marry him.

He opened it up and almost winced as he read over what he had written when he was sure Harry would always be there.

_There are so many things that should stop us, that makes everything wrong but ever since that first kiss we shared I don't care about that! I want only you and no one else, you're my heart, my soul, my mind and my only, I love you more than anything and in return I only want you to answer my question, Harry James Potter, will you marry me?_

"Draco?" Blaise called through the wooden door.

"Wait a second." Draco stuffed the letter into his desk drawer and quickly opened the door.

Blaise looked annoyed. "Why the hell did you go?" He asked.

Draco only glared. "Harry and the girls needed me."

"No you needed Potter." Blaise sneered. "Draco, you are in the jury and your infatuation with Potter is clouding your judgement."

"Oh so you're now saying that Harry is the evil in all of this?"

"No, he's innocent, just…Do me a favour and quit the jury and don't get caught up in this." Blaise hissed.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Draco asked, suspicion creeping into his tone.

"Nothing, just promise me Draco you will quit, hand in your resignation immediately!"

"I will if you tell me what is going to happen." Draco crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Oh for once Draco don't be so stubborn! Trust me; you do not want to be there tomorrow!" Draco didn't budge. "Fine, but I warned you."

Blaise stormed out, leaving his blond friend behind.

**DMHP**

The next day, after Hope was released from hospital, cast gone, Harry and Isabella were struggling to dress over curious twins.

"So why aren't we going to the Weasels?" Hope asked, as Isabella helped her into her dark blue dress.

"Because they smell?" Truth asked, Harry doing up the ribbon on the back of her matching purple dress.

"The _Weasley's _do not smell Truth." Harry snapped, tension and anxiety building.

"Sorry." Truth whimpered, using her 'please-don't-hurt-me-I-love-you' look that, as always, worked on Harry.

Harry sighed. "Daddy and Aunt Izzie are taking the both of you with us because Mr Zabini wants to ask you some questions."

"Why do we have to go to him?" Truth demanded. "Why doesn't he just come here?"

"Because he needs certain people present." Harry explained, a flash of Draco flickered in his mind and guilt and fear became good friends with his tension and anxiety.

"I want a present!" Hope squealed.

"If you are good and answer Mr Zabini truthfully, with no little games, then we'll get you presents." Harry promised, helping Truth into her sandals.

"OK." Truth grinned, Hope nodding along with her twin.

"Good girls." Harry smiled, kissing their cheeks. "Now let's go. Sirius come on!"

Sirius appeared wearing a nice pair of robes. "What do ya think?" He asked, doing a little twirl.

The girls grinned and twirled along with him, Truth doing too much twirling she fell onto her butt.

They flooed to the ministry and Blaise met them at the fireplace.

"Hi Mr Zabenana!" Hope grinned.

"Hello girls." Blaise gave them a tight smile. "Harry I need to talk with you."

"I'll take the girls." Isabella promised. She and Sirius carried the twins into the stands.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I tried to convince Draco to resign before he had to hear what you want to say but he won't; now he's even more curious." Blaise rubbed his forehead in distress.

"It's going to kill him." Harry muttered.

"Exactly!" Blaise sighed. "I just…isn't there some way that we could make sure he doesn't hear?"

"Unless someone curses him deaf, I can't think of anything…" Harry was interrupted by the calling of his name. "Albus?" He grinned, seeing his old professor.

"Harry my boy, how are you?" Albus smiled as he joined the two.

"I could be better." Harry sighed.

"Uh yes…" Albus nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked. "I thought you detested any form of trial now days."

"Well I came down here with one of my students, Constance Ruth, her father called her down to testify." Dumbledore explained, gesturing to the girl behind him.

She smiled timidly at Harry whose heart went out for her; imagine having to be related to Ruth, and then he thought of his daughters.

"Hello." Harry smiled at her.

"The trial is starting." Blaise warned him.

"Right, it was good to see you Albus and to meet you Constance." Harry nodded, following Blaise to their table.

"Order!" McKenzie ordered, silencing the court. "Now the court is back in session, Mr Zabini would like to start."

"Thank you." Blaise stood. "I would like to call forth both Miss Hope and Truth Potter."

Isabella stood and with Sirius' help got the twins into the stand. Once they were seated Hope crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I'm not saying anything until someone tells me what is happening." Some people chuckled at the cuteness of the blonde twin.

"Hope, I promise this won't take long." Blaise prompted.

"Well then you'll have lots of time to explain what's going on." Truth interfered cheerfully.

Harry bit his to stop from smiling at the pair.

Blaise turned on Harry. "Harry could you do something?"

Harry got up and approached the two, bending down so he was at their level.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Hope demanded.

"Hey look Hope, Mr Draco is here!" Truth yelled, waving happily at Draco.

"Truth, Hope, can you do something for me please?" Harry asked, catching their attention.

"OK." Truth nodded, trusting her daddy completely.

"Can the two of you please answer Mr Zabini's questions truthfully and without fuss, for me please?" Harry asked.

"OK Daddy." Hope sighed. "But not if he's being nosy!" She glared at Blaise who rolled his eyes.

"OK." Harry smiled. "Thank you girls." He took his seat and nodded for Blaise to continue.

"OK girls, when I ask you this next question you have to answer, 'I do' OK?"

"I do!" Truth yelled.

Blaise sucked in his breath. "Do both of you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Hope nodded.

"My name is Truth…" Truth smiled proudly.

"Girls, how would you describe your father?" Blaise asked, ignoring Truth.

"OOOH me first!" Truth called, waving her hand. "Ummm I love Daddy, he's great! He always lets us get ice-cream and hang out with Mr Draco and always lets us watch cartoons in the morning but doesn't let us watch 'grown-up' movies." Truth pouted at this. "And he doesn't let us have ice-cream for dessert or stay up past eight or let us cook by ourself."

"Yea and he brought us these necklaces!" Hope squealed, showing the diamond H. "And he let us keep Joey and let him sleep in our room, but not on the bed, but he does anyway. He always makes us brush twice a day; I really don't see the point! They get dirty anyway."

"Has your dad ever done anything like…hurt you or made you do something bad?" Blaise asked.

"He hasn't hurt us." Hope explained. "He just sends us to our room or makes us apologize."

"Yea and the only bad thing he's made us do is spend time with the Weasel kids." Truth made a face. "He doesn't let us lie or anything, he says it's bad."

"So you would say your dad is a good man, wouldn't do anything bad?"

"No way!" Hope giggled. "Have you met him? The only bad thing I've ever seen him do was lie to Aunty Izzie once when Joey ripped up the sheets and he said it was mice!"

Harry smiled winced when he felt Isabella's hot glare on his back.

"Are you unhappy being with your Dad?" Blaise asked, continuing on.

"No." The twins said together.

"I have no further questions." Blaise nodded.

Isabella and Sirius came forwards to collect the two who waved at Harry and Draco as they were taken back into the stands.

"Would you like to call forth any other witnesses?" McKenzie asked as he finished writing something down.

"Yes, just one more, I would like to call forwards Harry Potter again."

**-TBC-**

**Anticipated silence….HA! No more of the chapter coz I'm so evil! LOL. Just going to have to send me annoyed flame! **

Janet Martini: Thanks for the review! Oh its OK, I've been busy too I only just got this chapter finished. Please leave a review on what you thought of the chapter, thanks!

Isiy: Thanks for the review! Very good point, but if Ruth did use the potion everyone would know he was lying and the story would be finished! Lol

Unkownnnnn: Thanks for the review! Uh yes the emotional chapter, gotta dose you with drama huh? I had Hope getting hurt planned out for so long I got really excited when I finally got to write it! A short moment with Harry and Draco getting together, well not to repeat myself read my message above, well we all know Ruth is only trying to get cash so of course he would waste his time visiting his supposed daughters, as for Draco being the father, I'm having so much fun writing all this drama that I might change the plot a little in Ruth's favour, LOL, you'll just have to see. Please review this chapter, thanks!

Storm: Thanks for the review! LOL, I love the drama, poor little Hope, I was originally, when I had started the story, I was going to have one of the twins die or Isabella but I love all three I just toned down the drama and had Hope survive. I really hate Ruth, I hate him more because I know what's going to happen but everything will be OK, I hope…Please review the chapter, thanks

Cara: Thanks for the review! I hate when that happens, especially when you have limited time on the computer! Oh yea no Mr Ass, I kind of forgot him in all the excitement, he was actually supposed to be there in the hospital, oops, oh well he'll make a come back! I'm not too sure about a sequel; honestly I have no idea what I would write! Anyway please review, lots of thanks!

**Well thanks to my signed reviewers and everyone please REVIEW!**

**With love, Harpy Wings. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I am really sorry! My computer crashed and I only just got the chapter to my beta, thanks to her by the way, and yea…really sorry!

* * *

****Chapter 21: Truth**

_The steady down pour of rain had washed away most of the fallen autumn leaves. Muddy puddles had formed on the grounds and they leaked in streams into the lake where the giant squid was resting on the surface._

_Harry was wandering the halls, his feet making little sound on the stone floor and his breath catching in puffs of air. He stopped to stare aimlessly out of a dark window that was flooded with droplets._

"_Harry?" In the glass Harry could see the reflection of Draco Malfoy, watching him carefully._

"_H-Hi…" Harry winced and fell quiet._

_Draco's brow creased and a look of concern flickered across his grey eyes._

"_Harry, what's wrong?" When Harry didn't answer Draco grabbed his arm lightly and spun him around so they faced each other._

_There was a bruise forming around his left eyes and his bottom lip was swollen and cut. There were tear stains and a smear of blood on his chin._

"_What happened?" Draco demanded, cradling Harry's face in his hands and turning it to the side for a better look._

_Harry just shook his head and willed the tears away._

"_Baby, you have to tell me." Draco whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple._

_Harry whimpered and looked away from Draco._

"_Harry, tell me what happened, who did this to you?" Draco demanded softly._

"_So what?" Harry whispered. "You can go hex them? Beat them to a bloody pulp maybe? What good will it do?"_

_Draco looked hurt by the words and Harry regretted them._

"_I need to protect you." Draco whispered._

"_You can't always protect me." Harry murmured._

"_You're wrong." Draco half-smirked, kissing the corner of Harry's mouth softly.

* * *

_

Harry stood and took his seat where Hope and Truth had sat moments before. Blaise gave him an 'are you ready?' look and Harry nodded solemnly.

"Mr Potter has requested Veritaserum." Blaise informed the council.

Draco threw a look of confusion to Harry who avoided his look. Veritaserum was bought and Harry took two drops. His eyes took on a glossy look.

"What is your name?" Blaise asked.

"Harry James Potter." Harry answered automatically.

"Harry, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

Blaise cleared his throat; his stomach was knotted as he tried avoiding Draco's questioning gaze. "Is it true that you have avoided telling the whole truth about your encounter with Mr Ruth?"

"Yes." Harry's voice stayed flat and emotionless.

"Would you like to share the whole truth? How you met Mr Ruth and what exactly happened?" Blaise asked.

"Well I went to this party that one of my friends from training had invited me to. I was upset of what I had seen before so I decided to go and well get drunk. I can just remember Ruth handing me a drink and after that everything goes black. I woke up the next morning in his apartment."

There were collective gasps and a few angry glares pointed at Ruth and his lawyer who was fuming.

"So you were raped?" Blaise asked, trying to keep emotion out of his voice.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"What does raped mean?" Hope whispered to Isabella who shushed her, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

Draco had a stony look on his face but his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Then what happened?" Blaise prompted.

"Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant so I packed up my life and left to Australia." Harry answered promptly.

"Are you positive that the twins are Ruth's?" Blaise asked.

"No."

"I think that is enough questioning." Blaise nodded to the council and he and Harry took their seats once more.

There was uproar of talk that filled the court room. Even the council was whispering furiously amongst them, all except Draco who sat stone still, his gaze fixed on Harry.

"Silence!" McKenzie bellowed, gaining the attention of the room. "In light of this new information the council will retire early to discus the issue-"

"Wait!" Jonathon yelled. "I want to call forth a whiteness!"

There were a few words exchanged before McKenzie answered. "Alright, but be quick!"

Jonathon stood up and called forth Constance. She agreed to the oath before Jonathon started his questions.

"Constance, how would you describe your father?" Jonathon gave her a pointed look and Constance's eyes drifted between Harry and her fuming father.

"I…" She bit her lip, fear ebbing in her mind. "He's…he's a horrible man!" She blurted. "Mr Potter isn't the first person he's raped! He raped my mum and killed her when she told him she was going to tell!"

There was further uproar and a lot of abuse thrown at Ruth. Harry was torn between happiness and fear. Jonathon growled at Constance to go.

"The council will retire and decided upon what to do." They stood,

Draco was nudged to stand and they left through the side door.

"We've won no doubt about it." Blaise smirked, but it was short lived as his face took on a flicker of sympathy. "You OK?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know…"

The door opened once more and they entered again, this time Draco wasn't present. They took their seats and McKenzie stood to make the verdict.

"In light of new information the council has decided that a blood test will be taken and if Mr Ruth isn't the father there will be further consequences." McKenzie's glare fell onto Jonathon. "Court is dismissed."

Harry stood with Blaise and made his way out to where Isabella, Sirius, the twins, Dumbledore and Constance waited.

"Well done Harry." Isabella wrapped her arms around him and chocked back tears.

"Ease up Izzie, you'll strangle him." Sirius joked.

Isabella let go and picked up Hope.

Harry turned to Constance and smiled. "Thank you."

She blushed and shrugged. "I always wanted to say something to him."

Harry gave her a brief hug and was tackled by Truth. "Daddy, where's our presents?"

Everyone laughed at the twins and Dumbledore suggested a celebration Lunch.

"Coming Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Tempting but I have to see Draco." Blaise explained. Harry nodded and followed the others out.

They went to a small restaurant in Diagon Alley and celebrated the very small victory. The twins did their presents and Isabella did dig into Harry about the lying incidence.

* * *

Far from the celebrating group Draco was pacing his office when Blaise entered via floo.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco seethed, glaring with icy fire at his best friend.

"I was sworn to silence. I wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone."

Blaise sighed. "He didn't say anything to protect you."

"It's my entire fault." Draco whispered, falling into his chair heavily. Blaise shifted uncomfortably. "You know this is the part were your supposed to reassure me it isn't."

Blaise sighed again and let against the fireplace. "Well…"

"What is it?" Draco asked, regretting asking.

"Harry only went to that party and drunk because he saw you kiss Pansy." Blaise blurted waiting for the lash-out, but it didn't come.

"What?" Draco whispered.

"He walked in on you kissing Pansy, did you?"

Draco rubbed his temple. "She came onto me!"

Blaise shrugged. "He saw what he saw." He walked over to the low liquor table and made two drinks, handing one to Draco. "There's something else."

"What?" Draco was dreading the answer.

"He's leaving to Australia as soon as everything is cleared up." Blaise took a sip of the strong alcohol.

"Is he coming back?" Draco asked softly.

"I don't think so." Blaise fixed his eyes on Draco. "He's leaving and this time he's not coming back, there's nothing left."

Draco drowned the drink and winced.

* * *

Harry stood before the Healer, knowing nervously at his bottom lip.

Hope and Truth stood beside him, confused about the visit.

"Mr Potter, when you are ready we'll just take some samples of blood and we'll have the result in two days." The Healer was a young woman with short dark hair and a lovely dark skin and her name plate said she was Amanda Temple.

"Yep, are you ready girls?" Harry asked.

"Where are we going?" Hope asked as they followed Amanda.

"Just a little test." Harry smiled. They reached a room and Amanda invited them to sit down.

"Please roll up your right sleeve." They did as she said and she numbed Harry's arm before sticking the needle in.

She did the same to Truth and Hope who yelled in shock.

"All done and for being such brave girls here are some lollypops." She handed two over to the girls.

"Girls can you wait outside?" Harry asked. The girls nodded and ran off. "Um, these tests they are private right?"

"Yes Mr Potter. Only I and my college will know before you and Mr Ruth find out." Amanda reassured him.

"OK, thank you." Harry pulled on his jacket and left the room.

"Daddy, Truth pulled my hair!" Hope wailed, clinging to her dad's leg.

"I didn't!" Truth yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes and fought back a smile. "Tell the truth, Truth."

Truth's eyes swam with tears and she sniffed. "I…I didn't mean to Daddy!" She wailed.

"Oh suck it up." Hope snapped.

"Come on girls; let's go get ice-cream." Harry took their hands and led them away from the hospital room and the samples of DNA that was about to change their life.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Phew, finally he has confessed! Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully! Thanks to my anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Storm: Thanks for the review! Well there it is, all that you were waiting for! So please review and tell me how I did, thanks!

Willow Ann Rover: Thanks for the review! Well I have updated! Hopefully you haven't died in the long wait, lol. Please review and make me happy! Thanks!

Jasmine13princess: Thanks for the review! Silence is creepy! Oh um…hopefully you haven't died of suspense, having to wait sooo long and all. Well thank you, and I'm sure Harry will keep the twins too…I hope…hmmm…please review!

Unknownnnnn: Thanks for the review! I'm afraid so! Suspense is horrible! Oh a lot of other things are going to happen to change Harry and Draco's life. He was jury, I pointed it out in this chapter, sorry for not making it clearer. We'll just have to see what happens, lol. Please review, thanks!

Keyvies: Thanks for the review! I'm not so sure what you're referring too, but I'm sorry. Please review?

Marissa: Thanks for the review! I know what you mean, they suck but they're fun to write! Same I love them, they're so cute together! Please review! Thanks

Anon: Thanks for the review! Well you have to wait no longer! LOL. Please review! Thanks

Kitta Baby: Thanks for the review! I know…I should work on that lol. Well now you know the reaction! Please review!

Cara: Thanks for the review! Yea it is almost over, unfortunately. Poor Mr. Ass guy, no one likes him, lol. I'll think about the squeal. I can't tell you the ending! That'll ruin it! Please review, thanks!

Lori: Thanks for the review! Sorry the update took so long but hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!

* * *

**And thanks to my signed reviewers! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry this took a while to update. But here you are, much drama assured.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: How The Mighty Have Fallen.**

Harry sat in front of the couch, either twin on each side and Joey lying at his feet. They were watching the _'Nightmare Before Christmas' _the twins jumping in fright at the disturbing characters.

Harry could barely concentrate on the movie, his mind kept constantly wondering to the waiting blood test. Tomorrow he would be getting the results.

A knock at the door made him snap back as Joey started to bark and whine at the noise.

"I'll get it." Harry called, getting up and heading to the door.

Joey followed, still barking. "Shush." Harry commanded but the puppy only sat down, refusing to stop his yapping.

Harry opened the door, not at all expecting to see Kevin. "Kevin? What are you doing here?"

When Joey caught sight of Kevin he growled and barked with a hint of threat.

"Joey!" Harry snapped, which didn't help as the puppy just continued to bark.

"Harry, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I had this trip to Ireland, but I came back as soon as I heard. How are you?" Kevin asked, trying to ignore the puppy that so obviously hated him.

"I'm good, or as good as can be expected." Harry smiled weakly, he felt so tired, drained of everything.

Kevin reached out to tuck a bang behind Harry's ear but Joey was having none of that. The puppy leapt forwards in a flash of gold and sunk his tiny, but sharp, teeth into Kevin's leg.

"Shit!" Kevin jumped back and tried to kick him off.

The twins had appeared in time to see Joey drop to the ground, yelp and hide behind Harry's leg.

"Mr. Ass hurt Joey!" Hope yelled, running to comfort the distress puppy, who licked her ear.

"Girls, can you please take Joey and go to your room?" Harry asked in distress.

Truth glared at Kevin angrily. "I don't like you." She shouted before she stomped off after Hope and Joey.

Harry groaned and rubbed his temples. "Kids." He muttered.

Kevin was rubbing his leg. "More like monsters."

Harry tried to resist the urge to glare and only shrugged. "They're four."

Kevin straightened. "I know this must be difficult for you, but everything will work out."

Harry shook his head. "Well it doesn't seem to be. I don't mean to be rude but is there a reason for your visit?"

Kevin sighed. "I just want to be here for you Harry, whenever you need me."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. Now isn't a good time though…a lot is going on…"

"I understand." Kevin stepped back. "But if you need me, don't hesitate to call."

Harry only nodded weakly as he watched Kevin disapperate.

* * *

Draco had decided what he was going to do. He was going to make sure that Ruth never interfered with Harry's and the twin's life again. As he had taken on his father's entire work he also had all his father's contacts.

Two letters and a floo call later and everything was ready. He only let Blaise briefly in on his plans.

"Are you insane?" Blaise hissed when Draco had dropped by to see him.

"No." Draco answered flatly. "Just angry."

Blaise shook his head. "I am not hearing this! You are not telling me any of this. As far as anyone is concerned I knew _nothing _of this!"

Draco shrugged. It didn't bother him whether or not Blaise approved, he needed to do this, not just for Harry but for himself.

That night he sat alone in his office, drinking the remains of his firewhiskey and staring at a picture of him and Harry when they were sixteen. Until the clock struck nine pm and he knew the deed was done.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning and padded into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

Isabella and the twins were still sleeping and Sirius was out. He poured himself some strong coffee and sat at the table. It took only five minutes for the post owls to arrive.

He bought a copy of the _Daily Prophet _and took the envelope from a medical center owl.

_Mr. H Potter_

Harry's fingers trembled as he held the thin envelope. He was about to open it when he caught sight of the main headline for the day.

_Gerald Ruth Found Dead In His London Apartment_

Harry's heart was beating so loudly in his ears he couldn't hear Isabella approaching.

_Last night at nine-thirty pm, an anonymous letter was sent to the Auror department informing them of the death of Gerald Ruth, age 43. _

_Mr. Ruth was declared to be killed by a possible, personal hit man._

_His body was found lying in his bathtub; he was killed by the muggle process of drowning. _

"_There is no doubt that this was no accident!" An Auror rep informed the newspapers. "There are red marks around his neck, telling us he was strangled, he was also dressed in his bathrobe."_

_There was no other statement released. _

_Mr. Ruth has a daughter, Constance, who was taken to the Ministry and was unable for questioning._

_(See pages 4 and 5 for pictures)_

"Harry?" Isabella's voice made Harry jump and he placed a hand over his heating heart.

"Sorry." Harry muttered the letter from the Hospital forgotten in light of the new news.

"What's so interesting?" Isabella asked, taking the paper from him. She scanned the title and her eyes widen. "Harry….?"

Harry shook his head, unable to say anything. He was fighting with the conflicting emotions. Fear, anger, hurt, happiness and relief.

"Who would do this…?" Isabella trailed off.

Harry couldn't think properly, his mind was moving to fast for him to think straight. Isabella had placed the newspaper down and instead picked up the abandoned letter.

"The blood tests…" Isabella held out the envelope for Harry. "Are you going to?"

Harry looked from the envelope to the newspaper. "It doesn't matter. Ruth is dead, there's no more case." He took the envelope and paper, throwing them into the bin.

Isabella didn't say anything. She only watched as Harry left the room, heading for his own.

The room felt too small, he couldn't breathe properly and he felt a numbness that seeped through him.

"I have to pack." He mumbled to himself, grabbing the suitcases under his bed. He began to throw his clothes into one. "It's all over."

He went to his desk to retrieve his personal possessions. He opened the draws and pulled everything out, not bothering to look anything over. A slip of paper fell out and fluttered to the floor.

Harry grabbed the pictures and packed them, then changed and packed his pajamas.

"Daddy, why are you packing?" Harry looked sharply up and saw Hope, Truth and Joey standing in the doorway, watching the frantic wizard stuff everything he could wherever he could.

"Girls…" Joey barked. "And Joey." Harry added, smiling a little. "We're going home. We're going back to Australia this afternoon."

Instead of the girls cheering they looked on with distress. "But what about Mr. Draco?" Hope asked.

"And Mr. Remus and Mr. Dumbly?" Truth pouted.

The two exchanged looks. "We don't want to go!" they both whined, Joey barked and gave Harry his puppy eyes.

Harry shook his head. "We can't stay. England isn't where we belong. We live in Australia!"

"But we like it here." Hope cried. "We like being here with Mr. Draco!"

Harry finally snapped. "Just cut it out! I don't want to be here, we are leaving!" Harry shouted.

The girls gasped and ran off in terror and Joey yelped and ran after them.

Harry racked a hand through his hair and tuned around to pick up a jumper he had dropped. Underneath he found a folded piece of paper. He picked it up and opened it to see it was a letter, judging up the state it was old but kept well enough to not yellow.

He was about to open it when the door opened and Isabella came barging in.

"Harry, the girls are crying about you yelling and packing, what's going on?"

Harry looked up, stuffing the paper in his pocket. "What? Oh, we're going back to Australia this afternoon." Harry explained.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "What about the trial?"

"Ruth is dead, there won't be anymore trail." Harry shrugged.

Isabella held out the envelope he had discarded that morning. "I think you should read it."

Harry shook his head. "I can't!"

"You can't keep pretending you can avoid it. Read it." She dropped the envelope on the bed and left the room.

Harry looked at the envelope with the same loathing and slight fear. He couldn't read that letter, he couldn't see whether or not he had carried Ruth's or Draco's children, he didn't want to know.

He headed to the bathroom to take a calming shower and left the envelope there and the letter in his pocket.

He had pulled off his shirt when Isabella knocked lightly on the door. "Harry, Kevin is here to see you." Harry quickly pulled his shirt on again, tried to make his hair look neater, and then left the bathroom.

Kevin was in the hallway. The twins and Joey were in the lounge room with the door closed so Joey couldn't attack again.

"Harry." Kevin smiled at him with a cheery smile, one that didn't reach Harry.

"Hey." Harry came to stand before him, their height making him look up slightly.

"I know you need some time, what with this mornings report but I need you to know, I want to be with you." Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Harry Potter, will you marry me?"

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**hahaha, I am sooo evil! HUGE cliffy and mock promises, so evil!**

**Well lots of thanks to my anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Echo: Thanks for the review! Hehe they are! Please leave a review!

Kitta Baby: Thanks for the review! Well the truth comes at a price. Hopefully everything will turn out OK for Draco! Please review.

Cara: Thanks for the review! Yes, I have finally updated again! Lol. I should work on updating faster….Sorry to disappoint with Mr. Ass guy again. You have an account? YAY! Please leave a review!

Mikanou: Thanks for the review! Yes, I really should work on that, lol. Well its so much fun! Please leave a review! Much thanks.

Unkownnnnn: Thanks for the review! Now to add to the drama! I don't think I've written something so dramatic! No problem! Ruth does have it coming and as you see he just got it! Well someone has to stand up to evil, lol. Yea, childhood innocence, I can barely remember mine, lol. Well Draco got his revenge! Please leave a review, much thanks.

* * *

**And thanks to my signed reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**With love, **

**HarpyWings. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! **

**I know you are all dying to find out what Harry says but….Nah I'm kidding! I'm not that cruel! Ok maybe I am. I know you are all angry that Kevin would do such a thing but it is so much fun to create drama! Anyway the start of this chapter is the ending, you'll understand as you read. Lots of thanks to my lovely beta! Have fun and please don't kill me! Hehe.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: The Beginning or The End?**

Harry ran a hand through his mess of raven black hair. This heart thumped painfully loud in his chest as he looked down at the naked form next to him.

What the hell had he done?!?

* * *

**24 hours before:**

Harry looked over Kevin's shoulder, desperate to not look him in the eyes. The door was opened; Blaise was standing there, looking straight back at Harry, a note clutched in his hand.

Harry watched, frozen in place, as Blaise sat the note down on the small table and disapparated.

"Harry?" Kevin hadn't seen Blaise, or heard him.

"Huh?" Harry asked weakly, turning back to Kevin.

"Will you marry me?"

Harry's mind went blank. "I'll think about it."

Kevin looked disappointed with the answer. "Oh, well, when you decide, come see me."

Harry nodded as Kevin left, but not after placing the ring box in Harry's hand. When he had left, closing the door after himself, Harry went to the table.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We here by declare that you will be trialed on the murder of one Mr. Gerald Ruth. Please appear in court today at noon sharp for your testament. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Edward McKenzie._

"Daddy, why was Mr. Ass here?" Hope asked, tugging on Harry's leg.

He looked down into the silver-grey orbs and sighed. "No reason."

"Harry?" Harry looked over at Isabella who was watching him carefully. "Is everything alright?"

Harry silently crossed the hall and handed her the note. She scanned it silently before turning pale and handing it back. "Well, you better get ready."

"Can you watch the girls?" Harry asked, already heading back to his rooms.

"Sure." Isabella nodded and picked up Hope.

"Where is Daddy going?" Hope asked quietly.

"Out." Isabella smiled, carrying her back to her room.

"Out where?"

"Just out."

* * *

By noon Harry was flooing his way to the Ministry. As he tumbled out of the fireplace he was met with an on slaughter of cameras and egger journalists.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you were the one to kill Mr. Ruth?"

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you were having a secret trial for the parental rights of your children with Mr. Ruth?"

"Mr. Potter, was Mr. Ruth the father?"

Harry had no idea how they had found out about the trial or more important why they were in the Ministry.

He pushed his way into the court room that was packed with selected Ministry members and highly respected Wizards and Witches. Dumbledore smiled at him from the back row, seated beside him was Constance who gave him a small wave that he returned.

Blaise was seated at the small table and looked up. "Potter."

Harry blinked. "How much did you see?"

"Enough." Blaise bit back.

"I didn't say yes, OK?" Harry hissed, sitting beside him.

"You didn't?" Blaise frowned.

"No!"

The two sat in silence until the jury was all seated. McKenzie stood and addressed the court room.

"Mr. Harry Potter. You stand as a suspect for the death of Mr. Gerald Ruth. Make your plea."

Blaise stood. "Innocent."

McKenzie nodded. "You will be questioned under veritaserum."

Harry stood and took the seat before the jury, taking a sip of the clear, tasteless serum. He relaxed and waited.

"Name?" McKenzie asked, taking over the questioning.

"Harry James Potter."

"Parents?"

"Lily and James Potter."

"Did you kill Mr. Gerald Ruth?'

"No." Harry answered truthful, causing a whisper to break out amongst the viewers.

"Did you have anything to do with the murder of Mr. Gerald Ruth?" McKenzie sent a chilling glare to silence the court.

"No." Harry answered again.

McKenzie nodded. "Your name is cleared."

Harry stood and left the courtroom with Blaise, Dumbledore and Constance. The three slipped off into a side room to talk.

"What happens now?" Harry asked.

"You're free. They'll question a few others and try to find the culprit." Blaise shrugged.

"What about Constance?" Harry asked, looking down at the girl who smiled a little.

"Constance will be sent to a relative." Blaise explained.

"I don't have any living relatives." Constance whispered softly.

Harry blinked. "So, what happens now, for Constance?"

"I suppose adoption." Blaise sighed, sending the girl a sympathetic smile.

Harry looked down at the girl. All he could see was Hope and Truth and his heart clenched. "Can I adopt her?"

Everyone looked around, startled. "What?" Constance whispered.

Harry smiled a little. "Would you like to become Constance Potter?"

Constance smiled. "You mean it? For real?"

"Of course." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Yes!" She grinned.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well Harry, it seems instead of losing two daughters you have gained another."

Harry smiled under the older man's glow. Blaise smiled a little.

"I'll get everything set up." He promised. "But first, could I have a word with you Harry?"

Dumbledore and Constance left them to discuses the pressing matter between the two. Once the door closed with a soft snap Blaise turned on Harry.

"What are you going to do now?"

Harry thought over his words carefully before answering. "I'll wait for the adoption papers to pass. After that I'll head back to Australia."

Blaise shook his head, barely containing himself from yelling at the man before him. "You need to talk to Draco."

Harry looked away. "He's getting married tomorrow." At Blaise's confused look at the information he had acquired Harry shrugged. "It was in the papers."

"He loves you Harry, more than you know! You have to talk to him." Blaise handed him a scroll of parchment. "His Bachelor party is tonight."

Blaise left the room and Harry looked down at the invitation debating carefully what he was going to do.

* * *

As the brilliant lawyer he was, Blaise was able to pass the adoption papers in a matter of hours. He got Harry's signature and Constance and there, she was now legally Constance April Potter.

He had headed over to see Draco. When the news had leaked this morning Pansy had all but thrown a tantrum to have Draco change the date from next week to tomorrow.

Blaise felt deep sympathy for his friend. Hell would be better than marrying Pansy.

Draco was looking over some documents when Blaise entered. The blonde looked stressed and bags were beginning to form under his eyes. Blaise guessed he had stayed up last night as Ruth was strangled to death by his private hit-men.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco asked, a strain in his voice as he glanced up.

Blaise smirked. "I am here to arrange for your bachelor party tonight."

Draco didn't seem as amused as Blaise. "Hmm."

"Oh come on Draco, it's your last night of freedom!"

"Don't remind me."

* * *

Harry brought Constance home after they signed the papers. He supposed being the Wizarding world's savior had its pay offs.

"Daddy!" The twins bounded into the room with Joey at their heels.

"Hey girls." Harry smiled, hugging the twins close.

"Hey Constance!" Hope grinned.

Constance smiled down at the small twin. "Hello Hope, Truth."

Harry smiled at the girls. "Hope, Truth. I have some news."

"Ooh what is it?" Truth asked, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Harry smiled. "Meet your new sister, Constance."

Hope and Truth grinned and cheered. They liked Constance and hoped to see her again but having her as a sister was much better!

"Come on!" Hope demanded, grabbing Constance and beginning to drag her to the twin's room. "You can stay in our room!" Truth and Joey followed and soon Harry heard the soft click of the door.

"You adopted Constance?" Isabella's voice drifted over and Harry looked up.

She was standing in the kitchen doorway wearing white dress pants and a dark blouse her hair pulled into a high pony tail out of her face.

Harry nodded walking over to her. "You think it was the wrong thing?"

Isabella shook her head. "I think the wrong thing is not looking at those blood test papers."

Harry bit back a groan. For the fleeting moments of Constance sudden adoption he had forgotten entirely that he still had a pressing issue on his hands. "I'll look at them now, I swear."

Isabella smiled in a soft sympathetic manner. "I know." She handed him the envelope. "Open it."

With trembling fingers Harry accepted the envelope. "Harry?" His eyes snapped up back to Isabella's concern frown. "I found this too, on your floor. I think you should read it first." She handed him a folded piece of slightly yellowed parchment.

Harry unfolded it carefully, wondering why Isabella had given it to him.

_Dear Harry_

He knew that writing anywhere, it was Draco's.

_I know you've gone through so much, every time I look into your gorgeous green eyes all I can see is death and the war. I'm so scared I'll look into your eyes and see nothing. I thank whatever divine one above that you are here with me. I can't even think about life without yout. I need you, I love you. Always remember I love you, no one could ever replace you, I wouldn't even think of finding someone to. I'll always love you. _

_Draco._

Harry sniffed back unshed tears. He looked up into Isabella's eyes who smiled at him. "Open the envelope Harry."

Harry broke the seal with trembling fingers and withdrew the documents within.

* * *

Draco straightened his shirt with an annoyed huff. It was dark blue button down with black dress pants. He looked at Blaise's reflection. Blaise wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants. He smirked at the blonde Malfoy.

"Come on Dragon, the night is young!" He grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of the hotel room.

For his bachelor party Blaise had booked the biggest party room in _LeRoy _a very famous and expensive Wizard hotel. He also booked a floor of rooms for the guests who were more than likely to get drunk and pass out, at least this way they had somewhere to go.

They entered the room, which was decorated in a festive theme. Coloured streamers and balloons were littered everywhere. Every man Draco knew was invited, even his robes designer.

"And here he is! Draco Malfoy!" Blaise whooped. The room cheered loudly as they entered and Draco spared them a half hearty wave.

He was soon loaded down with drinks and dance offers from some _trained_ lady entertainment. In no time he was drunk with a brunette beauty hanging off him. That was until a rather unexpected guest arrived.

Walking into the flashing lights and decorated littered room Harry felt his nerves take over. He was dressed in casual jeans with a plain white shirt. He glanced around looking for Draco, papers clutched tightly in his hand. He found a drunken Blaise being entertained by a red head.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked.

Blaise looked up with clouded eyes. "Somewhere. You should get a drink and have some fun!"

Harry dismissed the idea immediately and went again in search of the blonde. He soon found Draco and his stomach tightened painfully.

"Draco, can we talk?" Harry asked, dragging him away form the girl who had found company with another man.

"Sure." Draco slurred. "You are so hot!"

Harry blushed and sighed. "I need to tell you something important."

"Sssh!" Draco placed a hand over a rather startled Harry's mouth, swaying rather dangerously. "I really like you." His hand was soon replaced by soft lips.

Harry fought against his desire and pulled back harshly, glaring at Draco. "I'm leaving tomorrow! I wanted you to know the truth before I'm gone."

Draco pushed a glass of whiskey into Harry's empty hand. "In that case! Let's drink!" He drowned his glass and stumbled off.

Harry bit back a growl and drowned the glass, wincing at the burning liquid. One glass became three, three became half a dozen and soon Harry couldn't tell up from down.

* * *

Harry's head pounded. He groaned and forced his arms open. Despite his headache he felt so warm. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so warm and content. Beside him something or _someone _moved.

Harry forced his eyes open to face the darkened room and whoever his bed partner was. The silk sheets were like water against his warm skin. He could smell the faint scent of lavender and rose candles. He struggled to sit up and finally, squinting slightly looked at whomever it was who was sleeping beside him.

Harry ran a hand through his mess of raven black hair. This heart thumped painfully loud in his chest as he looked down at the naked form next to him.

What the hell had he done?!?

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Oh no! Who did he sleep with?!? Oooh guess and you'll get a cookie! Well a virtual one anyway, hehe. Anyway, lots of thanks to my lovely anonymous reviewers:

* * *

**

Louis: Thanks for the review! Thanks, I'm honored! Here have a pixie stick and please review!

Dude: Thanks for the review! Why thank you and Harry is still hasn't decided so I may just make him marry Kevin! (insert evil laugh). Hopefully you aren't too disappointed, hehe. Please review!

Jessy: Thanks for the review! Hmm I'll think about it, hehe. It was my pleasure! Please review!

F: Thanks for the review! No problem. Please review!

Keyvies: Thanks for the review! He is. Draco was arranging Ruth's death (evil smirk) please review!

Unknownnnnn: Thanks for the review! Aww, I'm sorry for killing you, hehe. Yes well, the letters were for this chapter! Well Harry still may just marry him, it isn't too late, (hint, hint). Well you'll just have to wait and see! I may just be so evil I will make everything the way no one wants, hehe. Please review!

Esrinthly: Thanks for the review! Wow. I'm like in awe of your plot! Hehe. But that isn't my original plot, but if I wasn't so decided I would so use that plot! Hehe. But yes, Draco does love them! Hopefully you'll be pleased with my final decision, please review!

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Pixie sticks to everyone and cookies to those who guess who Harry's bed partner is (sly wink) you shall all be shocked! (gasps of shock) But until then REVIEW and make me happy!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey**

**I can't believe this but I've almost finished **Hope and Truth**. This is the second last chapter! I can't believe it'll all be over so soon. The day this has been posted is New Year's Eve! I've spent nearly two years on this story and have been overly appreciative all the Reviewers and all the support from everyone! My beta, **SAXandCLARINETgrl,** gets the biggest thanks! She's so brave to undertake my spelling and grammar and defiantly been busy. Thanks to everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: The Final Decision **

Harry successfully changed and snuck out of the room without disturbing his partner. He cringed and had to stop the flow of guilty pleasure that threatened to overcome him.

He didn't see Blaise until the Italian man placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Harry almost jumped a mile and spun around, trying to keep the guilt off his face. "Blaise, you scared me!"

Blaise frowned and Harry realized with pain stricken horror that Blaise knew what he had done last night. Harry prayed for a hole to open and swallow him whole.

"I can explain!" Harry rushed before Blaise had a chance to speak. "I was drunk! I have no idea what happened and…." He trailed off hopelessly and instead pushed the papers into his lawyer's hands. "Give these to Draco."

Blaise looked down at the folded paper and back up at Harry who had already disappeared. Ignoring the fact that this was for Draco, Blaise opened the papers, and scanned the neat writing and swore loudly.

"Blaise, what's wrong?" Draco was standing in the doorway to his suite, the silk sheets wrapped lazily around his naked waist and a sleepy look in his eyes.

Blaise handed him the paper. "From Harry."

A confused look marred Draco's face and he took the unfolded paper and read it in a haze. He skimmed through the useless information and went the bottom.

_Potter, H _Negative _to Ruth, G_

_Potter, T _Negative _to Ruth, G_

"What….?" Draco looked up, startled, at his friend.

Blaise smirked weakly. "Congratulations?"

Blaise's only response was a colourful swear from Draco.

* * *

On a bench in the muggle park Harry sat and pondered. His headache had come back full force but he pushed it aside for the time being. All that had just happened ran through his head in a stampede.

He had slept with Draco, who was engaged. Draco was the twins' father. Harry was leaving and he still had to decide on Kevin's shocking proposal.

"For once I'd like things to be a little less complicated!" Harry growled.

"Why's that?" Harry's head snapped up, Harry regretting it instantly as the pain came back in a wave, to see the curious smiling face of Kevin.

Harry sighed, he supposed now would be a good time to talk to Kevin about his proposal. "Kevin, can we talk about yesterday?"

Kevin nodded, taking a seat beside the Savior and took his hand. "I know this is sudden but I feel we are right for each other. I can give you and the girls everything you need."

Harry sighed, this was going to be harder than he expected. "I…I'm going back to Australia."

Kevin nodded. "I know. I'll come with you."

Harry's shoulders sagged. "I can't marry you. I'm still in love with someone else and well it won't be fair on the girls. The twins, well, aren't fond of you and Constance doesn't know you and she's still getting used to the idea of me and none of them are ready for a step-father they barely know."

"You adopted Ruth's daughter?" Kevin asked a little shocked.

"Yes." Harry nodded he felt so tired and worn and he really wanted to just curl up and ignore the world.

"Why? I mean she's the child of Ruth, the man who raped you, wouldn't you prefer to just let her rot somewhere?"

Harry snatched his hand away and glared. "I don't want to deal with this right now. Constance is my daughter, don't you _ever _say something about her to me again!"

Before Kevin could react Harry and stormed off to a safe place to apparate home. Once he landed in the sitting room he was attacked by the over excited twins.

"Daddy, where have you been?" Truth demanded.

Harry smiled and bent down to hug them. "Daddy was….busy. How's Constance? Have you killed her yet?"

"Nope." Hope grinned, hugging him back. Harry almost cried; she looked like Draco, she was Draco.

Constance walked shyly forwards, holding a yapping Joey. Harry smiled and stood, giving her a hug while avoiding hurting Joey. "How are you?" He asked once he pulled back.

Constance smiled. "I'm good. The girls are a lot of fun."

Harry laughed at the proud smiles on the twin's faces. "You'd be about the first to think so."

"Daddy!" Hope and Truth whined.

Harry only laughed and headed into the kitchen, his headache was back and he needed something to calm it down.

"Where have you been!?" Isabella all but shrieked when she caught sight of him.

Harry winced as her voice cut like knives through his mind. "At a party."

Isabella pulled Harry aside and hissed. "Well, did you tell him?"

"Not exactly, I gave him the paper instead." Harry explained weakly. He was feeling oddly sick and hungry; he really wanted some chocolate ice-cream.

"Oh." Isabella frowned. "Were you drinking?"

Harry nodded lightly. "And then sleeping with an engaged man, but that doesn't really mean anything."

Isabella paled. "You slept with _Draco_!?"

"Shush!" Harry hissed. "The girls are in the sitting room."

Isabella ignored him and continued her rant. "He's going to get married Harry! It's bad enough you gave him the news about the twins now you've gone and slept with him! You could get pregnant, again!"

Harry groaned and rubbed his temples, wishing Isabella would be quiet. "Look, we are going back to Australia. Draco is getting married, after he does we can all deal with this like adults, now please excuse me, I need ice-cream."

He grabbed a tube of ice-cream and went back into his rooms where his bags were already half packed.

A soft knock on the door was followed by Sirius' entry. "So we're going?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Harry nodded and sat beside his Godfather, opening the ice-cream lid and starting to eat. Sirius watched him carefully and nodded. "You slept with Draco."

Harry groaned. "Isabella told you then?"

"No. I can just tell." Sirius rubbed his back. "I like Constance; she's sweet, unlike those two little monsters."

Harry smiled. "She is."

Sirius smiled and kisses his forehead in a display of affection before standing. "Well I need to pack and help the girls pack. Constance doesn't have much, so if there's time Isabella wants to take her shopping before we leave."

Harry nodded. "We'll need to enroll her at the Wizarding School in Australia."

Sirius nodded. "Isabella can arrange it all." He left Harry alone to his ice-cream and his headache.

* * *

Draco was pacing the room, with pants on by Blaise's command. The paper from Harry was still clenched in his hand and he was trying to sort through and deal with everything.

"So the twins are my daughters and Harry and I slept together?" He asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes and yes Draco." Blaise sighed. "The question you should be worried about is what are you going to do? Harry will be leaving in less than three hours, the same time you'll be marrying Pansy. You need to choose. Harry or Pansy?"

Draco stopped. "Harry always, but…what if, what if he's marrying Kevin? You said yourself that the git proposed, what if Harry accepts?"

"He won't, not unless you step in." Blaise confirmed confident he was right.

Draco ran a hand through his ragged hair. He knew he wanted Harry, more than anything. He squared his shoulders, knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Do you think he'll still be at the Hotel?"

Blaise nodded, a grin forming on his face. "Want me to call it off with Pug-face?"

"If you don't mind." Draco smiled, already pulling on a shirt, jacket and shoes hastily.

"Not at all." Blaise laughed.

Draco was already wrenching open the door only to be face-to-face with his mother. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Narcissa Malfoy pushed past her son with an elegance only a pure-blood could master. She looked at Blaise before turning back to her roughly dressed, alcohol reeking son.

"Where are you going, Draco?"

Draco's shoulders sagged. His mother had arranged the marriage with Pansy; she would never let him leave her. "I was planning on going after the love of my life, and then you showed up."

If Narcissa was startled she did well to hide it. "You are the father of Harry Potter's twin daughters." It wasn't much of a question more a statement of facts.

"Yes." Draco nodded.

Narcissa brushed away a spec of imaginary dust before answer. "Go marry Harry."

"What!?" Draco and Blaise yelled.

"Don't yell." Narcissa commanded calmly before taking a seat. "If the girls are your daughters than Malfoy tradition claims you need to marry their birth giver. I knew your marriage with Pansy would never work out, not while you are so in love with Harry."

Draco got over his shock and grinned, leaning down to kiss his mother's cheek. "Thank you, Mother."

Narcissa waved him off. "He's already leaving so you better be quick."

Draco hastily did as he was told and ran from the room, apparating in the hall and landed in the sitting room of the hotel. But it was empty, only house-elves hurrying to clean the room for the next guest. Draco swore and 'POP'ed out before landing in the transporting bay in the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Harry was holding Hope while Constance held Truth and Sirius clung onto a wriggling Joey. Isabella was arranging the details for their long portkey to Australia.

"Are you girls ready?" Harry asked them fondly, as Isabella returned carrying a large child's floating device.

Constance nodded while the twins cheered loudly. "Can't we say goodbye to Mr. Draco?" Truth asked again.

Harry's stomach tightened painfully and he kept the ragging emotions at bay. "No, Mr. Draco is busy."

"It's Mr. Draco!" Hope giggled, looking over Harry's shoulder.

Harry gave her a confused frown until Truth giggled as well. "Mr. Draco!"

Harry looked around to see that through the crowded bay he could just see Draco. The blond looked little like his poised self and Harry smiled a little. Hope and Truth were waving at their approaching father and Draco spared them a warm smile before he finally reached Harry.

For a long time they just stood and stared at each other in a content silence, that was only disturbed from the general buzz of the departing bay and the twins. Harry wasn't so sure what to do or say to the blond. Draco should have been ready for his wedding not standing in front of Harry flushed and ruffled.

"Don't go." Draco said after a long moment of silence.

Harry smiled a little. "You're getting married Draco."

Draco frowned. "Not unless it's to you."

Harry faintly heard cheers from the twins and 'aww's from Isabella and Constance. He smiled. "You got the letter?"

Draco nodded. "I want to be a family."

Harry sighed. "We've been apart for nearly five years Draco."

Draco shook his head. "I don't care Harry, I love you and I've never stopped loving you and never will." He lent forwards and captured Harry's soft lips with his own.

Harry's head spun as he kissed back tenderly. The kiss was sweet and filled with promise and longing. When Draco pulled away they were both breathless.

"Can Mr. Draco be our other daddy?" Hope asked, breaking the tender silence.

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. "He already is."

Draco grinned and took Hope from Harry's arms, hugging the blonde girl as she and Truth cheered happily. Harry beckoned Constance and Truth forwards, wrapping an arm around the adopted girl's shoulders.

"Draco, this is my new daughter. Constance." Harry smiled.

Draco knew her from sight and smiled at Constance, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Constance smiled at the blonde man who smiled back at her warmly.

Isabella cleared her throat and they turned to her. "Draco are you going to ask him to marry you or not?"

Draco laughed at the woman's blunt question and handed Hope to Sirius before dropping to one knee and taking Harry's hand in his. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

Harry's eyes filled with unshed tears. "On one condition. We keep my family name too."

"Of course." Draco nodded then smiled hopefully. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes!" Harry grinned; leaning forwards and kissing the ex-Slytherin again.

"I suppose we have no need for this then." Isabella muttered, indicating to the children's floating device.

Sirius laughed and looked down at the three girls. "What do you think of your father?"

Hope and Truth shared an identical grin. "Love him!"

Isabella and Constance laughed and turned back to the newly engaged pair. "Finally." Isabella muttered before returning the portkey.

Harry smiled, loving the feeling of being once again in Draco's arms. He could feel the life of his new child inside him and wondered when he should break the news. _'Later,'_ Harry decided, _'Right now I just want this to never end.'_

**-THE END-**

**(Not really!)

* * *

**

**So there you have it! I've added a little something for a lot of reviewers who asked. Anyway cookie for everyone who guessed and a box of cookies for all those who guessed Draco! I thought you all would have guessed him, it is DM/HP after all. Oh well, guess my plot twist had you all suspicious. Anyway I've been planning this ending for months! With the help of friends, (who really didn't help. They wanted Harry to marry Kevin) and my twisted mind I came up with this ending. Anyway I'm working hard on the last chapter and hopefully it'll be posted soon in 2007 the new year! Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

**

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewers:**

The Queen: Thanks for the review! Your whish is my command. Please review and Happy New Year!

Randomness: Thanks for the review! Hehe, I'm glade too, I've been working on this story for nearly two years and finally I'm almost finished. Please review and Happy New Year!

Monica: Thanks for the review! Just for you it's Draco! (Showers you with cookies). Please review and Happy New Year!

Dude: Thanks for the review! Have no fear, it is (Showers you with cookies). Sorry If I left the posting too long. Please review and Happy New Year!

Morgan: Thanks for the review! No, but it should be. Hehe. Please review and Happy New Year!

Jamie: Thanks for the review! I liked the ending/beginning too, it defiantly left you hanging. Aww thanks! Unfortunately it's almost over. Please review and Happy New Year!

Unknownnnnn: Thanks for the review! (showers you with cookies) YAY! You got it right, actually you got about all of it right, hehe. Very good. It was sweet of Harry, originally Isabella adopts Constance, but I felt it was better for Harry to, kind of him giving up the past in a way. I have one more chapter left then no more! So tragic. Anyway, please review and Happy New Year!

* * *

**I've decided I need a poll vote for my next chapter. Which house do you think Hope and Truth should be in?**

Hope: Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor

Truth: Slytherin or Gryffindor.

**Just once last little thing for you all.

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings.**


	25. Epilouge

**Hope: Gryffindor: 7 Slytherin: 11 Ravenclaw: 4**

**Truth: Gryffindor: 5 Slytherin: 13

* * *

**

**Hey,**

**It's so sad! This story is over! Nearly two years of working on it and twenty-five chapters later and it's completed! Amazing. Much thanks to my beta **SAXandCLARINETgrl **and to everyone who reviewed and read my story. Please read and enjoy my last chapter of **Hope and Truth.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Malfoy-Potters. **

Constance stumbled out of the fireplace and dusted the soot from her jeans. Behind her Troy, her boyfriend of three years tumbled out, a little less gracefully.

Constance had recently changed her hair to a fiery gold that now reached her waist. She looked over at Troy who stood an inch or two taller with dusty blond hair and baby blue eyes.

He smiled at her in a boyish manner and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Connie!" Constance turned to her little sister and grinned.

"Faith! You've grown so tall!" She scooped up the tiny blonde who giggled happily.

Faith was only five and already trouble. She favored Draco's looks, blonde perfect curls and pale skin, although she had rather odd eyes. Her left eye was silver grey and her right emerald green.

Faith wrapped her tiny arms around her sister's neck and smiled happily. "Wyatt's in trouble."

"What did he do?" Constance asked.

"Nothing! Faith is lying." A nine year old boy entered the room, throwing a glare at his little sister.

Wyatt looked much like his grandfather James with messy black hair and hazel eyes of deep shades of brown and green. He hardly wore glasses any more, mainly just for reading, and since Constance could remember he had always been Truth's favorite little sibling, and in turn Truth was Wyatt's favorite older sibling, and would constantly shadow her as a younger child.

"I am not!" Faith yelled back, pouting at her brother.

"Are too." Wyatt shot back.

Constance chuckled and placed Faith down and looked between the two. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well father is yelling at Truth as usual and dad is helping Leo." Wyatt shrugged.

"Aunt Izzie is making breakfast and Uncle Sirius is still sleeping." Faith added, as though to prove she was just as important as Wyatt.

"Come on then." Constance took Troy's hand and they headed out of the tasteful sitting room and into the doomed ceiling hallway.

The walls were decorated with various portraits and photos of the family. A lot from the wedding and the Malfoy-Potter children. Since their wedding Draco had built a house in Godric's Hollows before the birth of Leonardo Draco Malfoy-Potter.

Constance still laughed at the memory of when Harry had told everyone he was pregnant again. It had been after they had come back from Hawaii after their honeymoon. Draco had fainted on the spot and Hope and Truth had started making demands for a little sister with all sorts of odd names.

Instead they had gotten a baby brother with Draco's silver-blond hair and startling blue eyes. Leo was now eleven and about to start his first year at Hogwarts, along with his sixteen year old twin sisters who took delight in making promises to embarrass him in anyway possible.

Constance looked up at the grand staircase where Hope was descending. She had grown from the young four year old Constance had first met and now her silver-blond hair fell just past her shoulders, pulled up into a high pony tail. She wore faded jeans and a dark blue blouse. On both ears she wore silver hoops and around her neck was the diamond H.

"Connie, you're here!" She bounded down the stairs and hugged her older sister happily.

"I wouldn't miss little Leo's first day for anything." Constance laughed.

"Aww, thanks Connie, I'm flattered." Constance looked up the staircase at the smirking boy.

Leo was a little shorter then most eleven year-old boys his age. His long silver-blond hair fell into his startling blue eyes. He wore a grey sweater and dark jeans. He was creamy skinned and around his neck he wore a silver chain with a small L handing from it carved from sapphire.

Constance had a similar one, a ruby cut C hanging from a silver chain. Wyatt also had an amethyst cut W.

"Like Connie would come just to see you." Truth scoffed from behind her brother.

Constance still marveled at how drastically Truth had changed. Her black hair was waist length with streaks of midnight purple and dark blue. Her emerald eyes were always outlined in Kohl and both ears were priced twice, while the top of her right was priced with a stud. She wore black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt displaying the muggle band _Green Day. _

"Not like she would want to see you." Leo shot back and then smirked. "So has Father found out about your latest piercing?"

Truth's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Leo's head in a headlock. "Don't squeal, brat!"

"Where's the new piercing?" Constance interrupted before Truth decided to further strangle her little brother.

"Oh I know! It's on her belly button." Faith told her, proud she knew the information.

"What's on whose belly button?" They all turned to the kitchen doorway where an annoyed and suspicious Isabella stood.

Truth hurried to cover herself. "Morgan got a scar on navel, nothing big." She pushed Leo away and hurried down the stairs to stand with her other siblings and Troy.

"Uh huh." The older woman nodded, obviously not believing the lie. "Come in and have breakfast." Isabella commanded, standing aside to let them into the dinning room.

The table was large enough to fit them all comfortably and Constance sat down between a wriggling Faith and Troy. The door opened and Harry walked in dressed casually in jeans and a plain dark green shirt.

"Hey Connie, Troy." He nodded, sitting at one end of the table.

"Hey Dad, where's Father?" Constance asked, already starting to eat the delicious cooked breakfast.

"He's trying to re-pack Truth's things."

"WHAT!?" Truth yelled. "I told him to leave it alone!" She stormed out of the room and Harry sighed.

"Why can't they just get along?"

"They're way too similar." Isabella nodded.

Harry nodded and they all turned to the sound of raised voices through the door which swung suddenly open and an annoyed Draco strode in with Truth trailing behind.

Harry frowned. "Stop arguing you two."

Draco faulted under his husband's hard look and sat down, Truth doing the same.

Leo threw Truth a smirk and she glared back. Constance turned on Leo with a grin. "So Leo how's Chris?"

Since Leo was little he had always had a crush on Christian Weasley, the second youngest Weasley. Everyone knew about it, although Leo pretended he didn't like him it was obvious to everyone he did.

"Fine, I guess." Leo shrugged, blushing faintly.

"Aww, Leo likes Chris!" Truth teased.

Leo glared at her and went back to his food, ignoring everyone else. Connie chuckled and continued eating. When they had finished they all gathered their thinks and flooed to the platform.

They all stood before the scarlet steam engine, which never seemed to change, and said their goodbyes.

Truth and Hope had been, much to Draco's joy, in Slytherin and already were notorious as the school pranksters. Although Truth always took the blame and had landed a record of detentions that put the Marauders to shame. Hope was brilliant and excelled as one of the smartest students, along with Diana and Chris, who took after their mother.

Constance knew that Harry was hoping for Leo, Wyatt and Faith to be Gryffindors, just so he could get one up on Draco, while Draco hoped the same for them to be in Slytherin. No doubt about it that Leo would end up in Gryffindor, as that was the house Chris was in.

Truth was determined to get her favored sibling, Wyatt, into Slytherin, much like Draco's hope although she arrogantly claimed she was nothing like her father. Faith wanted to be like her dead grandmother and was happily proclaiming she was going to be a Gryffindor, which made Draco sigh and glare at Harry in annoyance.

Constance hugged the twins and Leo before stepping back and watching them run off to their friends.

Hope and Truth were seen with the group of sixth year Slytherins, talking amongst themselves. Leo was with two of his close childhood friends, Emma and Rylan.

Constance turned away and picked up Faith, walking back to the fireplace with her dads, sister, brother and boyfriend.

**-THE END-**

**(Seriously that's it!)

* * *

**

**So there you are. No more. I don't have any plans for a sequel yet, although if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them, even if someone wants to write their own sequel let me know. But this is it, unless you read **Black Wings** or will read my new story coming out soon, I probably won't hear from you again but this was great to write and amazing to hear from so many people! Thanks to everyone and hopefully I'll hear from you soon some time in the future!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, signed and anonymous:

* * *

**

Ann: Thanks for the review! Hehe, yep finally together and yes, more kids! Poor Harry, hehe. Please review! Much thanks!

Randomness: Thanks for the review! It is sad to see this end but yea, more focus on **Black Wings **and soon my new story. Please review! (For the last time!) Much thanks!

Unknownnnnn: Thanks for the review! Poor you, hate when that happens. I'm sure it's nothing against you. Don't worry, it hasn't show twice. Yea it was sweet. I've had that ending planned since I started and I finally got to write it! YAY! Hehehe. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and yea, Narcissa has a heart! (dies of shock) Yep, Harry is preggers! YAY! Hehe, it does make sense and yea, they are trouble in whatever houses they land in. Please review (for the last time!) Much thanks!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW for the last time!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings. **


End file.
